<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinding Lights by Numtwelve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533878">Blinding Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve'>Numtwelve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lighting the Way [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta'd Story, Childhood Sweethearts, Eventual Smut, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending-I need them happy!, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Luke, M/M, Mandalorian Din, Mandalorian show happened, Original trilogy happened, Sexual Content, Underage Kissing, Young Love, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergent AU: Luke and Din meet as children, developing a close bond on Tatooine. As they grow, their friendship blossoms into more. But the stubbornness that we all know Skywalkers possess gets in the way at times; while the Mandalorian's responsibility pulls him away. </p><p>Din and Luke must go through their own trials (Original Trilogy, Mandalorian TV series - both seasons) before they can find love with their best friend.</p><p>Story title taken from Blinding Lights by The Weeknd - check out the song; it's lovely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lighting the Way [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2301002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Becoming obsessed with a new ship is always fun. Thanks to my BBB (bestest buddy beta) zombified419 who introduced me to these lovely two characters, and helped to beta this story! </p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about them, so I decided to start writing something...</p><p>Now, keep in mind, I've never written anything like this before. So, go easy on me? But I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Chapter 1 – First Meeting
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Tatooine – 14 BBY
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared into the classroom with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure what he
        had been expecting when Aunt Beru told him he would be going to school,
        but this was definitely not it. There were creatures of every shape and
        size spread throughout the large room. There were tables, also of
        varying shapes and sizes, and chairs along one side of the room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes continued to stay big as he focused in on several of his new
        classmates. He didn’t recognize most of the species, and he wondered if
        that was something he was going to learn in school. He turned abruptly
        to his aunt, hugging her legs.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s ok, Luke. You'll learn a lot and make some new friends, too,”
        Beru said, calmly. But Luke didn't want to stay; he just wanted to go
        back to the farm.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But,” he started, looking up at her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, you new, too?” Luke looked around his aunt’s legs to see a boy –
        humanoid – standing on the other side. He looked to be about Luke’s
        age; but where Luke had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, this kind had
        dark hair and eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I'm new,” Luke whispered, still not willing to let go of Beru’s
        legs.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m Din Djarin,” the boy said. He stuck his hand out toward Luke.
        “It’s really cool outside; you wanna come play with me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        For a moment, Luke hesitated. But the draw of a play area appealed so
        much that he found himself letting go of his aunt's legs and meeting
        Din’s hand. “Luke Skywalker,” he said, by way of greeting.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grinned at him, and Luke noticed a dimple on one side. “Well, Luke
        Skywalker, wanna come with me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced up at Beru, who smiled and waved him off, before running
        after Din to the outside area. The school that they were going to on
        Tatooine wasn’t really a full school for children; the creatures who
        inhabit the desert world were typically moisture farmers, so the school
        was centered around agriculture. This was intended to give the parents
        a break during the day and teach the children how to become proper
        moisture farmers.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was just sort of expected on Tatooine that all children would go to
        the Ag School. But that didn’t mean Luke had been excited about it.
        He'd had many fights with his aunt and uncle over going for the last
        month, since they’d broken the news to him. He just didn't understand
        why he had to go somewhere to learn what he was already learning at
        home.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        But as soon as Din pulled him outside, he realized there were
        definitely benefits of being at school. The area outside of the
        classroom had been transformed from rugged desert to a playscape. It
        was solid and larger than Luke could have imagined. He wondered how he
        hadn’t seen it when he first came up to the school.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come on, Luke!” Din shouted, taking off running for the playscape. He
        ran up the stairs on one side, hoisting himself up to the top. It
        looked to Luke vaguely like a Jawa ship as he took off running after
        Din. His thoughts of school were gone at that point as he caught up to
        his new friend.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This is amazing,” Luke said, looking around at the visual the height
        gave them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I think there’s a slide on the other side.” Din swirled around Luke,
        grabbing his hand and tugging him along. Luke let himself be led to the
        back of the platform by Din. There was something about him that just
        exuded comfort and safety. He had no trouble trusting him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The boys played until their new teacher called everyone inside. Luke
        had met a few other kids on the playscape, but he didn’t remember any
        of their names. He could only remember Din’s, who was becoming his best
        friend fast. Din looked at Luke, smiling, and grabbed his hand again to
        pull him toward the school. It was almost as if Din could understand
        that Luke was nervous about this whole new experience.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The day turned out to be better than Luke had imagined. They had
        started out their lessons with easy stuff that Luke knew already. He
        was sitting at a table with Din and two other humanoid children. The
        teacher had grouped them mostly by species, trying to help the children
        be more comfortable. Every now and then Din would poke him in the side
        and make a smartass remark that caused Luke to giggle, earning a stern
        look from the teacher.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        During midday meal, Luke and Din were sitting outside in the
        unforgiving sun of Tatooine, trying to shove down their rations for the
        day. Luke took his time trying to enjoy the food that tasted so bland
        it may as well been made out of sand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I wonder if anyone here has ever made any food that doesn’t taste like
        sand,” Din commented, echoing Luke’s thoughts.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you not from Tatooine?” he asked, curious.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, I just got here before school started actually.” Din kept his face
        down and Luke got concerned immediately.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What do you mean ‘I?’” He leaned toward his new friend. “Do you have
        parents?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Not anymore.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke reached across the table and put his hand on Din’s, like he’d seen
        his aunt do with his uncle when he was upset. “What happened?” he
        whispered, not wanting any of the kids to overhear.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “They were killed in an Imperial attack a few months ago.” Din’s words
        were no more than a whisper, but his hand curled around Luke’s. “I was
        brought here to the orphanage just over that dune.” His chin pushed out
        to the side of the school.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt terribly for his new friend. He had to do something to help
        him feel better. “My parents are gone also. I live with my aunt and
        uncle. Have since I was a baby.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s head raised at that, looking directly at Luke. “Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I guess we aren’t that different after all, eh?” Luke attempted to
        smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din met his smile hesitantly. “Yeah, guess so.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Armed with this information, and how fresh it was for Din, Luke spent
        the rest of the day trying to make him laugh – rather than the other
        way as it had been all morning. By the end of the day, Luke was sure
        that he had earned himself the greatest best friend in the world.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They hugged goodbye when Luke’s aunt got there to pick him up at the
        end of the day. Luke excitedly told her about his day on their short
        drive back to the farm. He hadn’t told her about Din’s parents, feeling
        that was something he should keep to himself for now. Instead, he told
        her about all the things he learned and how great the playscape was.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She hummed in acknowledgement as he talked, and he kept going until
        they walked inside the farm. The cool air hit him like a rush, and he
        was immediately grateful for the air circulation unit his uncle had
        installed the previous summer. He rushed up to his uncle, giving him a
        brief recap of his day. The man smiled down at his nephew, telling he
        was glad it had been a good day.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next day, in contrast to how he’d been the day prior, Luke jumped
        out of the speeder to run inside. He hardly even waved at his aunt as
        he ran into the building. Din was waiting for him, and Luke went up to
        him immediately, grinning. They ran outside to play until it was time
        to get back to their school work.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        This pattern continued through the next couple of weeks. Luke and Din
        got along famously, and even allowed Wedge and Biggs – the other
        humanoid children at their table – to play along with them. While they
        did play together nicely, Luke preferred the quiet and kind Din over
        the other kids. There was something about sharing past trauma that
        really helped them to connect.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke and Din were growing closer, and spent all of their time at school
        together. Every day they would rush to each other, excited to see their
        friend. After about a month, Luke approached his aunt and uncle to see
        if Din could spend a weekend with them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uncle Owen?” Luke asked timidly, always fearing his uncle when asking
        for anything. He wasn’t a bad man, but he didn’t like beggars. When
        Luke asked for things, no matter what it was, Owen didn’t care for it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, Luke?” his uncle said, looking away from his datapad.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do, um, remember when I told you about my new friend from school?” His
        uncle didn’t seem to, so Luke continued. “My friend Din Djarin, from
        school? I was wondering if he could come over this weekend. Maybe spend
        the whole weekend with us?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His uncle leveled a gaze at him. “Another mouth to feed?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just for the weekend,” Luke quickly explained. “He said he really
        wanted to help out around here. He could help me with all my chores.
        He's at the same school as I am, and learning the same things about
        moisture farming.” Luke took a deep breath and held it, waiting for his
        uncle’s response.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Owen looked at Beru for a moment. “I suppose. But only if he helps you
        with your chores. I don’t want you to think you can skip those just to
        have a friend over.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you!” Luke practically shouted, running back to his room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He dug out his old datapad and went back to trying to fix it. He wanted
        to give it to Din so they could talk outside of school, and because the
        orphanage didn’t have any extra. They had discussed this a few days
        ago, but Din wasn’t happy about Luke giving him anything.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not used to gifts,” he’d said, shrugging.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Your parents never gave you anything?” Luke asked, taking a bite of
        the sludgy soup his aunt had sent him with that day.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Not really. We were quite poor, and gift giving just wasn’t a part of
        my life.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But, Din, if I give it to you then we can talk all the time. Not just
        in school.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din seemed to waver a little. “I mean...I don’t know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Think about it, ok? I’ll see if I can get it working and if I get my
        uncle to agree, then we can go through it when you come over.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled tentatively at Luke, but didn’t say anything. Luke was used
        to this. There were times where he would talk for hours, and then
        others where he wouldn’t say a word. Luke figured it had to do with
        losing his parents, so he never pushed him. They were always content
        sitting next to each other in silence if necessary, anyway.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The weekend that Din came over, Luke was so excited he could hardly
        breath. By the time the lady from the orphanage dropped Din off, Luke
        was practically bouncing out of his skin. She greeted Beru, who
        answered the door, and Din took off running after Luke almost
        immediately. Luke led him to his room, turning around with the datapad
        and presenting it to Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This is for you,” Luke said, in a hushed voice. For some reason he
        thought he’d get in trouble for fixing it back up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din looked it over a few times before looking back up at Luke. “How
        does it work?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let me show you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the afternoon was spent with Luke showing Din how
        everything worked on the datapad. He got out his new one and showed Din
        how they could talk through text messages on the pad. Din’s grin got
        bigger the more Luke explained, and he sent a sample text over to Luke.
        They giggled, enjoying the ability to talk more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Dinner was a quiet affair, as it normally was in Luke’s house. Everyone
        ate in almost silence, only asking to pass certain things now and then.
        When they got back to Luke’s room, Din was curious.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is it always that quiet here?” he asked, laying down on Luke’s bed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down next to him. “Yeah.
        My aunt and uncle don’t talk too much. They are always reading datapads
        or working on plans for the farm.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh.” Din rolled over on his back, shuffling to one side of the bed.
        Luke laid down next to his best friend and they were silent for a few
        moments.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din reached over and grabbed Luke’s hand, entwining their fingers. He
        gave it a gentle squeeze, and Luke returned it. Din shifted so that he
        was leaning on his hand looking at Luke; Luke copied his movements.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You’re my best friend, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You’re mine, too, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Suddenly, Din leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luke’s. Luke was
        so taken aback that he didn’t respond at first. No one had ever kissed
        him and he didn't know what it meant. But they were best friends,
        right? That's all that it meant.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din settled back on the bed, grabbing for Luke’s hand again. Luke laid
        down also, the fingers of his other hand going to his mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m glad you’re here with me, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Me, too, Luke.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Growing Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatooine – 9 BBY, Age 10</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading my story! I wanted to provide all of you chapter 2, so you can get an idea of how this fic is going to work. I will be posting this twice a week going forward, so look for the next chapter by Wednesday. </p>
<p>A couple of explanations here. YES, I played with ages a little. Was necessary to have them be the same age, soooo I gave myself a few liberties here. </p>
<p>Also, if you are familiar with any of my previous works, I never write a story without a HEA. No matter what – I literally can’t take it. LOL. That being said, I’m in the middle of writing an angst-filled story, so I decided that this one wouldn’t have much of that. With everything going on in my life, I simply wanted something happy to write. </p>
<p>Last, chapter one in the Star Wars timeline takes place when Luke and Din are five. Going forward, I’ll make sure the ages are clear in the chapters.  </p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked at Din, gunning the engine of his uncle’s speeder. Din
        laughed in response, grabbing his sand shield and placing it over his
        eyes. Once the shield was in place, Luke pressed on the accelerator and
        they shot out over the expanse of desert. It was just after midday,
        after their school had let out, and they had decided to have some fun
        before heading home.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They messed around in the speeder for a while, before heading back to
        the orphanage. Din was picking up his things for another weekend at
        Luke’s house, and the speeder was their transport. Beru and Owen had
        work that had to be done, so they had finally let Luke borrow it
        without them. The boys had taken full advantage of it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After collecting his stuff, they made their way to Luke’s place, racing
        through the sand still grinning at each other.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The two of them had become even closer over the last five years. Din
        had become a fixture at the Lars’ farm, as he was there almost every
        weekend. Owen and Beru had started to treat Din like another child; so
        much so that Din actually had his own list of chores alongside Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke, an adventurous ten-year-old boy, enjoyed playing around during
        chores, but Din was very serious about the work. They would talk about
        it at night in Luke’s room, when they were supposed to be sleeping, and
        Din’s explanation just didn’t quite make sense to Luke. That night
        wasn’t any different. Owen had asked them to check on the evaporator
        coil in the far field, and as per usual, Luke put up a fight where Din
        agreed immediately. Luke brought it up when they were finally able to
        relax that night.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “They are letting me come over all the time. I feel like it would be
        rude to not do my part.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s hand tightened in Din’s. They often slept with their hands
        clasped, so this wasn’t unusual. “I don’t get it. Chores are horrible.
        I'd rather be off doing anything than farming.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, putting his other arm under his head. “My parents always
        taught me to repay others for any kindness.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shifted, letting Din’s hand go. He leaned up on his elbow, looking
        down at his best friend. “You don’t talk about them often.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shifted so that he was laying exactly like Luke was, facing each
        other. “It’s still hard, you know?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I know.” Luke’s arm that he wasn’t leaning on came up and was
        placed carefully on Din’s. “I want you to. You don’t have to...if it
        bothers you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes diverted down, away from Luke’s. “It’s not that I don’t want
        to.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s hand moved softly on Din’s arm. “I know.” He leaned over and
        pressed his lips to Din’s forehead. “Let’s just go to sleep, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The boys settled down on their backs, their hands finding each other’s
        again. They were quiet for some time, and Luke was sure that Din had
        fallen asleep. In the quiet of his room, he had time to reflect on his
        best friend and all that they had been through.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When they were younger, Din had been the absolute image of a perfect
        child. He had always done what everyone had asked, where Luke was
        always the one that would get them in trouble. He was the bad
        influence, which made his aunt and uncle go a little crazy. Luke just
        hadn’t wanted to do what was expected of him; he wanted an adventure,
        and he wanted to take his best friend along for the ride.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you remember when you stole your uncle’s speeder?” Din asked,
        breaking into Luke’s thoughts.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed quietly. “Which time?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The first time. I thought Owen was going to bust something by the time
        we got back here.” Din’s laugh joined Luke’s. “He was so shocked that
        you knew how to pilot it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shrugged, though he knew Din couldn’t see it. “He never does give
        me any credit. I may not want to do any of this stuff, but I certainly
        know how. Piloting was the first thing I learned.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That’s just because you want off this desert so badly,” Din chided,
        squeezing Luke’s hand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want adventure, and I'm not going to get it in a damn desert.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Language, Luke. If Owen or Beru heard that...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Pfft. I don’t care.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are too young to swear.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke rolled his eyes. “Regardless, I needed to be able to pilot
        anything. That's why I paid such close attention when I was in the
        speeder with them. I need out of here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was quiet for a moment. “Where would you go?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s mind started traveling to all the places he’d learned about.
        “Honestly? Anywhere. I don’t even care. Just off this god forsaken
        planet.” Luke paused for a minute. “I’ll take you with me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You’re my best friend, Din. Of course I will. Now that I can pilot the
        speeder, maybe Uncle Owen will teach me how to run the other ships we
        have. Then when we are older you and I can escape this hell hole.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Where would we go?” Din asked, amending his question from earlier.
        Luke could hear the abridged excitement in his voice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wherever we wanted to.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shifted so his head was on Luke’s shoulder. Luke disconnected their
        hands so he could put his arm around his best friend, hugging him
        close. “I’d like that. Running through the galaxy, just the two of us.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled, thinking of all the fun they could have. “Just think about
        it. We could go to the hub of the galaxy. Maybe join a mercenary band
        of renegade rebels. Earn a name for ourselves fighting in the rebellion
        against the Empire. Piloting so many different ships that we can’t even
        remember the name of them all.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled. “You and the ships, Luke. I swear, when we are older, I'm
        never going to get you to settle on a planet anywhere.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why settle anywhere when we can just go everywhere?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s other arm came up and rested on Luke’s chest. Luke shifted his
        other hand and covered Din’s, and the boys fell silent again. Luke
        continued to stare up at the ceiling in his room as he listened to
        Din’s breathing even out. Eventually his own eyes got tired and he
        closed them, hugging Din even closer and reveling in the safety that
        his presence always provided.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next day saw the boys back out in the field to finish their chores.
        Luke was determined to get everything done faster than normal, since
        Din had to go back to the orphanage that night. He wanted time to spend
        with his friend, that was not about chores, so he didn’t make too much
        of a fuss about the work needed. Din smirked at him a few times,
        knowing exactly why Luke was actually focused this time.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        In the years that they had spent together, they had a sort of mind
        reading that they’d shared. They were just sort of tuned into each
        other. If Luke was upset, Din always knew. And the same the other way
        around. They were the best of friends, and it really showed to everyone
        around them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When they got home after the chores were done, they immediately went
        into Luke’s room to mess around with their datapads. Luke was still
        investigating ships, and sometimes exotic planets, and Din was keeping
        to himself on the other side of the bed. He was so focused on what he
        was doing that he jumped when they were called for dinner.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You going home after dinner, Din?” Beru asked, handing him a plate of
        food.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah,” Din said, not elaborating.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I thought you were staying tonight also?” Owen asked, taking a bite of
        the food on his plate.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Someone is coming to the orphanage tomorrow, so I have to be back
        tonight.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Someone?” Beru asked, looking at Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, there is someone who wants to adopt a kid. Din has to be there
        to keep the younger ones in line,” Luke offered, snickering.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Owen leveled an almost unreadable gaze at Luke. “Well, he tries to keep
        you in line. Doesn't always work, does it Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed again, Din joining him. “No, but he does try.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After dinner, Luke was allowed to drive Din home. Din was always quiet
        before visits like this, and Luke knew to never press him; but the
        silence was driving him crazy.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You don’t have to do this, you know. I bet Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru
        would adopt you. Then you can just come live with us all the time.”
        Luke glanced at his friend for a moment before circling the dune in
        front of them. The orphanage stood on the other side, and Luke slowed
        the speeder as they neared the building.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want them doing that. I know it’s hard for them to feed the
        three of you. And they already have to feed me every weekend.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stopped the speeder a little way away from the building. He
        shifted to look at Din. “But these visits make you unhappy. I can tell
        every time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed, shifting so he was looking at Luke. “It makes me miss my
        family. I realize that I'll never have that again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke was shocked at this revelation. He leaned closer to Din, resting
        his hand on his shoulder. “That’s not true. We are family, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Dark, brown eyes met Luke’s, and he could see tears starting to form.
        “Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke rolled his eyes, grinning, trying to cheer Din up. “Of course.
        Hell, Uncle Owen likes you better than me anyway.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled back at Luke. “I wish I could just live with you guys. I
        hate living here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The smile dropped from Luke’s face. “I know you do.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s head shifted, looking behind him. “I better get in there. I’ll
        message you tomorrow after, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, ok.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The boys pressed their lips together in a brief, friendly kiss. This
        was their usual goodbye, but for some reason Luke had a terrible
        feeling as he watched Din run into the building. He had stopped to
        wave, and Luke waved back, but something settled in the pit of his
        stomach that he couldn’t put into words.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He had a terrible feeling that he wouldn’t see him again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next day came and went, with no messages from Din. By the time he
        got to school the following day, Luke was worried like crazy. He had
        sent several messages to him, but something had felt off when he did
        it. Like Din was there, but wasn’t. It was like feeling your hand fall
        asleep – it was there but not close enough to touch.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When Din wasn’t in school, Luke found himself walking to the orphanage
        to check on him. Hoping he was just sick, he knocked on the door and
        waited for the staff to open it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hi, Luke,” the Twi’lek lady said as she opened the door. “I thought
        you might come over today. Come in, let’s talk.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Dread building in his stomach, he followed her in and sat down
        uncomfortably on the couch. “Where is Din? He wasn’t at school today.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The lady sat down, playing with her lekku draped over her shoulder.
        “Din was adopted yesterday. He's with his new family.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shrank away from her, leaning back against the couch. “Where are
        they? Can I go visit them?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She shook her head; sadness filled her eyes and she looked at Luke.
        “They are off-world.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How do I get in contact with him? He’s my best friend!” Luke started
        to get agitated, but she quickly put her hands over his.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He still has the datapad. I’m sure he’ll message you. We made sure
        with his new family that it was ok to do that; we knew you two wouldn’t
        want to be apart.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But we are, aren’t we? He’s not even on this world anymore!” Luke
        shouted, running toward the door. He left in a hurry and started
        running toward home, stopping once he was out of sight of the
        orphanage. Tears were streaming down his face as he crumbled to the
        desert floor.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His heart hurt the entire way home, and he didn’t even try to stop the
        tears. He should have been happy that his best friend had a family, but
        Luke hadn’t been kidding when he said he considered himself Din’s
        family. He didn’t want him to leave; he didn’t know what he’d do
        without his best friend.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke collapsed on his bed, having ignored his aunt and uncle’s calls
        when he walked in the door. He stared at his ceiling for a few minutes,
        remembering just the night before when they had been on his bed, when
        he heard a noise coming from his datapad.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Scrambling, Luke got up and dashed over to his desk to pick it up. It
        was an incoming transmission from Din! It was a holovid, so he could
        see Din’s face as he had recorded the message. Switching it on, Luke
        settled back into his bed to watch.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke,” Din started, his face looking as sad as Luke felt. “I’m so
        sorry I couldn’t have said goodbye to you in person. I'm sure you are
        freaking out, so I wanted to get to you as soon as possible. There
        simply wasn’t time yesterday to do this.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was adopted, Luke! By a Clan of Mandalorians! They had heard of my
        orphanage, and...Luke, they took all of us! Every last child! We are to
        be a new Clan, together.” Din had tears in his eyes, and Luke found
        that he was crying again also. “I have a family, Luke, finally! And
        there are so many of us here.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “They tell me I'm going to learn the ways of Mandalore; I'll be a
        fighter, revered through the stars...” Din’s voice trailed off, as if
        he were reciting what someone else had told him. But his focus quickly
        came back to the holovid. “But I’m going to come back for you. I'll
        never leave you, remember? As soon as I'm old enough, I'll come back to
        Tatooine and find you. Then we can go on our adventures.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Remember all the worlds you wanted to see? I’ll take you to all of
        them. And I'll be strong enough to protect you from whatever we run
        into.” Luke heard a noise from the other side of Din, who turned his
        head sharply. “I need to go; we are about to land. I don’t know what
        planet we are going to, but it’s where I'll be trained. Hopefully
        there’s no sand here.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Message me back as soon as you can, ok? Please don’t be mad that I
        didn’t stop by yesterday. I'm so sorry, Luke. You know you are my best
        friend, and you always will be.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The message ended and Luke set down his pad. Sadness engulfed him as he
        realized just how much this was going to hurt. He never once considered
        a situation where Din would leave Tatooine, unless they were leaving
        together. His oldest friend...his best friend in the whole
        universe...he was gone, and Luke felt so alone that the pain
        overwhelmed him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Pain radiated through his chest as he thought of how he would respond
        to Din. He knew he couldn’t right away, that he’d have to wait until he
        was thinking clearly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke skipped dinner that night, and his aunt and uncle left him alone.
        He figured they were called by the orphanage, so they knew why he was
        still locked in his room. His uncle didn’t even yell at him about his
        chores. They simply let him be.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After several hours, Luke finally felt up to replying to Din. He wiped
        his eyes clear of the tears that had been falling all afternoon, and
        positioned his datapad in front of him to record his message.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din,” Luke breathed, struggling with what to say. “I am so happy for
        you. I knew that this would happen for you some day, and I'm glad that
        you have found your family.” Luke swallowed thickly. “I’m going to miss
        you so much. I wish you hadn’t had to go off-world, but at least you
        get to start the adventure, right?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And Din, you better come back for me. Otherwise, as soon as I get off
        this rock, I'm going to hunt you down. You are my best friend; you
        better get me off this horrible planet some day!” Luke smiled.
        “Everything is going to be ok. I know it. Learn to fight, travel and
        see whatever you can. I'll be with you...always.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, a little bit of a downer. Just remember, we grow fast in this fic, and I want it to be overall a very HAPPY story! </p>
<p>I hope that I didn’t make any serious Star Wars mistakes. Yes, I love the movies and the Mandalorian show, and I have read some in the EU. But I'm no expert. Just a fan who became obsessed with DinLuke. Forgive any silly errors! </p>
<p>A very special thanks to my BBB (bestest buddy beta) zombified419; for introducing me to these wonderful characters – through her amazing story Naberrie Blooms, check it out – for beta-ing, and keeping me going with all of this. </p>
<p>See you all on Wednesday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Living Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatooine – 4 BBY<br/>15 years old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! I know the story seems super slow, just wait. I promise that it gets better! We dive five years into the future since last we left. As indicated in the summary, the boys are now 15 years old.</p><p>Tags are updated for this chapter, and it does include underage kissing. Forewarned :)</p><p>A reminder: my plan is not to amp up the angst, but we do have a little coming up. NOT a lot; I really just wanted these guys happy!</p><p>Next chapter coming up in a few days - by Friday at latest. THAT is one you'll want to hold out for my friends. Not saying anything other than...more tags to be added for that one...!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared out toward the setting suns on Tatooine, bracing himself
        against the glare. His thoughts were jumbled, feeling like there was
        something off about today. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong, but
        there was something different.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He'd been working in the fields after school when a feeling of dread
        fell over him. He had finished as quickly as he could before heading
        home to check on his aunt and uncle. They had both been fine, yet
        confused by Luke’s angst. He sighed and ate dinner with them silently
        before heading outside to think. He hadn’t heard from Din for a few
        days, so it’s possible that was the issue. Maybe he was just missing
        his friend.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Over the last five years, they had been able to talk frequently. Din
        never did tell him what planet he was on – perhaps because he didn’t
        know – but he always told him of the adventures he had. Luke lived for
        every word, since he still hadn’t been off-world yet. He felt an itch
        in his stomach to get as far away from sand as he could, but there was
        nothing he could do about it yet.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He'd managed to get better at flying, his uncle finally conceding in
        teaching him how to pilot the larger ships they had. Luke had excelled,
        but had never taken them outside the atmosphere of Tatooine. His uncle
        had forbidden it, and he hadn’t wanted to push him too far. If he had,
        then Uncle Owen wouldn’t have let him use the ships again. If he wanted
        to get off the world forever one day, he would have to keep practicing
        his flying abilities.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke! I’m about to shut down the power!” He heard his uncle say from
        inside the house.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Coming!” he called back, taking a final look into the horizon before
        turning and heading back inside. He went to his room and picked up his
        datapad, noting that he had a new message from Din. It wasn’t often
        that they could send holovids, mostly just using text messages.
        Something about Din’s living situation didn’t make visuals very easy,
        but Luke didn’t really understand why.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He was happy to see a message from his friend, and he eagerly opened
        it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke,
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sorry I haven’t gotten back to you in a few days. We were on another
        training trip, but we came back to amazing news. Luke...we will be on
        Tatooine for a desert training in a couple weeks! I talked to my covert
        leader, and she agreed to let me come and visit you. Are you up for
        seeing me again, my friend?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Let me know if you will be free two weeks from tomorrow. That's when
        I'll be there. I'm only there for three days, so we have a narrow
        window.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Miss you, Luke. Can't wait to see you.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke scrambled off his bed, rushing over to kitchen where his uncle
        kept the farming calendar. He noted that the harvest was a month out,
        so two weeks from tomorrow would be busy. But it didn’t matter; nothing
        could stop the feeling that bubbled up inside him at the thought of
        seeing Din again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din,
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It’s been five damn years. I'll MAKE time to see you. Tell me where
        you’ll be, and I'll get Uncle Owen to lend me a ship.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I miss you, too. I’ll be counting the days.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Within seconds of hitting send, Luke was getting a transmission – audio
        only – on his datapad. He quickly answered, knowing it could only be
        one person.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, text message isn’t good enough for you, hmm?” Luke said, laughing
        a little.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed in response. “Well, I got your message, so I knew you were
        at home and awake. I had to make good use of time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m glad you did. I haven’t heard your voice in so long.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, it has been a while.” They were quiet for a few minutes. “Luke,
        I really can’t wait to see you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sighing, Luke shifted onto his back, laying the datapad next to his
        head. “I know, Din. I feel the same way. It's been five years since I
        saw my best friend. And who knows how much you’ve changed with all the
        fighting and training you’ve done.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You, too. I bet you’ve changed a lot.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Eh...taller, sure, but nothing ever changes here, Din, you know that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed. “I wish I could just take you home with me. There's no
        reason for you to have to stay on that damn planet any longer.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din! Language!” Luke fake gasped, before sputtering out a laugh. Din
        joined him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not a child anymore, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, I guess you aren’t.” Luke smiled to himself for a few moments.
        “How long will I be able to see you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I could only get them to agree to a couple hours. But at least we can
        be alone; I really don’t want you around everyone else in my covert for
        too long. Not when you haven’t been trained in fighting like I have.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I'd get killed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “With the mouth on you, yeah you would.” They both laughed. “I have to
        head to bed, Luke. But I'll send you all the information on when and
        where, ok? As soon as I get it, I'll send it off to you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wait, Din?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Have you sworn the creed yet?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was quiet. “Not yet, I'm not ready. I will, though.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Which means I won’t be able to see your face anymore?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hmm...one day, yeah.” There was a commotion behind him. “Luke, I’m
        sorry, I really have to go. But let’s talk about this when I'm there,
        ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok, goodnight, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bye, Luke. See you soon.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The conversation cut off and Luke switched off his datapad, throwing it
        lightly onto his desk. He sat back and couldn’t stop the smile on his
        face over the thought of seeing Din again. Unfortunately, the feeling
        he had earlier in the day came back to him again, and he was stopped in
        his tracks.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He'd had bad feelings like this before. Usually that meant something
        bad was about to happen. The last time was when Din had been injured
        during training. That had been a terrifying moment for him when he’d
        received Din’s message about being injured. He had quickly assured Luke
        that he was fine, just in pain. He also said it was normal for the
        foundlings – whatever the hell that meant – to get injured during
        training.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke didn’t really understand this religion that Din had been adopted
        into. But he knew that Din was happy with them, so he never brought up
        his concerns. It had been on the tip of his tongue many times, but
        ultimately, he just wanted his friend to be happy.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Eventually, he was able to fall asleep, but his dreams were dark and
        twisted. He woke up in cold sweats several times during the night,
        still struggling with the imagery behind the dream. He couldn’t quite
        put his finger on it, but it was bigger than he’d sensed before.
        Something dark and dangerous was on the horizon.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next two weeks seemed to creep by for Luke. His day-to-day life had
        been wearing on him for some time, but it seemed particularly bad now
        that he had something to look forward to. The drabness of school and
        backbreaking labor of his chores kept him busy enough, thankfully. By
        the time he got back home each day, he was so exhausted he would just
        fall in bed. The harvest was coming up, which meant that he was going
        to be very busy.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        But for right now, all he did was look forward to seeing his friend.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finally, the day came where Luke was able to set out in his uncle’s
        ship to see Din. He knew that it would only be a couple of hours, but
        any time at all with his friend was worth it. It took him over an hour
        to fly to their location, landing a distance away to ensure it didn’t
        disrupt what they were doing. He could see several tents laid out
        against a tall dune, with a fire pit in the middle. A tall figure in
        armor was standing toward the edge of the tents.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As Luke got out of his ship, the person started running toward him and
        recognition hit him. He threw his helmet inside the cockpit of his ship
        and jumped down, rushing toward the figure. As soon as he got closer,
        Din came to a stop. Luke saw the boy he had once known standing taller
        in front of him with a goofy grin.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke,” Din said, running forward again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din,” Luke said as his arms came around his friend. “God, I have
        missed you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can’t believe you are really here.” Din’s arms tightened around
        Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, hugging him back tighter. “I live here, man. Where the
        hell have you been?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed and took a step away from Luke. He ran his hands through
        his hair; a mannerism that Luke recognized from when they were kids.
        “Everywhere, it seems. I've been to at least five planets!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke rolled his eyes. “There are a lot more than five planets out
        there, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smirked. “How would you know, Skywalker?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke jabbed at his friend’s stomach, who narrowly avoided him. “Jerk.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled him in for another hug. “I missed you, too.” They were both
        still laughing. Din pulled back, smiling. “Come on, I set up a tent on
        the other side of the dune. We can stay there for a couple hours
        undisturbed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke followed Din, glancing around and noting that he didn’t see anyone
        else around them. “Where is everyone?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, they went into town to get some provisions. That's why I was
        granted this time alone with you; didn’t need one more kid to get in
        their way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke hummed his acknowledgement, continuing to follow Din. They moved
        around the side of the dune, and Luke saw the tent set up in a small
        patch of shade. Din crawled inside, and Luke followed without a second
        thought. Once he was inside the tent, they both sat down on opposite
        walls and stared at each other for a moment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How is it being a Mandalorian?” Luke asked, unable to think of
        anything else to say. He had never been nervous in front of his friend
        before, so he wasn’t sure why he was now.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grinned. “It’s awesome. It's like being a part of this huge family.
        Everyone trusts everyone else, and we live and train together. There's
        this mutual respect, you know?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, though he couldn’t imagine anything like that. “And they
        are teaching you to fight? Just like you thought?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shifted a little. “We aren’t supposed to talk about that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is that part of the creed?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes snapped up to Luke’s. “No, I haven’t taken the oath yet.
        It's just that you cannot hope to overpower someone if you talk about
        your training all the time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke leaned forward. “Who are you overpowering? What is it that you are
        fighting?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned forward also, mirroring Luke’s posture. “What’s the problem,
        Luke? Are you angry with me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shifted so that he was sitting closer to Din. He sighed. “No, I'm
        not. I'm not sure why I was trying to pick a fight.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din reached over and grabbed Luke’s hand, pulling him closer until Luke
        was sitting right next to him. Din leaned back against the tent wall,
        but Luke leaned his head against his shoulder. Silently, Din wrapped
        his arm around Luke. For a moment or two, neither said anything.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This sucks, Din. All this time lost already.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We’ll make it up.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How do you make up time?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You, uh, try really hard?” Din started laughing, and Luke joined him.
        “I don’t know, Luke, but this is just how it is right now. We are both
        young; once we are older, we can find each other again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you really believe that?” Luke asked, leaning away from Din so he
        could look up at him. Warm brown eyes met Luke’s blue ones, staring
        into them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will learn and fight, and eventually I will take the Resol'nare –
        the oath into the creed.” Din smiled softly. “Once I am a warrior, I
        will come back to Tatooine for you and we will go wherever you want.
        This is the Way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke studied his friend. “You are different now. You were always
        serious, but there’s this...I don’t know, strength about you now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shrugged. “Probably just my training.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke settled his head back on Din’s shoulder. “Yeah, probably.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How are things on the farm?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you making fun of me?” Luke laughed, jabbing his hand into his
        friend's stomach. Din laughed, pushing his hand away.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, I'm asking! I know the harvest must be close; things busy?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Nothing ever changes, Din. It’s the same thing every day.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s going to get better.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is it?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed, shifting so that Luke’s head fell off his shoulder. Luke
        picked himself up, turning so that he was facing Din. Slowly, Din
        raised his hands and put them on either side of Luke’s face. “Yes, it
        is. There are only a couple more years before I can come and get you
        off this planet, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want off of this planet now, Din. I hate it here. I hate everything
        about it.” Luke’s eyes dropped, scared of Din seeing the tears starting
        to form. “I’m all alone here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke,” Din whispered. “Luke, look at me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His eyes came up, meeting Din’s. For a moment brown met blue and they
        just stared at each other. Then, by almost tacit mutual agreement, they
        came closer together and kissed. But this wasn’t the kiss of children,
        this was a kiss of teenage love. There was promise and joy within every
        movement of their lips on the other’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled away first. “You are never alone. Do you hear me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The tears that Luke hadn’t wanted to show came out anyway. “I hate that
        you aren’t here with me anymore.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m with you every day,” Din said, removing a hand from Luke’s face to
        place it on the center of his chest. Luke brought his hand up,
        capturing Din’s but keeping it on his chest. Din brought his mouth back
        to Luke, kissing him softly. “I love you, Luke.” Din rested his
        forehead against Luke’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, feeling something greater than joy in his chest. “I love
        you, too, Din. That's why this is so hard.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll come see you every chance I get. We'll keep talking through
        messages. It ends, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sorry,” Luke whispered, feeling more tears in his eyes. “I’m being
        really negative, aren’t I?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled back, smirking at him. “You always were a little
        overdramatic.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ah! Me? Never!” Luke faked offense, and Din pulled him in closer to
        hug him. Laughter died on their lips as they wrapped their arms around
        each other. “I wish we could be like this all the time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Someday we will be.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke pulled back, looking into Din’s eyes again. This time, he brought
        his hand up to Din’s face. “Do you really believe that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shrugged and grinned. Luke’s finger lightly traced Din’s dimple as
        it appeared. “Absolutely. Once I am old enough to start my own clan,
        I'll start it with you. We'll be together until we’re too old to fly
        somewhere. Then, we’ll settle down on a planet that has zero sand on
        it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed. “No sand, anywhere! Yes, finally he gets it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed along with Luke. “No sand ever, Luke. I promise.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You know I want that with you?” Luke asked him, the smile dropping
        from his face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I do now.” Din swallowed as if he was nervous. “I think about you a
        lot. I, um, well, I didn’t know if you’ve made other friends since I
        left. That would be really fair.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I mean, I hang out with Biggs and Wedge now and then. But I don’t have
        any best friends. You left, and I didn’t really want to replace you.”
        Luke shrugged, his thumb trailing down to trace Din’s lips. Din kissed
        his thumb lightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good,” he said, leaning forward and capturing Luke’s lips again.
        Luke's eyes closed involuntarily as he was hit with sensations all over
        his body. Pushing forward, Luke laid Din down on the floor of the tent,
        his body hovering over his. He kissed Din harder, when a voice from
        outside stopped what they were doing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ca'nara at slanar,” a loud voice said from just outside the tent flap.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bat ner ara,” Din responded, sitting up slightly. Luke got off him
        quickly, scrambling to the other side of the tent. Din smirked at him,
        standing up and poking his head outside. “Can I have just a few more
        minutes? I want to walk my friend back to his ship.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Vaabir not gotal'ur ni Ke'pare munit,” the voice said, before Luke
        heard him start to walk away.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din ducked back in the tent, coming over to sit next to Luke. “I’m
        sorry we don’t have more time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke reaches out and grabs Din’s hand, threading their fingers
        together. “Any amount of time is good.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled leaning over Luke as he pushed him to the ground. His lips
        were on Luke’s, nipping quickly, as though to kiss him as fast as
        possible. Luke responded, letting Din’s hand go so that he could wind
        both arms around him. Pushing forward, Din settled half on top of Luke,
        his mouth still on him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din,” Luke whispered, tearing his face away, needing to breathe. Din’s
        lips continued down the side of Luke’s face, down his neck, his hand
        circling slowly on Luke’s stomach. Grabbing his hand to stop it, Luke
        took a shaky breath. “It’s...hold on.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s lips stopped moving, and his head fell to Luke’s shoulder. Luke
        could hear him breathing heavy. Raising his head, he smiled
        apologetically to Luke. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke lifted his hand to Din’s face. “I understand why.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din snuggled into Luke’s hand a little more. “I don’t want to leave
        you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke bit his lip, remembering the dark dreams from the last two weeks.
        “Then don’t. Stay with me. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru will take you in.
        You are fifteen; you can choose to stay with us, can’t you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes grew dark and he pulled away. “I can’t. This is my new life,
        Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sighing, Luke sat up. “I know. And I promise I want to be supportive. I
        just...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know.” Din rested his forehead on Luke’s shoulder. Luke brought his
        hands up to wind around him, bringing him closer. “I have to go,” Din
        whispered against Luke’s neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know,” Luke said, shivering a little. “I wish you didn’t. But I
        understand.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din brought his head up. “I’ll call you as often as I can. And message
        you, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, biting his lip. He tore his eyes away from Din. “Do you,
        um...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You can ask me anything, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is there anyone you are close to? Like, you know, how close we are?”
        Luke’s face reddened.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din's hand reached over to touch Luke’s face, forcing him to look into
        his eyes. “I don’t love anyone as much as I love you, Luke.” He leaned
        over and kissed him. “I have to go, though.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I know.” Luke stood up and held out his hand to Din. Din smiled
        up at him, taking it, before pressing his lips to Luke’s again. “Don’t
        start that again, or we’ll never leave. Then the big guy will come
        back.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed, but led Luke outside. They walked hand in hand to Luke’s
        ship. “They won’t care that you’re holding my hand?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed again, shaking his head. “No, it’s fine. They knew my
        relationship with you before we got here. That's why they gave me this
        time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stopped next to his ship and turned back to Din. The glare of the
        suns was shining off of his armor, making him seem almost otherworldly.
        “And what exactly is our relationship?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What do you want it to be?” Din asked, pulling Luke close to him. He
        put his hands on Luke’s face again, bringing their foreheads together.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is there a label for this? I love you. I want to be with you. That's
        all I know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then that’s all we need.” He kissed Luke once more before pulling
        away. “Be well, Luke. I'll message you once we are back on the ship,
        ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok.” Luke took a deep breath as Din took another step away from him.
        “Din?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke swallowed thickly and turned to get on his ship, and away from his
        whole world. Everything that he loved he was leaving behind by heading
        home. He choked up on the flight back, trying to hold it in until he
        was in the safety of his room. He had to think about things the same
        way that Din did. Be happy for the time they had, rather than worrying
        about the time they were apart.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Then why was he still so worried about the future?
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww, young love! They are just so used to being together, this seems like such a logical progression for them. As promised in the beginning notes, the next chapter will be coming soon and we have another little time jump. Starting at chapter five, though, we won't have anymore massive jumps for a while.</p><p>One thing I did want to explain. If Luke was as strong with the Force as they claimed him to be, I feel strongly that he would have been able to feel things. Sense stuff coming, bad feelings, whatever. I wrote that in on purpose. Next chapter will detail what was going on in his head a little.</p><p>Thanks again to my wonderful BBB zombified419 for helping me so very much with this story! Please check out her dinluke story Naberrie Blooms - I simply adore this story so much!</p><p>More later in the week! Let me know what you think!</p><p>Mando'a translation:</p><p>Ca'nara at slanar – time to go  </p><p>Bat ner ara – on my way </p><p>Vaabir not gotal'ur ni Ke'pare munit – Do not make me wait long </p><p>Resol'nare – Mandalorian oath they swear to the creed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finding Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tatooine – 1 BBY </p><p>18 years old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, friends! I was all set to wait until tomorrow to post, but I wanted to celebrate today. This fic is entirely written and beta'd as of this morning! 19 chapters and an epilogue, which actually made me a little sad. I love this story so much I'm sad that I finished it already!</p><p>What this means is I may not stick to a schedule. I may just post whenever I feel like it :)</p><p>I won't go into too much here, just that they are of age here (and that we are just one year prior to the events that started in ANH). Also, this is the first chapter where I earn my E rating - enjoy! </p><p>Please, please read the notes at the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        “Luke!” Uncle Owen called just as Luke was walking outside. He turned
        to look at his uncle.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I need you to go into town and pick up another converter for me. I
        need it back here right away.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But Biggs is leaving tomorrow!” Luke protested. “I wanted to see him
        before he leaves.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You can go out with your friends after I have the converter. If I
        don’t get it soon, the living quarters may lose the air circulation.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke was motivated at that point. He flew out to the speeder, and
        headed directly to Tosche Station to get what his uncle needed. As he
        sped along the sand, he stared out at the landscape. The dunes were
        imposing at the best of times, but right now Luke just thought they
        were in his way.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Everything was in his way. Including himself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Biggs had offered to take Luke with him, but Luke had refused. Over the
        years, he had grown to understand that his aunt and uncle were really
        just doing the best they could with what little they had. He couldn’t
        just leave them, not after everything that they had done for him. Until
        they were able to make enough on the harvest to hire more hands, Luke
        needed to stay where he was. He hated it, but didn’t really see any
        other choice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When he got to Toche station, he saw a glimmer in the sun of a man
        wearing full armor near the store he was heading to. For a moment he
        thought it may be Din, but there really was no way to tell because of
        the helmet. The man wasn’t looking in Luke’s direction, so he shrugged
        and kept walking. If it had been Din, he would have told Luke he was
        coming.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed when thinking of Din. Their relationship had taken a turn
        the last time Luke saw him, which had been almost three years prior.
        But true to his word, Din called and sent messages to Luke any chance
        he got. They stayed in contact as much as possible, though Din hadn’t
        been able to make it back out toward Tatooine yet. Luke hid his
        frustration from Din, but as weeks turned to months...and then months
        turned to years, Luke’s frustration was starting to get the better of
        him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They always told the other how much in love they were, but the words
        alone were starting to not be enough for Luke. He was desperate to feel
        Din’s kiss again, and the next time he was given a choice he wouldn’t
        let anyone stop them. His own insecurities and naiveness had stopped
        Luke from doing anything more than kissing when he saw Din last, but he
        knew he was past all of that now. He just hoped that Din wanted the
        same thing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        And now that he was of age to leave, he wondered if Din had thought
        about that promise he’d made him so long ago. They had only briefly
        talked about it a year ago when Din finally swore the Mandalorian oath.
        At that time, Din hadn’t been able to come for Luke because of his
        covert and the obligations that he’d had. Then, it wasn’t touched on
        again. There had been more pressing matters, such as the fact that Din
        never got on the holovid without his helmet anymore; a fact that made
        Luke miss Din’s face so much it hurt.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Though Luke had made the decision to stay with his aunt and uncle, his
        pressing need to get away from Tatooine was still there daily. He still
        wanted to leave the planet with Din, and kept hoping that his aunt and
        uncle would tell him soon that he could leave with their blessing. He
        never spoke to them of his relationship with Din, though he got the
        impression they wouldn’t have minded. He knew they just wanted what was
        best for him, and Luke knew it was obvious that was Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He got into the store and walked over to the counter, placing the order
        for what his uncle needed. He glanced around at the few customers in
        there with him, before turning his attention back to the attendant. He
        was stopped on his way out.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?” Luke glanced up and met the kind, old eyes of Ben Kenobi.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ben, how are you?” Luke reached out and shook his hand. He'd met him a
        few times, but didn’t really know him that well.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ah, I am well, thank you. How are you? And your aunt and uncle?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good, thank you. I'm sorry, but I must be off. Uncle Owen needs this
        converter as soon as possible. If you’ll excuse me?” Luke smiled at the
        old man and tried to leave, but Ben stopped him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, of course. Just be careful out there? I heard there was a
        Mandalorian in town.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded. “Yeah, I saw him on my way in. I'll be careful.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As Luke was on his way back home, a little feeling of regret started to
        bubble up inside him. He turned the feeling over, trying to identify
        the cause and all he kept seeing was that Mandalorian in Tosche
        Station. Why would that cause him to feel regret?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He got out of his speeder, running inside to hand over the part to his
        uncle, and then walked back to his room to change. He was going to meet
        Biggs and a few friends for the night, but he hadn’t wanted to go in
        dirty clothes. After using the refresher, he said his goodbyes to his
        aunt and uncle, letting them know he’d be back in the morning, and then
        set off in the speeder.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His mind was wandering as he was racing through the dunes, and suddenly
        Luke looked up and realized that he had somehow navigated his way back
        to Tosche Station. He slowed down as he got closer, before finally
        stopping in front of the store he’d been at earlier. For a moment he
        sat there trying to figure out why the hell he’d come here, before he
        heard a strangled cry.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stood up in the speeder, his head whipping to the sound of a
        familiar voice. The Mandalorian that he had seen earlier came running
        up to him. He shouldn’t have been able to tell because of the helmet,
        but Luke knew him immediately anyway.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din? Is that really you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The Mandalorian – Din – came over to Luke and put his arms around him.
        Luke hugged him back just as hard, laughing. “What the hell are you
        doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were in this sector?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was going to surprise you tomorrow at the farm,” Din said, leaning
        back and separating himself from Luke. “God, it’s good to see you,
        Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mando! Is there trouble out here?” a dirty looking man from the tavern
        next to the store asked, sticking his head out the door. His eyes
        danced between Luke and Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke saw Din’s posture change when spoken to, and it gave him an uneasy
        feeling. Din stood up straight, all traces of his friend gone.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No trouble.” Luke almost didn't recognize his voice through the voice
        modulator and the change in tone. The man slipped back inside the
        tavern, and Din turned his attention back to Luke. “You have somewhere
        to be? Or can you hang out for a bit?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke grinned. “Actually, I'm free the whole night.” Biggs and anything
        else he had been planning to do was long forgotten.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Will you come with me to my room? It’s off to the side of the station,
        near my ship.” Din waves his hand to the side of the station.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, that would be great.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They walked slowly, Luke following Din. He noticed a small hut off to
        the side, next to an old pre-Empire ship. Din was walking toward it, so
        Luke assumed this was their destination. Once inside the hut, Din
        closed and locked the door before turning to Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Slightly nervous, Luke glanced around the small hut. There was minimal
        furniture; only a bed and a small table and chairs. But it was homey
        enough.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, what are you doing here?” Luke asked him, turning to face his
        friend. He still wasn’t used to the helmet and immediately Luke missed
        Din’s eyes. They had always been captivating, and he found that he was
        desperate to see them again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I had a mission in this sector, so I decided to refuel and stay for
        the night. As I said, I was planning on surprising you at the farm
        tomorrow. I didn’t know until yesterday that I'd even be this close to
        you. But the timing is perfect.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is that right?” Luke wet his lips unconsciously, imagining that Din
        watched his tongue. All of the years spent without him were suddenly
        focused and causing him to feel a stirring of warmth in his stomach.
        “Why is the timing perfect?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pushed away from the door, taking several steps until he was
        standing right in front of Luke. He reached back and unclasps the
        latches on his helmet. Luke quickly put his hands up to the helmet,
        stopping Din’s progress.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wait,” Luke said, slightly out of breath.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why? I want to see you without the visor.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want you to break your creed for me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled. “Silly, Luke. You are family; my Clan. I'm not breaking
        anything by taking this off.” He pressed his body into Luke’s. “I want
        to see you,” he whispers, his hands slid up to cover Luke’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Swallowing thickly, Luke started to lift the helmet off with Din
        helping. As soon as it was off, Luke was taken almost aback by the man
        staring back at him. It had been almost two years since he’d seen his
        face and that had been through a holovid; three years since he’d seen
        it in person. Din had grown up; no longer was he the fresh-faced child
        that Luke knew and loved; now he was a man with dark searching eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grinned at Luke, taking the helmet and setting it on the table.
        “Your eyes are much brighter with that off.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So are yours,” Luke said, taken in by the emotion swirling around
        them. Din laughed and reached for Luke, bringing him even closer.
        Luke’s hands find their way to Din’s face, and he traces every line he
        can see, focusing on the dimple he loved so much. “I missed you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s smile grew wider as his hands tightened on Luke’s back. “I missed
        you, too. Will you let me show you how much?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke met Din’s eyes and nodded, unable to speak. In a flash, Din’s
        mouth settled on Luke’s, causing them both to groan. Luke's arms went
        around Din’s shoulders and into his hair, softly pulling on it, causing
        Din to groan in Luke’s mouth. Din's tongue came out tentatively,
        swiping across Luke’s bottom lip. Luke opened his mouth in response,
        and Din’s tongue plunged in, deepening the kiss.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s fingers fell to Din’s armor, which felt completely in the way.
        He worked around on Din’s chest trying to find a way to get it off.
        When he was unsuccessful, Din brought his hands up and started to
        unclasp everything, tossing it slightly away from them on the floor.
        Soon, Din was just standing in his underclothes. Once the armor was
        off, Din set about to rid Luke of his clothing as well. Luke had far
        fewer layers, so the progress was faster with him. Din’s mouth
        continued to move on Luke’s as he shed the last piece of clothing on
        Luke’s body.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned back, his eyes dropping down, studying Luke’s body. Luke
        shivered at the appraisal as his hands came up to take off Din’s
        undershirt, exposing his broad and muscular chest. Din slipped off the
        last of his clothes before meeting Luke once more; his lips attacked
        again. The pressure was heavy, and Luke found himself being pushed back
        and being laid down on the bed behind him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din settled in-between Luke’s legs as his mouth wandered away from
        Luke’s mouth. His lips seared into Luke as they slowly made their way
        to Luke’s ear, and then down his neck and onto his chest. Luke’s
        breathing sped up as Din’s tongue traced a line down his chest, slowing
        to kiss it every now and then. Luke was starting to feel overwhelmed by
        emotion and passion when Din’s soft yet calloused hand closed around
        Luke’s cock.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Fuck, Din...” Luke’s eyes closed immediately, the sensations being too
        much. Din just chuckled, but kept his hand moving up and down on Luke
        while his mouth continued to attack his chest. As Din moved lower and
        lower, Luke found his breath catching in anticipation.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke had never been with anyone else; which really shouldn’t have
        surprised anyone. There was no one in Tatooine that held his interest
        as Din always had. So, when Din’s mouth covered Luke’s cock for the
        first time, he practically jumped out of his skin at the sensation.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Easy, Luke. Let me take care of you,” Din murmured before settling his
        mouth back on Luke’s cock. Luke felt Din’s tongue circle around the
        head, and he moaned loudly. Din started moving up and down quickly, and
        Luke focused on the warmth spreading throughout his body. His tongue
        would flick on the head as he came up, but when his hands came
        in-between them to cup Luke’s balls, that’s when he lost all coherent
        thought.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din, I’m...fuck! I’m...” Luke gasped, grabbing onto Din’s hair.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let go, Luke, I’ve got you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        And Luke couldn’t stop it if he’d tried. The warmth in his stomach
        exploded and he felt as if he had touched a live wire. His back arched
        off the bed, but Din held him down, keeping his mouth on Luke’s cock as
        he came. The feeling was like nothing Luke had ever felt before coming
        on his own; this was so overpowering that he struggled to breathe as he
        came down.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din let go of Luke and started kissing his way back up, finally surging
        his tongue into Luke’s mouth. Luke tasted saltiness in Din’s mouth, but
        it wasn’t unpleasant. Sharing in this way felt completely natural and
        right. Luke had expected Din to press into him, wanting to find his own
        release. Instead, Din shifted and settled on the bed, pulling Luke over
        to rest on his shoulder.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ve been wanting to do that for three years,” Din said, chuckling as
        Luke’s hand slowly moved back and forth on his chest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke chuckled as well. “Well, I'm not complaining.” They both laughed.
        Luke’s hand kept moving lightly across Din’s skin, and he saw it pebble
        under his touch. “I can...I mean, do you want...?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din glanced down at Luke. “I’m ok for now. Let's talk for a little
        bit?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s face got red. “You don’t want me to...?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grinned, and Luke stared at the dimple again. “Of course, I do, but
        let’s talk first, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shifted so that he was on his elbow, and Luke followed suit. It was
        reminiscent of when they were kids and would share Luke’s bed, and the
        significance of it wasn’t lost on Luke. Din brought his hand up and met
        Luke’s, entwining their fingers.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I really miss not being able to see you,” Din finally said, his thumb
        rubbing on Luke’s hand. “I’ve been thinking about doing this with
        you...being like this with you for so long I'm almost embarrassed to
        admit it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How long?” Luke asked, curious. “When did you know you wanted me, in
        this way?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smirked. “Almost the same time I met you. I didn’t know what it was
        back then, of course, but as we got older, I realized just how much I
        felt for you. Seeing you three years ago solidified it all for me.” Din
        leaned over and pressed his forehead to Luke’s. “When did you know?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke was quiet for a moment. “Honestly, when you were sitting next to
        me three years ago. I never really thought about it before that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t hold back, Luke. Tell me.” Luke almost smiled at the fact that
        Din always knew when he was holding something back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I never really thought that I could have this, you know? Uncle Owen
        and Aunt Beru seem really happy, but I never really, truly thought
        about being happy myself. I know you would say I focus on the negative
        too much, and it’s true. But I also just never thought happiness like
        this was possible.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, you deserve to be happy every day. I've been telling you that
        for years.” Din shifted impossibly closer to Luke. He separated their
        hands and brought his hand to Luke’s back. “If you’ll let me, I'll make
        you happy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked, his eyes falling away from the intensity of Din’s gaze.
        “You already do.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, look at me.” Din’s voice was soft. Luke met Din’s eyes; there
        was nothing but love and acceptance within them. “I love you more than
        anything in the galaxy. I want to keep making you happy. From here on
        out, it’s just us, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke didn’t take the time to digest what Din was saying, as his mouth
        was on him immediately. Groaning, Luke deepened the kiss and shifted
        his hand so that he could take Din’s erection into his hand. Din moaned
        in Luke’s mouth, but didn’t stop kissing him as Luke’s hand began to
        move. Soon, the feeling must have overwhelmed Din because he lost
        contact with his lips, Din’s head falling to Luke’s shoulder. His
        breathing was ragged as Luke continued to move on him, peppering his
        shoulder with soft kisses.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, Din. I want to make you happy, too.” Luke’s tongue tasted
        Din’s shoulder, and then his neck, sliding up to his ear. “Come for me,
        Din,” Luke whispered into his ear, causing Din to shudder under him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m...close...” Din said into Luke’s shoulder. Quickly, Luke pushed
        Din down on his back, slipping down so that he could put his mouth over
        Din’s cock. That's all it took; Din came with a loud moan, gripping
        Luke’s hair tightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke carefully swallowed everything Din gave him, noting that it tasted
        similar to his own. He waited, sucking softly, until Din’s hands
        started to push him away. Then, he kissed his way back up to Din’s
        awaiting mouth, which attached itself to Luke’s immediately. Arms came
        around Luke then, almost crushing him into Din as their mouths
        continued to move together. It was a slower pace now, though, that the
        rush of urgent need was gone.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din kissed Luke softly and pulled back. “You really have the whole
        night?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I'm supposed to be somewhere else tonight. No one will look for
        me before noon tomorrow at the earliest.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grinning widely, Din got up and shuffled around until all the lights
        were off. Then, he pulled back the covers and he and Luke both got
        under them. Sleep was starting to invade his mind as he snuggled closer
        to Din, his head on Din’s chest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m so glad you are here with me,” Luke murmured, arms tightening
        around Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din kissed Luke’s forehead. “Shh, just go to sleep. I’ll always be here
        with you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke slowly became aware of his surroundings just before dawn. He was
        curled on his side, with Din pressed up against him, arms holding him
        close. He felt Din’s even breath on the back of his neck and it caused
        him to shiver. He must have woken Din up; he felt lips press down on
        the back of his shoulder and Din’s arm tighten around him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did you sleep ok?” Din asked, his voice thick from sleep.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Better than I normally do,” Luke said, chuckling a little. He shifted
        so that he could see Din, who stayed upright, towering over him a
        little.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good.” Din brought his lips down to meet Luke’s in an earnest kiss.
        “Morning,” he said into Luke’s mouth. They continued to kiss for a few
        more minutes before Din pulled back. Luke’s hand came up to Din’s face,
        tracing the dimple as Din smiled down at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you,” Luke whispered, feeling warmth spread through his chest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you more,” Din said, playfully, bringing his lips back to
        Luke’s. “I can’t wait to get off this stinking planet, though.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, you and me both,” Luke said, shifting so that he was sitting up,
        lips still connected to Din’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let’s go then. The sooner the better.” Din shifted so that they were
        looking at each other again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What?” Luke’s mouth went dry. “What do you mean?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You’re of age now, right? You can just come with me this time,” Din
        announced, his smile overtaking his face. “We’ve both waited long
        enough. I have my own ship, and I have responsibilities to my covert,
        but you can just come with me. No one will say anything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s thoughts became erratic, thinking of his aunt and uncle. “Din, I
        can’t just come with you. I have responsibilities of my own.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din rolled his eyes. “To a farm you hate, and with an aunt and uncle
        who won’t let you have any fun.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “They are farmers; and the last couple years have been rough on them,
        you know that.” Luke sat up, shifting so he was leaning against the
        headboard of the bed. “I’ve told you enough of what they’ve gone
        through. You can’t just expect me to leave now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din moved so that he was sitting next to Luke, grabbing his hands. “But
        Luke, we’ve waited so long for this. It was always the plan that we
        had, wasn’t it? As soon as you were of age I would come and get you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shook his head, licking his lips in nervousness. “No, I mean, yes
        that’s what we had planned, but I just can’t go now. Not yet. Uncle
        Owen is going to be able to afford to hire more people soon; once that
        happens, I can leave with you.” Luke brought one of his hands up to
        Din’s face – who was wearing a look that Luke didn’t recognize. “Of
        course, I want to go with you; we just need to give them a little more
        time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din brushed off Luke’s hand. “We’ve planned this for years. You are
        finally old enough to leave, and you don’t want to?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Not right now, Din, that’s all I'm saying. I owe them; they didn’t
        have to take me in after my parents died.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stood up; anger written on his face. He walked to the front of the
        bed and started dressing. “I can’t understand you. This was always the
        plan, Luke! I’ve been working hard for years waiting to get to this
        moment where I can finally get you away from this planet – that you
        hate – just for you to tell me to wait?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke watched in shock as Din got dressed, slowly easing himself out of
        the bed. He started to gather his things also, putting them on piece by
        piece as the silence in the room got heavier. Once Din had put on all
        his armor, he sank into the bed, looking up at Luke with tears in his
        eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t you want to leave with me? Isn’t that what you wanted this whole
        time?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sank down onto the bed. He held his shirt in his hands tight,
        trying to hold back the shaking he could feel coming. “I’ve always
        wanted that with you. The second you left me, that’s what I wanted.”
        Luke ran his hand through his hair, feeling it starting to shake from
        emotion. “I owe them, Din. Surely you understand that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes studied Luke’s face for a few minutes. “You’re different
        now. You've changed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke half smirked, looking away from the intense gaze. “We all change
        as we grow older.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You realize I broke rules coming here, don’t you? That I could anger
        my covert by being here with you?” Din said, anger in his voice again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes snapped back to Din’s. “No, I-I didn’t.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I wasn’t supposed to come this far out, but I knew that I had to see
        you. I knew that I wanted to get you away from this planet. The planet
        that you have been begging me to get you off of since we were ten years
        old.” Din stood up and started pacing. “Damnit, Luke! If I'm caught
        without my helmet on in front of you, I lose everything!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stood up, holding out his hands to stop Din’s pacing. “You told me
        it was fine. That we were family and you could take your helmet off in
        front of me!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stopped pacing, staring at Luke for a minute before he responded.
        “If we got married, then you’d be Clan. Otherwise, it’s a violation of
        my creed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why would you do this then? I told you not to betray any oaths for
        me!” Luke was desperate. He glanced around the room, locating the
        helmet on the table. Quickly, he grabbed for it and handed it to Din,
        who’s eyes hadn’t moved from Luke’s. “Please, put this on. I don’t want
        anything bad to happen to you because you took it off.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grabbed the helmet, but made no move to put it on. “The damage is
        done already.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sank to the ground, saddened by what he had pushed his friend into
        doing. “Why would you do this? The creed is your life, Din!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din came over and knelt next to Luke, setting his helmet down and
        putting his hands on Luke’s face. “You are my life, Luke! I did this
        because I expected us to marry; live among the stars together...just
        like we always planned. I knew it wouldn’t matter once we were
        married!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Tears escaped Luke’s eyes, and he lowered them. “I wish you had told me
        this before.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come with me, Luke. Let me get you off this planet. Be my husband, for
        everyone in the galaxy to see. You are mine, just as I am yours. This
        is the Way.” Din lowered his head so that he could press a kiss to
        Luke’s forehead.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sadness engulfed Luke so heavy that he almost collapsed under it. With
        resigned effort, he raised his head and his eyes met Din’s. “It’s not
        my way, Din. I can't come with you right now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s hands dropped from Luke’s face. His face was unreadable as he
        reached over and grabbed his helmet, setting it on his head. “Then you
        cannot see my face. If you are not Clan, then you are just another
        person in the universe.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stood up, and Luke reached after him. “Din, don’t do this. Don’t
        leave like this. Please?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din had gathered his things from the table, and started for the door.
        He paused, his head turning slightly toward Luke. “Go home, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He walked outside, shutting the door firmly. Luke lost his battle with
        the tears, just letting them come. He sank down to the floor, laying
        almost curled into a ball letting the sadness envelope him. His damn
        pride and responsibility had ruined everything. After a long time,
        hoping to hear Din come back in, he sat up and put his shirt on. He was
        just slipping his boots on when he heard the ship engines start.
        Quickly, Luke ran outside just in time to see the gun ship lift up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke watched as Din got smaller and smaller, lost in the atmosphere of
        Tatooine. He wanted to sink into the sand and let his emotions
        overwhelm him again, but he knew he couldn’t.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He had to get home and back to his chores. Back to his drab and boring
        life; and this time he was alone. He had lost the one person in the
        universe that he loved. And something told me that the dark and twisted
        dreams he’d been having for three years had finally come true.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Dark fear and anguish surged through him as he walked to his speeder.
        The feeling of darkness surrounded him, just as it had in his dreams
        for years. This is what he felt was going to happen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        And it was all his fault.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so, here me out! </p><p>This was necessary to get us through the original trilogy and the Mandalorian seasons 1 and 2 mostly. Trust me, this is resolved sooner than you may think, because I really just wanted them together.</p><p>Next chapter will be posted soon and will take place after the movies and TV show-ish. You'll see, but please don't be too upset. Be patient and it will pay off soon, I promise!</p><p>Thanks again to my BBB (bestest buddy beta) for not only beta'ing for me, but for introducing me to this amazing ship that I literally cannot get enough of. Please read her dinluke story Naberrie Blooms for a simply beautiful interaction between our favorite couple.</p><p>I hope you all stick with me - more soon!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV - 10 ABY </p>
<p>Post Star Wars original trilogy<br/>Post Mandalorian Season 1/Partially through Season 2 </p>
<p>Age 28</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, and here we go! "Present day," or what I would considered present, anyway. Ten years have passed since the last chapter, where we have experienced many things. The original trilogy for Luke, and then the post-Empire fall clean up. And Din has been learning to be a bounty hunter and the majority of the Mandalorian TV series has happened.</p>
<p>Won't hold you here too much. I may start posting these daily, or close to, going forward. Now that the entire fic is written, I don't really have to stick to twice a week - if you all want more! Let me know!</p>
<p>Enjoy - FYI, no Din in this chapter. Looking to chapter 6......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes, quieting his mind and started reaching out
        through the Force. He had been through so much over the last ten years,
        and sometimes it all seemed to overwhelm him. Right now, he needed to
        meditate to determine what was bothering him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Since the years of the Rebel Alliance, and the destruction of the
        second Death Star, Luke had to have many sessions such as these. Even
        he could admit that his training hadn’t been exactly textbook, like
        anyone attending a Jedi academy of old. And since he didn’t feel like
        he’d gotten everything he needed before his teachers had been lost, he
        felt the need to meditate as often as possible.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        In meditation, he gained clarity...
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ...or he would get interrupted. Luke’s eyes flew open, only to see the
        ghost of his father casually leaning against the side of the temple.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Father,” Luke greeted him, resisting the urge to sigh in frustration.
        It was never good when Anakin showed up; that meant something was bad.
        “What brings you to the land of the living?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Anakin chuckled, tucking his hands inside his robes. “I just wanted to
        see my son. Is that too great a feat, Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You never come without purpose,
        Father. I'm sure someone is on fire, or something is being robbed. And
        you wish me to run off to lay chase. Yes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Anakin laughed again; this time louder than before. “No, son, nothing
        like that. I merely am here to assist you. I can feel your conflict and
        I wish to be of assistance.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke eyed him warily. “When I am in conflict, typically Obi-Wan or Yoda
        come to assist. Why is this different?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Because you are conflicted over an emotion they do not know as much
        about. You are in love, and pining.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s sharp intake of breath caused Anakin to lower his head staring
        directly at his son’s face. They were silent for a moment as Anakin was
        waiting for Luke to acknowledge the issue. The stare off continued, and
        Luke still said nothing. Though after a few minutes, he lowered his
        eyes, not meeting his father’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, this is not meant to embarrass you. I am here to help. Sometimes
        if you talk about it with someone who is impartial, you will feel
        better.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I thought I just had to meditate to clear my head.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Some things are not as easy to dissuade.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Like this situation.” It wasn’t a question. Luke sighed and ran his
        hand through his hair. “Ok, Father, let’s talk about it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It has been many years since you have seen him, yes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “If you can tell what’s wrong with my thinking right now, then you know
        that much. Don't dig your way into my head and then ask me questions
        you already know the answers to,” Luke snapped, and then immediately
        felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Father. I am not myself today.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why today over other days, son?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You know the answer to that as well.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell me anyway.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s been ten years today since I ruined everything. Ten years gone.”
        Luke felt tears start to burn in his eyes, and he stood up quickly. He
        walked to the other side of the top of the temple he was in on Yavin
        IV, staring out over the forest. He sensed his father coming closer to
        him, but he didn't shift. He needed to get control over his emotions.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “There is another reason I am here,” Anakin said, his voice breaking
        into Luke’s thoughts. “Something that the others wish me to tell you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And I wouldn’t believe it coming from them?” Luke laughed humorlessly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No; I wished to be the one to tell you.” Luke shifted to look at his
        father, forgetting the tears in his eyes. Anakin smiled softly,
        bringing his hand up to Luke’s shoulder. “It is not the right day, but
        I believe it may help you some. So, I wished to come and tell you.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You remember from the Jedi texts, and everything you’ve been taught,
        about Jedi and attachments?” Luke leveled a look at his father. “They
        are not true; they were the wrong idea.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared at his father, his mouth falling open slightly. “Well,
        that’s not what I expected you to say.” Luke closed his mouth and
        thought for a moment. “Are you telling me that the Jedi texts are
        wrong? What am I even doing here, Father?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke turned away again, letting the cool breeze hit his face. “It’s not
        that they were all wrong, Luke. It’s that we didn’t really understand
        what was needed. As a Jedi, you are always asked to give yourself over
        to the Force for others. The thought was that it was too difficult to
        keep attachments, and stay impartial.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “For a time, I was the reason that rule existed.” Anakin laughed
        slightly, and Luke just huffed out another sigh. “But I want you to
        learn from the mistakes that I made, Luke. Please, let me tell you what
        happened with me and your mother. I want you to understand more of this
        story, so you understand why I believe this will help you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke didn’t turn around, keeping his father behind him while his face
        betrayed his sorrow and fear. “I will listen, Father. I always do. I do
        not understand how this will help me, but I always listen.” Luke
        turned, placing a careful mask on his face of stoniness. “If you will
        do me a favor.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What is it?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let me meditate in peace when you are done, damnit.” Luke grinned at
        his father, who smiled back at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It started when I was but a boy, and met a beautiful girl I thought
        was an aide to the Queen of Naboo...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once Anakin had finished his tale, he had lingered for a while in
        silence. He was letting Luke absorb all that he told him; and his son
        always needed extra time to think things through properly. Luke was
        sitting against the wall at the top of the temple, looking out over the
        forest in complete silence. He had been that way for almost an hour,
        but Anakin wasn’t worried. He could feel his son working through
        everything in his head.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you believe things could have been different if the laws of Jedi
        hadn’t been so absolute?” Luke asked, finally breaking the silence.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I do. And always have, actually.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And what about now? Now that you exist within the Force, has your
        opinion changed?” Luke turned to stare at him, his face unreadable.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Anakin had expected this question, and he knew that he had to be
        careful with the way he responded. But he felt he owned his son this
        bit of truth. “I understand now more than ever how ancient rules and
        laws are not always the right path.” Anakin walked closer to Luke. “We
        were made to stop a fundamental part of our living experiences;
        something that is so key for all humanoids. Love is the basis of
        everything good in the galaxy, and we stifled ourselves.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, yes, Luke. I believe it now even more than before. I will never
        say that was the cause of my fall; that responsibility falls to me
        alone. But I do believe that the rules and regulations that were built
        for, and by, the Jedi were fallible. We cannot assume we know
        everything – that is the definition of arrogance.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, looking at Anakin with a small smile. “Thank you, Father,
        for sharing this with me. It has given me much to consider.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Anakin hesitated. “Do you want to talk it over more?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced up at him, a soft expression on his face. “I-not now, no.
        I want to meditate and think on my own. But thank you for telling me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “One thing more, Luke, and then I'll leave you.” Anakin shifted down so
        that he and Luke were eye to eye. “It is your path to take; do not let
        some old books tell you the right way. Be happy. That's all that’s
        important now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled, his eyes filling with unshed tears. He nodded to Anakin as
        he slipped away into the Force again. Luke continued to stare out the
        temple window, enjoying the cool breeze on his face. The very thought
        that he could be a Jedi and have an attachment – Din – in his life made
        him happier than he thought possible. The only problem was that he had
        no way of finding him. He had left Tatooine ten years ago and had never
        been in contact since.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Admittedly, Luke had been busy for several years after. Joining the
        rebels, defeating an evil Sith...the usual stuff for a Jedi. Even being
        a Jedi seemed foreign to him some days. When he was on Chandrila with
        Leia and attending senate meetings, the way some of the other world
        leaders would look at him was enough to give anyone a headache. Like he
        could kill them with a glance, or destroy their home planet in a mere
        thought. Luke was terribly uncomfortable around so many prying eyes,
        which is why he convinced Leia and the New Republic Senate to allow him
        to teach from Yavin IV.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        So far Yavin had been lonely. He hadn’t looked for any new children
        yet, but he had only been there a couple months. He had been focusing
        on readying the temple first before seriously searching for any Force
        sensitive children. The temple had been in varying stages of disrepair
        when he’d gotten there. They had used it as a base when Luke first
        joined the rebels, and had left rather quickly after the Death Star
        exploded. Some of the equipment was still there, but the local animals
        had done some damage to it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke had been cleaning and organizing most of the day, and had decided
        to take the afternoon to meditate when his father had interrupted him.
        Now that he was alone again, he could go back to focusing on clearing
        his head. The conversation had started him down the dangerous path of
        thinking about Din again, though, and he was struggling to find the
        clarity meditation usually brings.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared out into the setting sun and thought over every word Din
        had ever said to him, every touch, every ‘I love you’ spoken. His heart
        hurt with sorrow over losing Din so many years ago; it was an ache that
        started as he watched the ship fly away and never really left. Leia had
        tried to find Din a couple times over the year for Luke, but hadn’t
        been successful.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke was sure that Din wasn’t using his real name, considering the
        reclusiveness of the Mandalorians in general. Just asking the galaxy if
        they’d seen a Mandalorian wasn’t really useful. Luke had despaired
        every time she had come back saying that she hadn’t found him; and
        eventually, she stopped volunteering and he stopped asking. It was
        simply too painful to continue to hope.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        So, he threw himself into Jedi training, seeking out all the texts he
        could find, visiting Jedi temples all over the galaxy. Soon he had
        gathered everything he could find and had communed with many Jedi
        ghosts. When he returned to Coruscant he had begged Leia for a quiet
        place to set up, and they had decided on Yavin IV.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finally, Luke was able to calm his mind. He reached out with the Force,
        searching. But he didn’t know what he was searching for. He simply
        reached out to see how far he could sense. He started with the planet
        he was on. There were several farms, many cities, and even more people
        scattered around the planet. Luke felt each of them through the Force
        as tiny slivers of light. He pushed past Yavin, not sensing anything
        dangerous.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He spread himself out past the stars and achingly into system after
        system. He wasn’t searching for children, but he saw one that was just
        out of reach. He pushed himself a little farther trying to focus on the
        shining light of the child. Luke realized as he got closer that the
        child was actually reaching out for him just as he was. Excited, Luke
        pushed the last distance and connected with the light.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Friend?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Yes, Luke thought. I am a teacher. A Jedi.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt swirls of emotions around the word Jedi; the child was
        scared. More afraid than he should be at that word.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Friend. Luke impressed again. I will not hurt you. I will protect you
        and teach you.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        At the word ‘protect,’ the child seemed to be happy. Luke was flooded
        with a series of images of a man dressed in armor. His heart gave way
        just a little knowing that the man looked similar to how Din had the
        last time he’d seen him. But he focused on the feelings and images that
        the child was sending him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The man was definitely a Mandalorian; and the child felt protected in
        his presence. There was a glimmer of recognition – the child felt that
        this man was his father, and loved him as if he was.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled. I am glad you are with someone who protects you, little
        one.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The child seemed confused by Luke’s response, so Luke asked him to
        explain. He got a vision of a Jedi speaking to the child’s father.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Jedi: He’s formed a strong attachment to you. I cannot train him.
        <br/>
        Mandalorian: What? Why not? You’ve seen what he can do.
        <br/>
        Jedi: His attachment to you makes him vulnerable to his fears. His
        anger.
        <br/>
        Mandalorian: All the more reason to train him!
        <br/>
        Jedi: No. I’ve seen what such feelings can do to a fully-trained Jedi
        Knight. To the best of us. I will not start this child down that path.
        It’s better to let his abilities fade.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke blanched as the scene faded, and he felt the child’s sadness. Not
        because he wasn’t going to be trained by the Jedi, but that his father
        had seemed sad after that interaction.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Where can I find you, little one?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The child – Grogu, Luke suddenly thought; the name of the child came to
        him without prompting – was attached to his father, but this is exactly
        the same kind of attachment that Luke and Anakin had discussed today.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke got the sense that their ‘conversation’ was taking a lot out of
        the child. He got the general sense of where he was located, and said,
        I will find you, little one. And I will train you.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu was appreciative, but again there was only an underlying need to
        please his father. His father wanted him trained, so he was glad that
        Luke was willing to do this.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As Grogu started to fall asleep, Luke began to weave his way back to
        Yavin. There was something unsettling about the interaction between the
        Jedi and the Mandalorian – could it be Din? – and he couldn’t put his
        finger on what. He had a vague idea of where the child was, but he knew
        he could seek out the Jedi much easier.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke took a big breath and focused again. He lingered on the Jedi’s
        signature that he felt through Grogu and began his search. He found her
        in a surprising place, just one sector over from him. She was on Corvus
        still, even though he sensed she would be taking a journey soon.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke woke himself up from the meditation and got up to run down to the
        ground floor of the temple as fast as he could. He grabbed his bag,
        shoving rations and clothes in before signaling to Artoo to prep his
        X-wing. Within a few minutes, he had everything he needed and he made
        his way to the hanger bay.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Jumping in his ship, he continued the prep to take off. Artoo hadn’t
        gotten far in the take-off sequence, so he finished up and then gunned
        the engine, slowly easing off the planet. Once he was outside the
        atmosphere, he punched in the coordinates and he was on his way.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It only took a couple hours to reach the planet. Luke reached out and
        felt that the Jedi was still there, so he landed close to the city. He
        instructed Artoo to stay near the ship, and he jumped out to make his
        way into town. He saw a hooded figure near the gate, and he knew
        immediately that the Jedi had been waiting for him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She stepped forward, her hands out in front of her in a defensive
        manner. “Who are you? Why are you here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke took a cautious step forward, his hands similar to hers. “I am
        Luke Skywalker. I’ve come seeking a Jedi.” He cocked his head to the
        side as she regarded him with shock, no longer the defender of the
        town. “Do you know me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She put her hands down, relaxing her posture slightly. “Did you say
        Skywalker?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke took several steps closer. He looked into her face as she lowered
        her hood, but he did not recognize her. “I-yes, I’m Luke Skywalker,” he
        said again, studying her for any signs of the familiar. “Who are you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My name is Ahsoka Tano,” she said, her eyes still wide as they stared
        at him. “Are you related to Anakin?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke grimaced; there was never a good way to answer that question.
        “Anakin Skywalker was my father,” he confirmed, watching her carefully.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, my...” Ahsoka put her hand over her mouth and she teetered a
        little. Luke rushed forward to catch her before she collapsed on the
        ground. She looked up at Luke, studying him. “Anakin is your...?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My father.” Luke glanced down at her, smiling softly. “I take it you
        knew him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka nodded. “He was my Master. He trained me...I was his Padawan.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes grew wide. “What? I thought Father didn’t train any of the
        children?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her eyes flashed at him. “I wasn't a child!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke looked at her for a few minutes before he rolled his eyes.
        “Youngling, whatever. You knew what I meant.” His exasperation was
        evident on his face, his Jedi-mask of passiveness having fallen off.
        “Look, I assume that means that you also knew him as Darth Vader?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her lips curled into a snarl. “I’ll never forget.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke let her go carefully, standing up to take a few steps away.
        “Listen, please. I know you are upset, and you have every right to be.
        Please believe me that my father changed. He saved my life! He killed
        the Emperor to save me.” Luke shuttered remembering that day again. “He
        took Force lightning in his chest to save me...and he died because of
        it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka stood up, her eyes narrowed on Luke. “He turned back? Right at
        the end?” Luke nodded, and then Ahsoka did something he wasn’t
        expecting; she laughed. “Of course, he did. Anakin was always a
        showman. It wouldn’t befit him to do it any other way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke said nothing, but he was trying to keep his distance. The news of
        who he was had completely deterred the conversation he was hoping to
        have, and he should just let her deal with this information. She
        laughed for a few minutes before looking up at Luke again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can’t believe Anakin had a kid,” she said. “I mean, I knew he had a
        thing for Padme, but I never suspected...he was the father of her
        baby!” Ahsoka was working it out on her own, so Luke stayed silent.
        “Wow, no wonder they were so stilted with each other. I just assumed
        they were sleeping together...” Her eyes shot to Luke. “Were they
        married?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, and decided to blow her mind even more. “Yeah, they got
        married on Naboo when he was shielding her during the Clone Wars.” He
        smirked. “Also, there are two of us. I have a twin sister.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka laughed again, almost doubling over. “Oh wow, I wish Obi-Wan was
        here for this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared at her. “You knew him, too?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka stopped laughing and stared right back at him. “I was trained by
        Anakin and you think I didn’t know his Master? I knew all the Masters
        at the Jedi temple.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke hummed in acknowledgement. “Seems we have much to discuss.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, seems so.” She stared for a few moments before bringing her hand
        up toward him. “Luke, right? Come on; let’s go in the city and get
        something to eat. There's a lot to talk through.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, and sent a signal to Artoo that he was going in and that
        everything was fine. He followed Ahsoka through the city, winding
        around until they got inside the center gates that led into the castle.
        She spoke to several people who came up to her during their walk, but
        Luke didn’t really hear any of it. He was focusing on the conversation
        he wanted to have with her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        By the time they were seated inside the castle, he was ready. Ahsoka
        turned and got some rations out of a bag that had been placed on a
        nearby table. Wordlessly, she handed Luke the packet, before taking one
        herself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are conflicted about something,” she murmured. “Something must be
        eating you alive if you came to talk to me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “For a long time, I thought I was the last Jedi. It was refreshing to
        hear there was another,” Luke said, taking a bite of his food.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka glanced up at Luke before turning her attention back to her own
        food. “I am not a Jedi.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke looked at her carefully. “No, you aren’t. You feel betrayed by
        them,” he said, setting his food down. “I’m sure that is an interesting
        tale. It is not because of my father you feel this way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She shook her head, but motioned to him toward his food. “Keep eating
        and I'll talk. No, it’s not because of Anakin that I am not a Jedi. He
        saved my life, actually. Many times.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But you refused to train the child when the Mandalorian brought him
        here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Because I am not a Master. I am not a teacher. I left the Jedi order
        to become a Force-sensitive outcast.” There was a darkness in her eyes
        that Luke didn’t miss. Something told him that the tale was very
        interesting indeed; but now wasn’t the time to tell it. As if sensing
        this, Ahsoka took another bite of her food and looked back at Luke.
        “Tell me, Luke, why are you here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I found the child. He reached out to me, and I have decided that I
        will train him. I was interested in speaking with you because you are
        the only other Jedi-Force sensitive person I've met in some time.
        Outside of my sister, I mean.” Luke smiled at her. “I was told to find
        and teach a new generation of Jedi, but what you sensed in me earlier
        is correct. I am conflicted as to how to do this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka grimaced. “I don’t think I'm the right person to help you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke pushed forward. “I think you are. You are the only person alive
        who can help me decipher the Jedi texts. You can tell me what the Jedi
        were like before the war.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her gaze settled on him. “What exactly are you asking of me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am settling on Yavin IV. I wish for you to come and help me when I
        get the school up and running.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her eyes dropped. “I am not a Jedi, Luke. I cannot help you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His stomach plummeted, but he kept going. “Ahsoka, I know you are not a
        Jedi. But you have knowledge that I do not. I need your help if I am to
        rebuild the Jedi.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Maybe they shouldn’t be rebuilt,” she said, her eyes still not meeting
        Luke’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I do not want to rebuild exactly as they were. I have it under good
        authority that the old Jedi way wasn’t the right way; I want to rebuild
        the Jedi better. With fewer rules and regulations; with children who
        will respect the Force, but not feel stifled by it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She raised her head at that and studied him. “You are so much like your
        father. He never cared for the old Jedi way either.” She huffed out a
        laugh. “Obviously, since he got married in secret.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My father is who told me that the old ways needed to die. That it was
        up to me, as the last Jedi, to create a better generation of future
        Jedi.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka sighed deeply. “I am on a mission, for an old friend. I must
        find him before I can deter myself. But,” she said, placing her hand on
        Luke’s arm. “I will tell you what I know. And I will help you rebuild,
        as long as you don’t ask me to be a teacher.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled back at her. “Thank you, Ahsoka. I will take your counsel
        and promise not to badger you. I am not Anakin; I will let you make
        your own choices without making you feel herded.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka threw her head back and laughed. “Then you have yourself a deal,
        Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smiled back at her, proud that they had been able to talk over a few
        things. Suddenly, as quickly as it came it went – a distress in the
        Force. Ahsoka and Luke both stood up, hands on their sabres, looking
        around. Luke closed his eyes, reaching out trying to find the source of
        the feeling.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ahsoka was faster, which surprised him considering he felt like he was
        being blocked. “It’s the child, Grogu. I think he’s been captured.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke followed her lead, and saw Grogu being held in an Imperial cell, a
        man dressed in dark clothes standing next to him. The child was scared,
        but had a feeling of purpose – he knew his father would come to rescue
        him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ahsoka, I need to go. I need to help him. Them.” Luke stumbled around
        for a few moments before Ahsoka put her hand on his shoulder. She
        radiated calm into him and he was able to take a breath and relax for a
        moment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll look you up on Yavin when I've accomplished my mission,” she
        said. “Go quickly and help them both. And Luke?” she called, right as
        he started to walk away. “It was good to meet you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He smiled at her over his shoulder. “You as well. I look forward to
        many more conversations.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh how I love Ahsoka! She was hands down the best part of The Clone Wars! I simply had to add her in my fic, and from the start I knew I wanted her and Luke to have a conversation. She's not a major part of this fic, though, so don't get your hopes up too much.</p>
<p>Anyway, next chapter brings Din back...and I'm sure that most of you know where this is heading for now. I hope it is what you imagined it would be!</p>
<p>Thanks again to my BBB zombified419 for everything! Please check out her story Naberrie Blooms; it's just wonderful!</p>
<p>More tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Space – 10 ABY </p><p>Post most of The Mandalorian Seasons 1 and 2 – starting with the final scene of Season 2 </p><p>28 years old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAH, I couldn't wait! I just want to say that this was the VERY first chapter I wrote for this fic. This is what I led up to, and I poured my heart into it. This is everything I wanted to say in the story, and definitely the theme going forward.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke called Leia on his way to reach the child. He was blindly keying
        in coordinates, based on the Force, when he realized that she should
        know what was going on. Just in case this was too much for him, she
        would need to take his place.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And you said the father is a Mandalorian?” she asked, her eyes
        narrowing a bit. “Is it your Mandalorian?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke rolled his eyes. “There’s no way to know that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But that’s not why you are going.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Leia, I have to help Grogu. I have to help his father. I can’t let
        this get worse.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia was silent for a moment. “I don’t feel like we need to help you. I
        can sense that you will be fine on your own.” Luke nodded, feeling the
        same thing. “But, Luke, they are Imperial, please be careful. We always
        knew there would be outlier cells out there, refusing to believe the
        Empire had fallen. If you need help, please call me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will, Leia. I’ll call you later regardless so you aren’t worrying
        over your poor brother all night long.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “With all the trouble you get into, Luke, I had to stop worrying over
        you years ago. I would have died from lack of sleep by now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And people call me dramatic.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stared into the monitor of the ship, watching his son place his
        small hand on the visual feed. The man was dressed all in black, and
        the dark troopers certainly weren’t any match for him. He could sense
        that Grogu recognized this man in some way as he leaned over the
        monitor. Perhaps he recognized him as a Jedi?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The man worked his way through the halls, eliminating all of the dark
        troopers, and Grogu turned to him. For a moment their eyes met, and Din
        knew with grim understanding that this was most likely not going to be
        good. Not because he didn’t want Grogu to learn to become a Jedi, but
        because he simply didn’t want to lose his child.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He barked at anyone who would listen to open the door, once the man had
        cleared the dark troopers out of the hall. No one moved, so he carried
        Grogu over to a chair, selecting a button on the panel himself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes were pinned to the door, waiting for the Jedi to come in.
        His feelings were mixed; he was grateful that someone had come to help
        them, but he was scared to lose his son. Grogu had quickly become the
        center of his entire life and he couldn’t imagine losing him now. He
        had done so much to get back to the kid, how could he give him up now?
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The door slid open and the Jedi stepped through. His light sword was
        still lit, the black cloak pulled up concealing his face. For a moment,
        Din felt a glimmer of recognition, but it didn’t hit him until the Jedi
        extinguished the sword and lowered his hood. Din took an unconscious
        step forward, his heart pounding in his chest. Without thinking or
        considering the consequences, he reached up and took his helmet off –
        something he had sworn to never do. Nothing else but the man in front
        of him was on his mind.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        With eyes wide, Luke took a step forward closer to Din. They stared at
        each other for a moment before Luke launched himself at Din, throwing
        his arms around him. A strangled cry that echoed through Din’s heart
        hit his ears as he wrapped his arms around Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Everyone on the bridge stood still, shocked by the action. They were
        not used to Din showing any emotion, and certainly not used to him
        taking his helmet off. The fact that the man that had just saved their
        lives had thrown himself at Din was something altogether unreal.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled back, searching Luke’s face. “What are you doing here?” he
        asked, incredulously.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Grogu. He called to me, so I came,” Luke answered, as if that helped
        Din fully understand. “So you are a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And you are a Jedi?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke blushed under Din’s scrutiny. “Yeah, I guess I am.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They stared at each other for a moment before Din heard someone clear
        their throat behind him. Turning, he faced his friends, keeping his arm
        around Luke. “This is Luke Skywalker. My oldest friend.” Din turned
        back to Luke, searching his eyes again. “You are here for Grogu?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded. “Something called to me, and I answered it. It was him; he
        told me of you, though I didn’t know it was actually you at the time.
        But some part of me felt a...I don’t know how to explain it other than
        saying it was a pull. I simply had to come. And now I know why.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why?” Din was desperate now. He couldn’t find Luke and lose him all in
        one day. Not after years of searching.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come with me, Din. You and Grogu.” Luke’s eyes never faltered away
        from Din’s, but there were tears starting to form.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once again, he reacted without thinking. He shifted to face Bo-Katan.
        “I need to go with Luke, and with Grogu. I will leave this situation in
        your hands.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You cannot leave now!” Bo-Katan stepped forward, her hands balled at
        her side. “You are the Mand’alor!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shook his head, looking back to Luke. “No, Bo-Katan. I am not. That
        title falls to you, not me. Take the Darksaber; it’s not mine. I earned
        it for you in battle.” Din unclipped the sabre from his belt and tossed
        it toward Bo-Katan, not even caring where it landed. “My place is with
        Luke and Grogu.” He looked up at Cara and Fennec. “Thank you both for
        your help today. Please express my thanks to Fett as well.” Cara
        smirked, and Fennec nodded her head. Din smiled at them, and then
        turned back to Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He knew that Bo-Katan had more to say, but he didn’t want to hear it.
        His eyes never left Luke’s as he reached down to get his helmet. He
        placed it on his head, and then turned to reach into the chair to pick
        up his son. Without a backward glance, Din and Luke turned to leave the
        bridge. Once the doors closed behind them, Din brought Luke back into
        his arms again, careful to keep Grogu from the tight embrace.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not used to you in a helmet,” Luke said, whispering into Din’s
        neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I won’t wear it around you then.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shifted back, placing his hand on Din’s helmet where his cheek
        would be. “Not on my account. I’ll get used to it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grabbed Luke’s hand, entwining their fingers. They set out toward
        the lift at the end of the hall, Grogu happily cooing next to Din’s
        chest. They walked down into the hanger bay where Luke had parked his
        ship. Din eyed it before turning back to Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uh, yeah, it’s a single seater,” Luke said, his face getting red.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let’s take one of the Imp’s ships,” Din suggested. “I’ll follow behind
        you wherever you are going.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke didn’t miss what Din had said. He pushed himself closer to him.
        “We are going to Yavin IV. My school is there. Will you be close behind
        me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din brought his hand up to Luke’s face again. “I’m not letting you out
        of my sight again, Jedi.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, shifting to kiss the palm of Din’s hand. “Then let’s go,
        Mando.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It took surprisingly no time to find an adequate shuttle in the bay
        that would fit both Din and Grogu. Luke smiled at him and shuffled off
        to get into his X-wing. He punched in the coordinates to Yavin IV and
        instructs Artoo to start up the ship and get them going. He saw that
        Din had the shuttle ready, and he eased his way out of the ship, Din
        close behind.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The flight only took a couple hours, but Din found himself sort of
        nervous as they approached the forest planet. He hadn’t seen Luke in
        ten years, and they’d both had so much happen to him – Din was sure of
        it. He knew that becoming a full Mandalorian had been a huge journey
        for him, so he was sure Luke becoming a Jedi was a story.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He landed the Imperial shuttle next to Luke’s X-wing, grabbing Grogu
        and lowering the ramp. When he stepped out into the mildly humid air,
        he glanced around finally seeing Luke walk toward him with his flight
        helmet on. They stared at each other for a moment before Luke took his
        helmet off.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come on, we can get something to eat and catch up.” Luke waved him
        toward the building on the other side of the landing bay. Din followed
        without a word, just holding onto Grogu as though he was sure to fly
        away.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They made their way inside, walking into a kitchen area where Grogu
        immediately started making noise. “Hungry, kid?” Din asked him as he
        wiggled against his armor. “Luke, do you have anything we can give him
        now? He isn’t going to be calm while you make something.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, one moment.” Luke turned around to a cupboard, pulling out a
        sealed container that looked like dried meat. “Hopefully he likes this;
        I can’t remember the animal it’s made from off the top of my head. My
        Gungan isn’t very good, unfortunately.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu immediately reached out for the container and Din chuckled. “I
        think it’s ok.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke licked his lips, staring at Din, before setting the container down
        on the table. Din’s eyes met Luke’s, and even through his visor he
        could tell Luke had a lot to say to him. “Can we leave him here to eat
        for a few minutes?” Din suggested.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced around before spotting his droid in the corner, charging.
        “Artoo, can you keep an eye on this little guy for us? We’ll just be a
        few minutes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The droid beeped in response, but Din couldn’t tell what he’d said.
        Luke seemed to be fine with it, smiling affectionately at the droid.
        “Thanks, Artoo.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke walked to the other side of the kitchen area, as Din set Grogu
        down on the table so he could attack the container. He glanced down at
        the kid before making his way toward Luke. Once on the other side of
        the doorway, Luke led him down a hall to a door at the back end of the
        building. He opened the door, letting Din in, before slipping in
        himself and sealing the it tightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke leaned against the door as Din turned around to face the man he’d
        missed more than he knew possible. For a moment the air was thick
        around them. Din reached up and pulled off his helmet, not wanting it
        to be in the way of seeing Luke’s eyes. Luke took a few steps closer to
        him, and Din closed the distance.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I still can’t believe I found you,” Din said, pulling his gloves off
        and throwing them on the floor.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Technically, I found you,” Luke teased, laughing slightly. “Damn, you
        are a sight for sore eyes, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I...” Din trailed off, looking away from Luke’s piercing eyes. “I have
        to apologize. For the last time we saw each other.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din, I should have-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, Luke. I pushed you and then got angry at you. I’m sorry I treated
        you like that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, his hands fisting by his sides. “I can’t fault you for
        getting angry with me. I should have gone with you. Of course, that
        would have drastically altered everything that’s happened in my life
        since then.” Luke took another step closer to Din. “I’m not mad at you.
        I've never been mad at you about this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I shouldn’t have pushed you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke regarded his friend for a few minutes. “Have you carried this with
        you all these years?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s hand came up to Luke’s face, and he looked at him with watery
        eyes. “You were my first love,” he said, quietly, as though he were
        afraid to admit it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes filled as he leaned into Din’s hand on his cheek. “You were
        my only love.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The men came together, arms clasped around the other and immediately
        they sighed in relief. All the pain and strain that their lives had
        caused them to live up to that point had managed to finally bring them
        back together. Luke’s face settled in the space between armor and Din’s
        face, nuzzling his neck. Din’s arms tightened around him in response.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Somewhere off in the base, Luke could hear Artoo beeping something
        about the child getting into trouble. But Luke ignored it all for the
        man in front of him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leaning back, Din placed his forehead to Luke’s, his hands cradling
        Luke’s face. For a moment they just basked in the warmth that the other
        brought them. Luke’s eyes met Din’s and they held in that pose, in that
        moment, feeling at home for the first time in years.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can’t believe you’re here,” Luke whispered, leaning away to be able
        to see him better.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled. “I told you we’d see each other again, cyar’ika.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know that word.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, his thumbs gently rubbing Luke’s cheeks. “I’ll have to
        teach you Mando’a someday.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed. “Does that mean you aren’t going to tell me what you just
        called me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din brought Luke's face back to his, pressing their foreheads together.
        “It means beloved.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke made a sound like a moan, and before Din knew it, Luke’s lips were
        pressed up against his. And it was as if the very universe sighed in
        content; like everything just fell into place the second their lips
        found each other's. Luke leaned against him, and Din slid his hands
        down to Luke’s back, pressing him even tighter against his armor.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Their lips moved at a slow pace, as if they were just trying to
        reorient themselves. Relearn what had been gone for so long. Finally,
        Din pulled back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We need to check on the child. I don’t want your droid to have to
        watch him for too long.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled up at him. “Artoo is totally used to watching kids, but
        sure. We can go back out. After we all have a proper meal, we need to
        talk, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din regarded Luke cautiously. “Ok...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked. “It’s been ten years. You don’t think we have things to
        discuss?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Yeah, understood. We'll talk after we
        eat, and after the kid’s asleep.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll hold you to that.” Luke came closer and kissed Din’s lips softly.
        “I’m so glad you are here. It feels like a part of my soul got stitched
        back together.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, grabbing his gloves and helmet, putting them on. “Are all
        Jedi poets?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke threw his head back and laughed. “Just the Skywalker Jedi.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed with him as they made their way back to Artoo and Grogu.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so I know that was short, but there was too much to put all in one. Tomorrow's chapter has much more...ahem...conversation :)</p><p>I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. As I said, this was my favorite and honestly the whole reason I wrote this fic. I poured my heart into this chapter, and I hope that came through.</p><p>Thank you to zombified419 who has been instrumental in helping me with this fic. Her fault my Star Wars words are spelled correctly LOL. Check out her beautiful story Naberrie Blooms. It's so amazing.</p><p>Let me know what you think! Next chapter up tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reconnecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p><p>28 years old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, I am so glad that everyone seemed to enjoy chapter 6! I have some good stuff coming up for everyone, so hopefully you will continue to enjoy. </p><p>Just a friendly reminder: I did not add a tag for angst, so don't think that's coming. :) My story is a love story, with some action added here and there. Primary focus is their relationship, though. Any other plot elements are...um, secondary? IDK, but I wanted this to just be a happy fic. And by that I mean, I will not be breaking them up. The remainder of the chapters focus on them building their lives together.</p><p>I hope that's ok with everyone :)</p><p>ALSOOOO - this is the chapter where I start the meaning behind the story title. More on it later, though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke set about making a full dinner for the three of them while Din
        kept a watchful eye over Grogu. Sensing Din’s hesitation toward Artoo,
        Luke sent the droid out to the docking bay to charge for the night. He
        beeped a derogatory word that Luke just laughed at, but then left the
        room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The child had eaten his fill of the dried meat and was now interested
        in exploring. Din kept having to stop him from leaving the room, much
        to Grogu’s dismay.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, stirring some vegetables into the pot. “He isn’t very
        happy with you right now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s head jerked up. “Can you understand him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke hummed. “Some, yes. He's still so young that a lot of what he says
        is more with feelings, or pictures. Not really words like you and I
        use.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is that a Jedi thing?” Din asked, leaning against the counter,
        opposite where Luke was cooking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke turned around, leaning against the stove to look up at Din. “Yeah,
        I guess it is.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smirked at Luke. “You guess? There a lot about being a Jedi you are
        guessing about, Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke drops his smile, turning back to the stove to stir the soup. He
        was silent for a moment. “My training wasn’t exactly...complete.
        There's a lot that I'm figuring out as I go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din came to stand behind Luke, placing his hands on Luke’s arms. “It
        wasn’t meant as an offense, Luke. I’m sorry.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shook his head, leaning back against Din. He marveled for a moment
        at how familiar Din’s touch still was, even though they hadn’t seen
        each other in so long. “It’s ok, you didn’t know. There's a lot we
        don’t know about each other at the moment.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I know. But I'm looking forward to hearing about it.” Din
        continued to rub up and down on Luke’s arms. After a few minutes, Luke
        shivered which urged Din to keep going. He dipped his face down,
        kissing the back of Luke’s neck lightly, letting his tongue come out to
        taste his skin.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din,” Luke breathed, leaning his head back against Din’s shoulder.
        “There’s a child in the room.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled away, after a quick final kiss to Luke’s neck. “Yeah, and
        that kid is good at getting into things.” He turned around to hunt down
        Grogu, leaving Luke with his thoughts.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As normally happened, he wasn’t left alone for long.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I like him, Luke. He seems like a good man.” Luke gasped in shock as
        he watched his father appear, standing next to him in the kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Now is really not a good time, Father,” Luke said, whispering as
        quietly as he could.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I wanted to meet him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes got big as they stared at the ghost. “Meet him? Are you
        serious?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well, I know I can’t meet him in the traditional sense. But I can see
        what he’s like. If my son loves him, then I want to get to know him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are going to make me look like a crazy person, standing here
        talking to myself.” Luke gritted his teeth, stirring the soup a little
        faster.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then don’t talk out loud.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Father, please, not right now. I haven’t seen him in ten years; can’t I
        just have tonight before you decide to lurk around? Luke leveled a
        glare at his father. Anakin laughed, slipping away into nothingness.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke? Are you ok?” Din asked from right behind him. Luke spun around,
        almost dropping his spoon. “I thought Jedi had good reflexes...you look
        like you didn’t know I was standing here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You startled me, Din. I didn’t know you were there,” Luke said,
        placing his hand over his heart.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uh, ok..." Din stared at him for a minute. “Is there a reason you were
        glaring at that cabinet while I was trying to get your attention?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed nervously. “Oh, no reason. Are you hungry? Food’s ready.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din cocked his head to the side, confused, but happily accepted the
        bowl that Luke handed him. He turned and grabbed Grogu around the
        stomach, lifting him up easily to set him down on the table. He got a
        spoon and handed it to the child, who started to happily eat the soup.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke settled down on the other side of the table from Din. “Can I ask
        you a question?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sure,” Din said, slurping up his soup directly from the bowl that Luke
        handed him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why are you ok with not having your helmet on?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din set the bowl down. “That’s a fair question; especially after the
        last time we saw each other.” Din shuffled a little in his seat,
        looking slightly uncomfortable. “I guess the truth is that I've already
        broken a lot of my oaths recently, to save the kid. When I saw you, I
        just didn’t care about the stupid helmet. I just wanted to see you with
        my own eyes, not through the visor.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke paused, remembering when his father had said something similar to
        him. He pushed past that, smiling softly at Din. “So, it’s not a big
        deal anymore?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I guess I don’t care if it is a big deal or not.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You guess?” Luke teased, smirking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grinned in response, and Luke’s eyes were drawn to his dimple. “Eat
        your food, Jedi. We have a lot to talk about.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke snickered at him, but turned back to his soup. They all finished
        their food in companionable silence – though, Grogu didn’t quite finish
        all of it. Once they had finished eating, Grogu looked like he was
        getting tired. Luke led them back to the room he had taken Din to
        earlier, turning on the light in the second bedroom attached to the
        suite that Luke lived in. Din set Grogu down on the bed, covering him
        with a blanket as Luke turned the light out.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They made their way out to the living room area, settling on a couch
        next to each other. Luke reached out and took Din’s hand, bringing it
        into his lap. He played with Din’s fingers for a few moments before
        looking up into his eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love your eyes,” Luke said, unable to look away. “They are so
        beautiful.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled. “I always thought that about your eyes.” Din brought his
        hand up to Luke’s face, softly stroking it with his knuckles. “I’ve
        missed you so much. You know, I looked for you for a few years.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Did you?” Luke asked, smiling. “I looked for you, too.” Luke scooted a
        little closer to him. “I kept going back to Nevarro. I didn’t know why,
        I felt this pull to the planet but I never found anything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stared at Luke for a moment, his hand resting on Luke’s shoulder.
        “I grew up on Nevarro, Luke. That's where my covert was for years.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed out a laugh. “I knew the Force was making me go there. I
        just never found the right place to look! Damn, Din, how close were we
        to seeing each other before today?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s face remained serious as he pulled Luke closer to him, putting
        his arms around him and setting his head on Luke’s shoulder. “Too
        close. All these years, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know. We lost even more time.” Luke settled his head on Din’s
        shoulder as well, leaning as much of his body into him as he could.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We just have to make up for it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, a wise boy once told me that you just had to try really hard to
        make up for lost time.” Luke chuckled, and Din joined him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        For a while, they just sat there and held each other. Luke closed his
        eyes and reached out, checking on Grogu. He was still happily sleeping,
        so Luke brought his feelings back in and was shocked to see a bright
        white light surrounding Din. Keeping his eyes closed and trained on
        Din, he leaned back. Luke had to look away because the light was so
        bright it hurt his eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke? Are you ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s...Din...” Luke stammered, his eyes opening widely. Din was
        confused, staring at him. “You are so bright!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “In the Force! You exude light!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What does that mean, exactly?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke thought for a moment. “I have no idea, but it has to mean
        something. I'll have to consult with my teachers; one of them has to
        know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t really understand all this, you know. The Force...you being a
        Jedi.” Din sat back against the couch, keeping his hand on Luke’s leg.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “There’s a lot I don’t understand, either.” Luke’s cheeks got a little
        red. “I’m still sort of figuring it out as I go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Does that mean you are still training to be a Jedi?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shook his head. “No, I passed the trial given to me, which makes
        me a Jedi Knight. But there was a lot of training I missed out on. Like
        what I can give Grogu.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why did you miss out on training? It’s been ten years since I've seen
        you last, and I assume that this all happened after that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was...” Luke paused, unsure of how to even start this conversation.
        “I didn’t know I was Force sensitive until a year after I saw you
        last,” he finished lamely.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell me, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed a laugh; his friend still knew him so well. Slowly, Luke
        started his tale. He told Din everything, without sparing any details,
        all the way up to the first Death Star explosion. Din’s eyes never left
        his. Though the scrutiny made Luke a little nervous, he kept up with
        his story.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The first Death Star, that was you?” Din asked, looking impressed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded. “What do you know of the Empire? Do you know who was in
        charge?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shook his head. “On Nevarro, we were able to stay mostly off the
        radar. Whenever we went to training planets, it was always an out of
        the way place that usually didn’t have any Imperial guards.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Like Tatooine?” Luke offered, smiling.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled back, rubbing his hand on Luke’s leg slightly. “Yeah, like
        Tatooine.” Din grabbed Luke’s leg, pulling him closer. Luke’s leg comes
        up at the knee, slipping on top of Din’s lap. Din put his hand on
        Luke’s hip, rubbing softly with his thumb. “I can’t believe you went
        through all of that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “There’s more,” Luke said, sighing. He shifted even closer to Din,
        placing his head on Din’s shoulder. He started the story again talking
        about Hoth and Dagobah; Bespin, then back to Tatooine and finally the
        second Death Star. He choked up a little talking about his father, and
        Din’s arms tightened around him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He saved me. He could have watched me die; because I absolutely was
        going to. But he stepped in the way. He stopped the Emperor, and he
        died as a result.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was silent for a while, just holding Luke and soothing his hand
        over his back. “Hey, the kid is probably out for the night. Do you want
        to go to bed? We can talk more tomorrow.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, that’s good. I told you about only half the time we were apart.”
        Luke snorted, sitting up slightly. Din’s hand came up to Luke’s cheek,
        wiping gently. Luke hadn’t even realized that he had been crying.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “For only being a few years, sounds like you went through hell.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled sadly. “That’s how it feels sometimes. But other days I
        realize how lucky I am.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Lucky to be alive.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Shaking his head, he stood up, holding out a hand to Din. Din took it
        and rose to stand next to him. “Lucky to have found my family after all
        these years. And then to be alive, yes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled, continuing to hold Luke’s hand. He tugged on it gently,
        pulling Luke toward the bedroom. Once there, Din started taking off all
        of his armor, while Luke striped his robes, staying in his underwear
        and a tank top. Din stayed in his underwear as well, crawling into bed
        next to Luke. He leaned on his arm, staring down at Luke. He glanced at
        Luke’s shoulder, seeing the edges of a spider web of scars.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What are these?” Din asked, tracing them lightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Scars from the Emperor’s Force lightning.” Luke’s eyes met Din’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How far down do they go?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “To my hip.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din closed his eyes, leaning over Luke and pressing his head to Luke’s
        temple. “I’m so sorry, Luke. I never should have left you. I should
        have taken you with me and got you away from all this. I could have
        stopped you from being hurt.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s arms came up around Din. “It’s not your fault,” he whispered,
        kissing Din’s head softly. “It was a trial that I had to go through.
        Everything that has happened to me happened for a reason.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But you were hurt. Sounds like repeatedly.” Din continued to press his
        forehead against Luke’s temple.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sometimes it’s the pain that helps us realize who we really are.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din snorted. “So, you are a poet now?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed; hugging Din tighter. “Just repeating something I heard
        once.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled away from Luke, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He settled
        back into the bed, pulling Luke over to his shoulder. Luke wrapped his
        arm around Din’s chest, feeling entirely overwhelmed by the warmth and
        comfort Din always brought him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “For so long I've thought I would never have this again,” Luke
        whispered, feeling the tears prickling his eyes once again. “Being a
        Jedi is a solitary life. After searching for you for a few years, I
        gave up. I resigned myself to being alone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why is being a Jedi solitary?” Din thought of Ahsoka’s words about
        attachments, and worried about what Luke was going to say.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The old Jedi texts speak of not making attachments. That loving
        someone more than everyone else can make your focus slip. If that
        person was in danger, you could lose focus or perspective.” Luke sighed
        into Din’s chest. “It was the reason my father fell; well, one of them
        anyway.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stiffened a little. “Ahsoka said something like that. But what does
        that mean exactly? That you aren’t allowed to form any kind of
        attachment?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sat up slightly, resting his head on Din’s chest. “That’s what
        they say; I'm the last Jedi, I make my own rules.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled feeling relieved as he pulled Luke back to his chest.
        “You’ve always made your own rules, Luke. You didn’t need to be a Jedi
        for that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed; he hugged Din tighter. “Yeah, I was a rebel before I
        joined them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed harder. “You weren’t a rebel, Luke. You were just bored.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, still laughing a little. “Yeah, I was. God, I hated living
        on Tatooine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I noticed that this planet is the exact opposite of Tatooine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sat up again. “Did you expect me to end up living on a desert
        planet?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din put his hand to Luke’s cheek. “No, cyar’ika. You are exactly where
        I would have expected you to be.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke leaned forward, sitting up a little more to press his lips against
        Din’s. Din responded immediately, moving his mouth on Luke’s while
        pulling him up his body more. Luke settled on top of Din, his legs
        in-between Din's. Lifting up on his knees slightly, Luke let his hands
        slide up Din’s chest, lightly touching his nipples. He felt Din’s skin
        pebble under his fingers, and he kept them moving, continuing their
        kiss.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s hand came to tangle in Luke’s hair, threading it through his
        fingers while pulling Luke even closer. “Luke,” Din whispered, as
        Luke’s mouth started to trail down his neck, sucking and licking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let me take care of you this time,” Luke whispered against Din’s skin.
        “When was the last time you were like this with someone?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din swallowed. “I’ve never been like this with anyone; except you.
        Anything I've done was with almost full armor on.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sat up, looking at Din. “You never got close to anyone? In the
        last ten years?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din raised his hand to Luke’s cheek. “I’ve done...things with others.
        But getting close to someone like this wasn’t even something I
        considered.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke leaned down, resting his chin on Din’s chest again. “Why?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shrugged, rubbing his fingers along Luke’s jaw. “They weren’t you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes, feeling warmth spread throughout his body.
        Sitting back up, he leaned over Din to capture his mouth again. Din’s
        hands came up and settle on Luke’s hips, pushing into him lightly. The
        sensation is almost too much for Luke, and he moans into Din’s mouth.
        Luke started to trail down again, kissing and licking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He got down to Din’s stomach and started to take off his underwear.
        Din’s hands were in Luke’s hair, pulling slightly out of need. Luke
        freed him and placed an open mouth kiss to Din’s hard cock. Din moaned,
        jerking slightly as Luke’s mouth enveloped him. Luke hummed as Din’s
        hands tugged on his hair some more, but he didn't stop his movements.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke didn’t move quickly, rather he took his time enjoying his
        partner’s flavor. Din’s moans were getting louder, and Luke focused on
        them, feeling them all the way inside. Closing his eyes, he focused on
        the Force and the sensations that only Din made him feel. Just as
        before, Din’s Force signature beamed at him like a bright light. This
        time, though, Luke didn’t look away.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He continued to move his mouth slowly over Din, until the jerking of
        his hips became erratic. Speeding up his movements, and running his
        tongue over the head of Din’s cock, he sensed that Din was about to
        come. He brought his hand up to cup Din’s balls, which threw him over
        the edge.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The Force shone brightly around them as Din came, causing Luke to
        almost cry out as he came as well. Luke pulsed against the bed as he
        continued to swirl his tongue around on Din, swallowing his thick seed
        as it was pumped into his mouth. When Din was too sensitive to keep
        touching, Luke slowly kissed his way back up to Din’s mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Their tongues clashed again, and Din wrapped his strong arms around
        Luke’s body. Luke kissed him lightly, and then slid to his side,
        placing his head back on Din’s chest. He listened to the man try and
        catch his breath, smiling silently to himself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Whatever this was between him and Din, the Force seemed to approve.
        Even without closing his eyes, he felt the hum of it all around them.
        It pulsed with golden energy, as though they were both surrounded.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?” Din asked, tentatively.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hmmm?” Luke replied, trying not to close his eyes and let sleep take
        him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What about you? Were you with other people before?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, slipping up a little so that he could hover his face above
        Din’s. Din looked up at him, questioning, as Luke brought his mouth
        back to Din’s. “No. No one.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why?” Din asked, repeating Luke’s own question.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked, his hand on Din’s face. “Well, the first couple years I
        was busy fighting a war. Then, well...I couldn’t find you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shifted so that Luke was underneath him, bringing his hands up to
        Luke’s face. “You were waiting for me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Maybe unconsciously, yeah. At the time, I would have told anyone that
        there simply wasn’t anyone I found attractive. But if I'm being honest?
        I missed you; I wanted you. So, I didn’t let myself get close to anyone
        as a result.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes closed for a moment before he pressed his forehead against
        Luke’s. “I never wanted you to be lonely. I'm so sorry, Luke. I could
        have done this a lot better.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I could have, too. We both made mistakes, and we lost ten years as a
        result. But, Din?” Din raised his head so he could look Luke in the
        eye. “Let’s not make that same mistake again, ok? I don’t want to lose
        any more time with you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Smiling, Din nodded before dipping his head down to kiss Luke. “My
        turn?” he asked, his lips playfully nipping at Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        A red blush colored Luke’s face. “Uh, I actually already...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din raised his eyes. “Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah.” Luke just looked embarrassed. “Bringing you pleasure was all I
        needed apparently.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Damn, and I was really looking forward to tasting you again,” Din
        said, playfully, trying to lessen Luke’s embarrassment. “There’s always
        tomorrow.” He kissed Luke. “And the next day.” He kissed him again.
        “And the day after that...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And the day after that...” Luke agreed, kissing Din as hard as he
        could.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so Din knows Luke's history and they were able to reconnected a little. Don't worry, folks, for those of you looking for more...oh, it's coming. (Yes, I used that word on purpose - LOL)</p><p>Thoughts on Anakin? LOL</p><p>I hope that you are enjoying so far! A wise commented said that I could just continue to post this to get it all out, didn't have to be a daily thing. I'm taking that under advisement. :)</p><p>Thanks again to my BBB zombified419 for your help, encouragement and fixing all my mistakes. Check out her amazingly beautiful story Naberrie Blooms. I know you'll love it.</p><p>See you all later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p><p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whaaattt?? Two chapters in one day? Yeah, so I may be a little excited to share this with all of you. This is the chapter where the title becomes clear. Pay close attention to their interaction - you'll see it. :)</p><p>Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad that you are all enjoying my little piece of the dinluke ship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke woke slowly, his mind still exhausted. He shifted a little trying
        to clear his mind when he felt a strong arm pull him back into bed. The
        previous night came crashing back to him as he shifted to face Din’s
        smiling face. His eyes were still closed, but he was definitely awake.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked, bringing his hand up to trace Din’s dimple. “Good
        morning.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Morning,” Din said, his voice thick with sleep. “Go back to sleep,
        Jedi. It’s too early to get up.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I have a student to take care of, Mandalorian. I need to get up. He'll
        be awake soon.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled Luke in closer to him, pushing his head into the pillow,
        muttering, “Kid’s more trouble than he’s worth.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, pushing up to kiss Din on the mouth. “Go back to sleep;
        I’ll go get breakfast started for us.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke kissed him one more time, and then stood up, reaching for his
        clothes. He glanced down realizing that he needed to clean himself up
        first, so he tossed his old clothes into a basket to wash later, then
        walked over to the dresser to pull out fresh ones. He was walking to
        the refresher when Din stopped him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke turned to see Din sitting up on the bed staring at him. “Yes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke melted, setting his clothes down on the chair next to the door to
        the bathroom. He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Din. He
        reached up and put his hands on Din’s face. “I love you more than
        anything in the galaxy,” he said, recalling what Din had said to him
        years ago.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled again, pulling Luke toward him to kiss him softly. “I
        realized that I didn’t actually tell you that last night. I didn’t want
        you to have to wonder.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke thought of the bright light surrounding them last night, and
        realized something. “I knew already. The Force shimmered last night
        when we were together; I could feel how much you love me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled back to study Luke’s face. “You can feel my emotions?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Nodding, Luke rubbed his hand on Din’s cheek. “Last night especially. I
        felt your love through the Force. It surrounded me. It
        was...breathtaking.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled. “I’m glad. I never want you to think I don’t love you with
        everything I am.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Pushing forward, Luke rested his forehead against Din’s. “Never.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din let Luke get up at that point, so he could make his way into the
        refresher. After Luke had showered and dressed, he went out into the
        room noting that Din wasn't in the bed anymore. He left the room and
        made his way to the kitchen area, seeing Din and Grogu at the table.
        Grogu’s ears perked up a little as Luke entered the room, staring at
        him with his big eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good morning, Grogu,” Luke said, standing next to them by the table.
        He reached down and rubbed Grogu’s ears softly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu looked up at Luke, sending him a silent question. Luke sat down
        at the table in shock.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s wrong?” Din asked, placing his hand on Luke’s arm.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Grogu wants to know about us. He isn’t sure if you still love him
        right now. He's convinced that you are going to forget about him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes grew wide as they focused on Grogu. “Kid, do you remember
        how many times I've told you that you were special? You are my son; I
        defied everything I know to save you from Gideon.” Grogu just stared up
        at him; Luke could feel some happiness at Din’s words. “I love Luke,
        and I'm going to stay here with him. But I will always be here for you,
        too,” Din continued. “We are a family; a Clan.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu cautiously touched the signet that he was wearing around his
        neck. Din nodded. “That’s right. We were a Clad of two; now we are
        three. Are you ok with that, kid?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu stared up at him with big eyes, before looking at Luke. Luke
        smiled at the feelings that Grogu was pushing toward him. “He’s happy
        now. I think he just wanted to hear you say that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned forward, pressing his forehead into Grogu’s. “Good. I’m glad
        you are happy.” He leaned back up, smiling at Luke. “I think someone
        promised us breakfast? The kid won’t wait for too long before he finds
        his own food.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, leaning over to kiss Din’s forehead. He stood up and
        started making them breakfast. Din continued to talk to Grogu, who
        seemed to be enjoying the attention. His little ears would quirk every
        now and then, causing Din to laugh. Luke watched them in happy
        pleasure, noting how soft Din’s face got when he spoke to his child.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After they finished eating, Luke decided that it was time to start
        Grogu’s training. Din opted to come along, as he was curious about what
        this teaching was going to be like. Luke led them outside to a small
        garden he’d been trying to start. The air was thick with humidity, but
        none of them seemed to mind. The garden was shaded, so the heat wasn’t
        bad at all.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked at Din. “We need to get you more comfortable clothing. It
        can get really hot here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din huffed. “I’m fine. This is more comfortable than it looks.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “If you say so.” Luke turned back to Grogu, who had sat down by a patch
        of flowers. Luke sat down as well, reaching his hand out to take
        Grogu’s. “Now, little one, let’s see if we can meditate this morning.
        Do you remember how?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu cocked his head to the side. “He doesn’t understand what you are
        asking him,” Din said, unnecessarily.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know; I was hoping he would remember some of his earlier training,
        but that’s ok.” Luke shifted a little closer. “Let’s try and figure
        this out together, ok?” Grogu cooed back at Luke. “Ok, close your
        eyes.” Luke and Grogu both closed their eyes at the same time. Din
        watched them carefully. “Now, push out with your feelings. Look through
        the garden and see the Force shining around us. The Force is in every
        living creature, including the flowers and the earth around us.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke ‘watched’ Grogu take tentative steps around the garden. He watched
        the Force glow around the life that surrounded them. Grogu saw it, too,
        and he giggled a little as he saw the bright light coming from Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I see it, too, little one. But focus. Look at the flowers and the
        earth. Do you feel the Force flowing through them?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu sent a positive response through their link, and Luke smiled.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Now, I want you to clear your mind of everything. Focus on the
        shimmers in the Force, and reach out even more. The sensations that you
        feel coming off of the life on the planet can feel overwhelming; but
        don’t let it be so. Let the Force flow through you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu’s breathing evened out, as Luke watched him push out even more.
        The Force began to glide through him and the child, and Luke felt an
        inner peace as a result. He guided the child to focus on little
        creatures that lived in the woods by the temple. Showed him how to
        identify the species, search for edible planets...just how to survive
        with the Force flowing through him so heavily.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sensed that Grogu was getting tired, so he opened his eyes,
        staring down at the child. “That was wonderful, Grogu! Great job!” He
        turned to look at Din, who had an unreadable expression on his face.
        “What’s wrong?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You were both hovering off the ground,” Din said, shock laced his
        voice. “And you did that for over an hour.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “An hour?” Luke had no concept of how much time they had been
        meditating. Grogu slumped over, and Din was quick to reach him and pick
        him up. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed him. I didn’t realize we
        were under for that long.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Will he be ok?” Din asked, his eyes searching Grogu’s face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, he will be fine. He hasn’t learned how to use his abilities
        without tiring. Let’s set him down in bed to get some rest. I’ll make
        him a snack for when he wakes up.” Luke pushed off the ground, standing
        up next to Din and placing his hand lightly on Din’s arm. “I’m sorry if
        we worried you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din hummed, still studying Grogu’s face. “I’ll get used to it, I’m
        sure.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Smiling, Luke walked back inside and headed for the kitchen while Din
        went to the bedroom to put Grogu down. He was still making a snack when
        Din came back in the kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you do that often?” Din asked, settling himself against the
        counter.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What, meditate?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hover.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed. “It’s all part of the training. Sometimes when you are
        keyed into the Force so heavily, it flows through you so much that you
        levitate. So, I guess the answer to your question is yes.” He turned
        around, setting a plate of cheese, bread and fruit on the counter next
        to Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din held out his arms and Luke walked into them, sinking into his
        embrace. “I need to speak with my teachers today, though. I want to
        make sure I'm doing the right thing with Grogu.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I thought you said all your teachers died?” Din asked, his hand slowly
        rubbing Luke’s back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke pulled back, smirking. “A Jedi isn’t truly lost when he dies. I
        can still speak with them, but normally I have to be in full meditation
        to do it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Normally? Wait, you can talk to the dead?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, sort of. Their spirit still exists within the Force. I can feel
        them and sense them as if they are standing right next to me. They have
        helped guide me over the years, even after death.” Luke swallowed,
        staring into Din’s eyes. “I know it’s odd, but...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        To Luke’s surprise, Din laughed. “At this point, I wouldn’t say it’s
        odd. I feel like it’s my new normal.” Din leaned down and kissed Luke
        softly. “What did you mean when you said you normally have to be in
        full meditation?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke, lost in the kiss and how close he was to Din, missed the
        question. “Answer him, son, before he gets worried you will start
        glaring at cupboards again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke jumped at the sound of Anakin’s voice, but his eyes never left
        Din’s. “Sometimes they come to me when I least expect it. When I am not
        meditating.” Luke sighed. “That’s what you caught yesterday, when I was
        glaring at the cupboard.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes grew wide. “You were talking to a dead person yesterday?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Force ghost,” Luke corrected.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok...” Din stretched the word out. Then he narrowed his eyes at Luke,
        who was looking suspiciously nervous. “Is there one here, now?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced around the room, finding his father sitting at the table
        behind them. “Yes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “One of your teachers?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke blushed. “My father.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din looked around the room, not seeing anyone with them. “Should I be
        able to see him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shook his head. “You are not Force sensitive. I do not believe you
        can see him, no.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell him that I'm happy to meet him,” Anakin said, standing up from
        the table.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed again. “He says he’s happy to meet you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pushed away from the counter, glancing through the room again. “Um,
        it’s nice to meet you, too?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Anakin laughed. “Luke, I know you’ve seen this. But look into his soul;
        the Force almost appears to emanate out of him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know, Father. It's almost blinding. What does it mean?” Luke shifted
        to look at his father, Din following his eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Anakin regarded Din with serious eyes. “I cannot tell. I think...it is
        up for you to determine, my son.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, looking back at Din. “Though, most of the time, the
        teachers are more frustrating than they are helpful.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Anakin took another step
        closer to them, his hand resting on Luke’s shoulder. Luke closed his
        eyes, feeling through his father. They hadn’t done this before;
        typically, this teaching method was something that either Yoda or
        Obi-Wan would do. The hand touching him would help guide him toward
        answers; would show him how to find what he needed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        In this particular instance, Luke was being shown how to look deep
        within Din. Anakin had said to look at his soul, and Luke found that
        the light only grew stronger. Without words, Anakin showed him how to
        identify the specific signature that Din’s soul had in connection to
        the Force.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you see now, son?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, his eyes filling with tears. He opened them, focusing on
        Din as his father faded away. “I get it now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Get what?” Din asked, reaching his hands over to Luke, placing them on
        his arms.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The light. Remember how I told you that you were bright within the
        Force? I know why now.” Luke reached his hands up to Din’s face, tears
        streaming down his face. “You aren’t this bright to others; though
        Grogu can see some of it. You are bright to me. You are my light in the
        Force.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “For a Jedi, it’s important to focus on the light. The darkness is what
        brings the bad side of the Force. The evil. Now I know why I won’t be
        lost to the dark side of the Force – you. You are my shining light; the
        beacon in the dark.” Luke pushed himself closer to Din. “My blinding
        light, leading me away from the darkness.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din lowered his forehead, resting it against Luke’s. He moved his hands
        to Luke’s face, wiping the tears away. “That’s how I always saw you.
        The best part of my life; the light in the darkness of everything
        around me. Maybe that’s why you see me that way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke couldn’t speak, but he nodded, the tears still streaming down his
        face. Din pulled him closer and they embraced, both emotional.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Te aaray cuyir dar,” Din whispered softly into Luke’s ear. “Ni cuy' ni
        tug'yc. Jorcu be gar, cyar’ika.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed a laugh. “I hope you aren’t making fun of me in Mando’a.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, releasing Luke so he could look into his blue eyes. “I
        said ‘the pain is gone. I am me again, because of you.’”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke just stared up at him, tears still streaming down his face. “I
        love you, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I wonder what it would be like to be able to meditate by myself,” Luke
        grumbled, glaring at Obi-Wan and Anakin. He had left Din with Grogu,
        escaping to the top of the temple to meditate.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You wished for guidance, so we are here,” Anakin said, pleasantly,
        seemingly unbothered by Luke’s mood.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Indeed. We both have experience with training younglings. What can we
        do to help guide you, Luke?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes trained on Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, shifting from his cross-legged position to bring his knees
        up. He rested his arms over his knees, gazing at the two of them. “I
        feel entirely unprepared. Like I have absolutely no idea what I'm
        doing.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “All new teachers feel like that.” Obi-Wan smiled at him. “This is
        normal; but just remember, there is no true wrong way. You are teaching
        from your heart – which means that you are feeling your way through it.
        That is the right way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This child is young, though his mortal years are deceiving. You must
        treat him as though he were a five-year-old child; with moderate more
        ability.” Anakin walked over to Luke. “How are things with your beacon
        of light?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s face reddened, and Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan shook his head.
        “Anakin, really. Don't tease the boy.” He took a step toward Luke. “We
        will leave you now. Just remember to feel your way through this; he can
        lead you, just as you lead him. You will learn in this process also.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you,” Luke muttered, watching the ghosts disappear.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He settled back down in his normal pose, and closed his eyes. His heart
        was full now that Din was back in his life, but the meditation was
        useful for so many reasons. Unfortunately, it did not bring him calm
        today.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Streaks of red are all over the dark room; the child curled up in the
        corner is crying as voices above him grow louder. There are several
        bodies around the child, all appear to have been starved to death. The
        child tries not to look at them. He is fearful for his life. He knows
        it’s only a matter of time before the men kill him as they have the
        others.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke woke from his meditation and was running down the stairs before he
        can even process what he saw. Without thinking, he ran to his room to
        gather his things that he had only just put away.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?” Din called, walking into the room. “Luke? Are you going
        somewhere?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        In his rush, he had forgotten to search Din out to tell him. He felt
        ashamed, looking up at Din, who was standing in the doorway. “I’m so
        sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I had a vision; I need to go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll go with you,” Din offers, setting Grogu down in the room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t want Grogu anywhere near where I have to go.” Luke walked over
        to Din, putting his hands on Din’s face. “I need you to stay here. Keep
        everything safe; keep Grogu safe. I’ll return once I find what I'm
        looking for.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What are you looking for? What did you see?” Din looked lost, and Luke
        loved him even more for it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I saw a child. He was surrounded by death, certain that he was next.
        He's being held by men who killed those around him,” Luke says, his
        voice sounding far away to himself. “I must go, as quickly as
        possible.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled Luke into a hug. “I don’t want you to leave.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know; I don’t want to leave, either. But I need to. I have to.” Luke
        pulled back so he could look into Din’s eyes. “The Force called me;
        it’s telling me that I have to go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Luke. “I
        don’t understand everything about this, but I trust you. If you have to
        go, and you can’t take me with you, then I will wait for you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Will you? Wait for me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Always,” Din said, kissing him lightly. “I promise I'll never leave
        you again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke kissed him back, before turning and gathering the rest of his
        things. He kissed Din again, and then playfully rubbed Grogu’s ears.
        With a final look, he glanced back at Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you. And I’ll return to you. I promise.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And, no, this won't be drug out. Luke's back in the next chapter, so no worries on any angst with Luke leaving for long periods. I promise.</p><p>The plot is starting up here guys. While the primary focus on this story is the romance, I did add in a plot for other issues going on around them. Oh, and in case you were wondering, let's also just assume the sequel series didn't happen :)</p><p>Thanks to my BBB zombified419 for all of your guidance. I couldn't do this without you. Please go and read her lovely dinluke story Naberrie Blooms. I know you'll love it.</p><p>See you tomorrow (may be double chapters tomorrow, too!)</p><p>Mandoan translation:</p><p>Te aaray cuyir dar – the pain is gone </p><p>Ni cuy' ni tug'yc – I am me again </p><p>Jorcu be gar – because of you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Too Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p><p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! As promised, a new chapter! Just a little segue piece to get us to the next chapter - where the REAL action will be :) :) I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it.</p><p>Some content inspiration in this chapter was brought by I Get to Love You by Ruelle. It's a lovely, sweet song. You'll see the inspiration here.</p><p>Let's see how Luke faired on his mission, shall we? </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke landed his X-wing, moving carefully to get out of the cockpit. He
        cradled the child to his chest, but he was running on nothing. He
        hadn’t slept well for the last few days as he tracked the men down.
        They hadn’t put up much of a fight, honestly, but the blaster he’d
        taken to his side had slowed him down.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke knew that he was hurt, that he would need a doctor. But all he
        could think about was getting back to Din and getting the child away
        from the men.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He struggled to get down the ladder, but before he set foot on the
        ground, he felt strong arms wrap around him. He sagged with relief,
        feeling the fight leave his body.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I got you. Here, let me take the boy.” Din shifted Luke around, taking
        the sleeping child out of his arms. Then he put Luke’s arm over his
        shoulder, carefully taking them both toward the temple. Once inside,
        Din put the child on the couch in their suite before moving Luke into
        their bedroom. “What happened? You look like death, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My light. My love...” Luke slurred, his eyes closing. “I tried to get
        home to you as fast as I could.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke are you...” Luke slumped over, but Din caught him. He laid Luke
        down on the bed, slowly taking his robes off. When the blood stain was
        uncovered, Din gasped. “Luke, you are injured!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A blaster,” Luke said, his eyes rolling back into his head.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke? Luke!” Din called, shaking him. Luke had passed out cold, still
        actively bleeding. Din scrambled to get his shirt off, before running
        into the refresher to grab towels. One he got wet with a little water,
        then he rushed back to Luke and tried to clean him up. The blood was
        coming out faster than Din could clean it up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was panicking when the droid wheeled in. He beeped a bunch at Din,
        who ignored him. After a while, Din glared at the droid. “Do you have
        anything better to do? Get him some help!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Artoo rocked a little in place, continuing his beeping.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t understand you, droid. I'm begging you; please call someone
        who can bring a doctor here. Luke is going to die if we don’t do
        something!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Artoo beeped once more, before racing out of the room. Din didn’t pay
        him any attention, he just focused on the pressure he was keeping on
        Luke’s side. He was starting to feel desperate. He felt Grogu at his
        ankle, pulling on his pants.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Quickly, he reached down to pick up the child, hoping that he could
        help Luke. Grogu walked up to Luke’s side, closing his eyes and laying
        his hand on the wound. For a moment, Din held his breath trying to keep
        the tears at bay. Grogu’s magic, just like he had done on Nevarro,
        started to heal Luke. To Din’s amazement, he watched the blood seeping
        out of Luke begin to stop, before the skin sealed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes shot to Luke’s face. Even though his skin was healed, and he
        was no longer bleeding, Luke didn’t stir.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Maybe he’s just tired?” Din asked Grogu, who was starting to fall
        asleep. Quickly, he grabbed Grogu and took him into his room, laying
        him down on the bed. He glanced at the sleeping child on the couch
        before grabbing a blanket and covering him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Unsure of what to do next, he walked back into the bedroom, shifting
        Luke so that he was under the covers. He took off his armor, staying in
        just his underwear, before laying down next to Luke. He leaned on his
        arm, staring down at Luke, his eyes tracing the spider web scars down
        his chest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Carefully, he touched the scars, following the pattern down to the
        newly healed wound on Luke’s side. Suddenly, Luke’s hand reached out to
        grab him, stopping his progress.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That tickles,” Luke said, huffing out a laugh.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke,” Din breathed, thankfully. “You scared me for a minute.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke opened his eyes, staring at Din. “I’m sorry, Din. They shouldn’t
        have been able to get me. I let my guard down.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m just glad you are home. I missed you.” Din curled into Luke,
        resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke’s arm came up around Din,
        hugging him close.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I told you I would come back,” Luke whispered, kissing Din’s head.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you when you are gone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hmmm,” Luke said, kissing Din’s head again. “It’s nice to be missed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you think you’ll have to do that often? Leave to help someone?” Din
        asked, shifting so that his head was on the pillow. Luke turned his
        head to look at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The Force calls, and I must go. I can’t imagine that stopping.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And it’s always to rescue someone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed. “Seems like it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s hand came up to Luke’s chest, softly touching him with his
        fingertips. “What a heavy burden.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke chuckled. “The Jedi burden is never done.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was silent for a moment as the two continued to stare at each
        other. “Then I'll make you this promise.” Luke continued to stare as
        Din searched for the words. “You have to do what the Force is telling
        you...and I’ll be here. I'll stay with the children, however many you
        get here, and you go do what is necessary.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But Luke?” Din shifted closer, resting his forehead on Luke’s temple.
        “When it’s too heavy to carry, this Force burden, just remember this;
        us. I’ll carry it with you. You don’t have to shoulder everything on
        your own.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din felt Luke’s tears and he sighed. He should have waited to tell Luke
        that when he was more awake, or at least after the trauma of the trip
        was gone. Luke shivered as Din pulled him closer, the men pressing
        their chests together. Din’s arm rubbed Luke’s back gently.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you,” Luke whispered. “No one has ever offered that to me. I-I
        don’t know what to say.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell me you love me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you,” Luke breathed. “More than I can ever say.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “As I love you, cyar’ika. Now you should get some rest. I imagine the
        child outside may have some questions when he wakes up.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shifted on his side, away from Din, who curled up behind him. As
        Din’s hand came up to Luke’s side, he shot up, looking down at Din for
        a moment.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wait. What?” Luke felt along his side where he had been injured. “I
        was injured. How...?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled, not lifting his head from the pillow. “Grogu. He healed
        you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes widened in shock. “I didn’t know he could do that.” He
        paused for a minute. “Hell, I didn’t know anyone could do that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Kid’s done it before. On Nevarro. It tires him out, though. He fell
        asleep right after, so I put him in bed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke settled back down, and Din’s arm came around him again.
        “Incredible. He'll have to teach me how to do that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Rest, Luke. You need to sleep. It doesn’t look like you’ve slept in
        days.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        If Luke responded, Din didn’t hear. He was being pulled under also.
        With the separation for the last few days, and the terror at Luke
        coming back injured, it all just caught up to him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, I swear to the Force. If you don’t open this door, I'll break it
        down.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sat up with a gasp. “Leia?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I'm here. Artoo said you were injured, though when we got here,
        I felt that you were just fine.” She paused; she was standing outside
        his door, which had clearly been locked. “Are you going to let me in?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced down at Din, still sleeping peacefully. “Uh, no, but I'll
        come out.” Luke got up and quickly got dressed, choosing clean clothing
        from his dresser. Before he went outside, he saw Din stir. He went back
        to the bed, smoothing Din’s hair off of his forehead. “Din? I’m not
        leaving, I swear. But for some reason my sister is here. I’ll be in the
        kitchen with her, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled sleepily, and Luke grinned back. He wasn’t awake enough to
        understand what Luke had just said. He left the man, walking to the
        door and closing it lightly behind him. He saw Leia, smirking, on the
        other side of the door and he rushed into her arms.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Been too long, sister.” Luke held her tight.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come home more often then,” she countered, hugging him back just as
        tightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke leaned back and chuckled. “Yeah, maybe I need to. But what are you
        doing here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You know, for a Jedi you really don’t listen, do you?” she teased. “Or
        is it just that you have other things on your mind?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke blushed. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen. I haven’t had a decent
        meal in a few days.” Luke glanced at the couch, seeing the small child
        still there, sound asleep. He closed his eyes and checked him over,
        determining that he was sleeping and was fine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia glanced to the couch as well. “Is this who you went to save?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, walking out of the suite and toward the kitchen area.
        “Yeah. He's Force sensitive and he called out for help. I doubt he even
        knows what’s happening. I managed to get an entire ration pack in him,
        and then he fell asleep on the way back. I don't think he has slept
        much recently, or been fed that well.” Luke walked into the kitchen,
        pulling out a few things from the ice box. “I bet he’ll wake up
        starving.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia was quiet for a few moments. “So, Luke, Artoo tells me you are
        shacking up with a Mandalorian?” There was nothing but teasing in her
        voice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Artoo is a gossipy old woman.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He would take offense at that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia leaned over the counter. “Luke! Just tell me!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, turning around to stare at his sister. “When I went to
        save Grogu – the child who called out for me – Din was there. He saved
        the child from the Imperial officers who had abducted him. Din and
        Grogu...they are like family. Din thinks of him as his son.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t know much about Mandalorian culture, but is that normal? To
        find a child and adopt him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shrugged. “I don’t know much about it either. We can ask Din
        together, later, if you want.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia smirked. “I’m not leaving this planet until I meet him. So, sure.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke chuckled, but it died in his throat when he saw Din standing in
        the doorway. He was carrying Grogu on one side, and the child Luke had
        just saved on the other. His helmet was on. “Din? Is everything ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Everyone woke up right after you left. I think they are both hungry.”
        Din walked over to the table, setting Grogu down. When he went to
        release the other child, he clung to Din’s neck. Din sighed, and sat
        down, keeping the child on his lap.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke grabbed the items he had taken out of the ice box earlier, and
        threw them on a large plate. He set the bread, cheese and fruit down on
        the table, and Grogu attacked it immediately. The child in Din’s arms,
        though, didn’t move. He just stared at Luke with big eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s ok, you can have as much as you like.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The child looked up at Din, as though asking for his permission. “Go
        ahead. Eat whatever you want,” Din said, his voice soothing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The child reached out tentatively, grabbing a slice of fruit before
        quickly shoving it into his mouth. He glanced at Din for a moment,
        before turning back to Luke. “Th-thank you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are welcome, young one. Can you tell me your name?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Finn,” the child said, quietly. He snuggled back into Din’s arms
        before grabbing some bread and a slice of cheese.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s nice to meet you, Finn. My name is Luke Skywalker, and this is my
        partner, Din. We are going to take care of you now. Is that ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn looked up at Din. “Will those bad men come back for me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shook his head. “We will never let that happen, Finn. We will keep
        you safe.” Finn seemed satisfied, so he turned back to his food.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia shifted, having watched the entire exchange. “Seems like Finn is
        quite taken with you already, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shrugged. “He was having a nightmare last night, and I calmed him
        down. Luke was out like a light.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia walked forward, sticking her hand out. “I’m Leia-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know who you are, Senator. Din Djarin,” he said, holding his hand
        out. “You are Luke’s sister?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, twins.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you who the droid called last night?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes. Artoo reached out and said that Luke was injured. But he was fine
        when I got here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The child, Grogu, healed me, Leia.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her eyes got wide, staring from Grogu to Luke. “I didn’t know that was
        possible.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Neither did I.” Luke chuckled, leaning over to rub Grogu’s ear. “I’ll
        have to learn that trick someday, young one.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Leia,” Din said, interrupting their conversation. “When Luke was
        injured last night, I realized that we don’t have any medical equipment
        here. Or, at least, I haven’t found any yet. Is there anything you can
        do to get us set up with a medical droid and a medbay?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia, looking surprised, stared at Din. “I know there was a medbay when
        we were stationed here. I bet it was cleaned out.” She turned to Luke.
        “You were going to have children on this planet without a medbay?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shrugged. “I hadn’t gotten that far yet.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia rolled her eyes, turning back to Din. “Yes, I'll get some supplies
        down here right away. The ship I came on has several medical droids,
        I'm sure I can manage to part with one of them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you, Leia.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is there anything else you need? Since my brother isn’t as forward
        thinking?” Leia smirked at Din, who smiled back under his helmet. Din
        liked her immediately.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, we need more bedsheets, and we could use more food provisions.
        The stores here are light; we only have about 20 or so ration packs. I
        would like a stockpile of at least 100 in case we are cut off from one
        of the villages.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared at Din, his mouth open. “How do you know what...?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “While you were gone, Grogu and I did some inventory. We searched
        around the base, gathered what we could and used one of the side rooms
        for storage. We noted what we have, and don’t, so that I knew what we
        would need help getting.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yesterday, we went into the closest village to get perishable food.
        But no one had any ration packs for sale.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din...” Luke sat down at the table. Grogu and Finn continued to eat
        happily, without paying any attention. “Thank you for doing that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shrugged. “You said you were going to turn this into a school. So I
        wanted to make sure we had everything you needed to do that. If you
        hadn’t come back today, the plan was to convert one of the larger rooms
        to the side into a sparring area. I figured you didn’t take down all
        those dark troopers without arms training.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared at him, and Leia grinned, hiding it behind her hand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I could use the training, too. Grogu and I had gathered a few things
        we thought would be good for a practice area. I was going to get it set
        up, but you came back. I can do that later.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why...how?” Luke wasn’t able to form sentences.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You want a school right, Luke? I'm not leaving you to do this on your
        own. I had a few days while you were gone; rather than getting bored, I
        decided to make good use of the time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you,” Luke said. “Though, at this point, maybe we should start
        referring to it as our school, rather than mine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din paused for a moment. “I can’t teach anything about the Force,
        Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, but you can keep us running – clearly – and I have a feeling you’d
        be pretty great at arms training.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Does that mean you are staying here? With Luke?” Leia asked, sitting
        down next to her brother.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din turned his head to stare at her. “I’ll go wherever Luke is. I don’t
        care what planet it is.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia leaned over the table. “Will you really, Mandalorian? Will you
        promise to stay with him and make sure he is safe?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will never leave him again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke was overcome with emotion, as he reached out to take Din’s hand.
        Leia, always understanding her brother without him having to say
        anything, stood up. “Why don’t you two go talk? I can watch the
        children. Once they are done eating, we can take a walk outside.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced up at his sister. “Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, I'm not so bad with kids. I have one, you know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I have never heard of you babysitting, that’s all.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia rolled her eyes. “Just go. Sounds like you guys have some stuff to
        talk through.” She placed a kiss at the top of Luke’s head. “I’ll call
        up to the ship and have them start gathering what you need. That won’t
        be done for a few hours, though. Go and talk.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn clung to Din as he tried to stand up, so Luke had to wait
        patiently for Din to explain to him that he wasn’t leaving forever.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you see this nice lady? Her name is Leia. She is Luke’s sister.
        She's going to make sure you get plenty of food, and then take you on a
        walk. She is safe, do you understand? Luke and I won’t be far away.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn’s large eyes settled on Din’s visor, nodding slowly. “You promise
        to come back? She’s not taking me away from you, right?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I promise, kid. I'm not going anywhere.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes filled with tears again, as Din led him through the hallway
        into their room. By the time they got to the bedroom, Luke was not
        thinking about talking.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm...now you may be able to tell where the next chapter is leading us, yes? Chapter will be posted later today, so look forward to that. What did everyone think of Leia? Finn? Let me know!</p><p>Ok, so Din is working hard to get the school up and running. Maybe all Luke needed was an organized Mandalorian before he started finding kids? Hmm? Also, in case anyone is wondering, Finn is 8 years old in my fic. Found before stormtrooper school - Remember, I'm playing with ages in this fic. :)</p><p>Also: Announcement! I have completed a long one-shot of Luke and Din in modern AU. I'm working on editing and then I'll be posting it. And later, in a couple weeks, I'll be posting a chaptered modern AU story. That is in the works now. </p><p>If you want to stay informed, please subscribe to me! Lots more coming!</p><p>As always, thanks so much to my BBB zombified419 for editing, prompting and just all around being there for me through this dive into a genre I've never written before. Couldn't do it without you! Please read her lovely dinluke story Naberrie Blooms. It's so beautifully written and sweet.</p><p>See you all later today!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Another Step Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p>
<p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter that you have all been waiting for is finally here!</p>
<p>Now, listen, before you read on...this was my very first time writing this kind of scene. My beta helped me a ton, but any flaws are my own.</p>
<p>I'll see you at the bottom. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke practically rushed at Din as soon as they were in the closed
        bedroom. He pushed him up against the wall, desperate to find his skin.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Take the helmet off, Din,” Luke says, his voice a mere whisper.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din reached up and takes off the helmet, setting it gently on the table
        by the door. He grabbed Luke, crushing his mouth against his. The men
        groaned into each other’s mouths and started tearing at clothing. Luke
        became frustrated quickly, and without thinking flicked his hand, using
        the Force to undress Din. He took a step back to watch as all the
        clasps of his armor were being take off.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s eyes widened as he looks down, watching nothingness taking off
        his clothing. Soon, he stood in front of Luke; hard and naked.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Couldn’t wait, huh?” Din asked, a smile lurking on his face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke pressed his body against Din’s again. “No, I want this. I want
        you. Now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s lips pressed into Luke’s neck, kissing and sucking, while he rids
        Luke of his clothing. “How do you want me, Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I, ahh...kriffing hell, Din. Just take me,” Luke gasped, as Din’s
        mouth fixed on his collarbone.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grabbed Luke, lifting him up as though he weighed nothing, before
        laying him gently down on the bed. His mouth was still attacking Luke’s
        skin, his hands roaming all over his body. He paused as something hit
        the side of his head; he looked up to see a bottle of oil. He glanced
        at Luke, whose face was bright red.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I thought we may need that,” Luke stammered, his breathing ragged.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grabbed the oil and smiled at Luke, leaning over to kiss him. His
        mouth worked on Luke’s, pushing his tongue inside to taste and deepen
        the kiss. Din’s hand softly glided down Luke’s body, stopping to rub
        his cock lightly. Luke groaned in Din’s mouth, setting Din on fire with
        the sound.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Keeping his mouth on Luke’s, Din opened the bottle and coated his hand,
        before reaching down Luke’s body. He lifted Luke’s body slightly before
        pushing his hand in-between his legs, touching his entrance softly. He
        coated the outside of Luke’s hole with the oil, before slowly easing
        one finger in. Din cursed silently; Luke was almost too tight.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Relax, cyar’ika. This time we will take care of each other,” Din
        murmured into Luke’s mouth. Luke gasped at the sensation, arching his
        head back and separating from Din’s mouth. Din continued to push in and
        out slowly, letting Luke get used to the feel of him inside.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He felt Luke begin to relax, and he pushed in a second finger. He
        rubbed softly, bringing his mouth down to Luke’s chest again. He
        attached his mouth to one of Luke’s nipples, earning a loud groan in
        response. He pushed in and out of Luke, his own need pulsing in his
        body, waiting for Luke to relax a little more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din continued to kiss Luke’s neck, slowly pumping his fingers in and
        out. Luke’s breath hitched a few times, but when Din finally found the
        right spot, Luke arched almost off the bed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ah, there it is,” Din murmured, sucking Luke’s ear into his mouth.
        Luke groaned, his eyes closing tightly. Din slipped another finger
        inside Luke, moving them around to open him up even more. Luke
        shuttered, starting to move his hips against Din’s hand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you ready for me, Luke?” Din asked, pushing his body up just
        enough to kiss his neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, yes...please, Din, yes...” Luke moaned, his hand fisting into the
        sheets of the bed.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled his fingers out of Luke, and took a little more of the oil
        out, rubbing it along his aching cock. He shifted so that Luke’s legs
        were pressed against his shoulders, opening him wide. Din grabbed his
        cock again, aiming it and started to slowly push inside of Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, Force, Din,” Luke said, clenching his eyes together.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just relax. We'll go slow, cyar’ika,” Din continued to kiss Luke's
        neck, trying to ease his way in without hurting the man. After a few
        minutes, Din pushed his way in further and Luke gasped, leaning
        forward. “How does that feel, Luke?” Din was out of breath already; the
        feeling was so much more intense than any other time he’d done this.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke, keeping his eyes closed, hummed in response. He smiled, his hand
        coming up to Din’s head and pulling him toward his mouth. Din and Luke
        kissed with urgency as Din started moving within Luke. He was still
        tight, but it wasn’t unbearable. In fact, Din tried hard to go slow so
        he didn’t come too soon.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ve wanted you like this for so long, Luke,” Din said, kissing him
        again. “It’s so much more than I thought it would be.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed a laugh, opening his eyes. He stared straight into Din’s,
        trying to let all of his feelings show through them. “This is more than
        I thought it would be as well; I can’t believe how kriffing perfect you
        feel inside me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled; his movements still slow. “I love you, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, Din...” Luke closed his eyes again, feeling the pressure and
        movement starting to create an ache in his stomach. “I love you...so
        much.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, look at me,” Din said, resting one hand on Luke’s cheek. Slowly,
        Luke opened his eyes to stare into Din’s. “Will you marry me? Become a
        Clan of three with me and my son?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Tears prickled Luke’s eyes. “Yes, Din. I...yes, I will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled wide, bringing his mouth down to Luke’s again. His pace
        picked up slightly, as one of Luke’s legs fell off of his shoulder. He
        settled the leg into the crook of his elbow, leaning on his other hand
        for leverage. The deeper he got within Luke, the harder he was. The
        emotion that swirled around them was thick, and created even more
        pleasure.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want...” Luke gasped again as Din slammed into him, hard.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll give you anything,” Din whispered, kissing his shoulder. His
        movements shortened into bursts as he felt himself climbing close to
        finishing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want you to know how this feels,” Luke finished, opening his eyes.
        Din’s movements slowed as he saw the emotion in Luke’s eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What do you mean?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can project my feelings into you. May I? I want you to know...” Luke
        cut off, groaning again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You can do that?” Din asked, his movements almost stopping in
        surprise.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes...please, don’t stop, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din began moving again, kissing and licking Luke’s shoulder and neck.
        “Show me, Luke. I want to know how you feel.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes and tried to concentrate; the feeling of Din being
        inside him made it very difficult to focus. Pushing past it, as best as
        he could, he reached out with the Force. His concentration slipped as
        Din slammed back inside him, so he had to start over. This pattern
        repeated several times before he was able to connect with the blinding
        light of Din, forcing his feelings to be shown. He knew it worked when
        he heard Din gasp. He kept his eyes closed in concentration, as Din’s
        movements continued to speed up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are everything to me,” Luke started, wanting to share even more
        with the man he loved so much. “Every moment of the last ten years was
        torture because you weren't by my side. Now that you are here, I fear I
        will never be able to leave you again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Fuck, Luke, my god...it’s...kriff...” Din panted, overwhelmed by the
        physical sensations and the emotions Luke was sharing. “It’s too
        much...I can’t...I won’t last...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes opened, meeting Din’s. “Let go, cyar’ika. Let go; I've got
        you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned his forehead against Luke, slamming into him one more time
        before pulsing his release. They held eye contact as Luke watched his
        lover flush and struggle to keep his eyes open. Din was still glowing
        in Luke’s eyes, but it was muted; satisfied.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Before Luke could react, Din had disconnected their bodies and dropped
        down to Luke’s cock, tugging it into his mouth. Groaning, Luke’s hand
        came up to Din’s head, gently tugging on the hair at the back of his
        neck. Din’s mouth bobbed up and down on Luke, enticing precome out of
        him. Luke started to buck his hips, and Din took more of him into his
        mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        With a shuttering gasp, Luke came in Din’s mouth. Din licked Luke until
        he stopped, slowly made his way back up to Luke’s mouth, settling
        gently on top of him, kissing him softly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you so much,” Luke whispered, kissing Din again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too.” Din leaned back a little. “You still want to marry
        me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke brought his hand up to Din’s face. “More than anything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We can do it now, if you want.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uh, don’t you have to have someone to marry us?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mandalorian partners just say vows to each other. It is a private
        affair, not meant to be shared with others.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Really? You don’t have family around you, or friends?” Luke was
        curious; it didn’t sound like any weddings he’d ever heard of.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes. It's a private moment; though I have heard some bringing their
        children with them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke played with Din’s hair, pushing it off of his forehead. “What
        about a sister?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled. “You want to marry me in front of your sister?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “As long as the vow doesn’t go into detail about what we just did. I
        don’t think she would appreciate it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din dropped his head to Luke’s chest, clutching him and laughing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Leia?” Luke called, making his way past the garden, following her
        Force signature through the trees.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m in here,” she replied, calling from inside the tree line. Luke
        followed her voice, finding her with Grogu and Finn, sitting in a small
        meadow. “I guess the talk went well?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke blushed, thinking of what he and Din had just done. Never in his
        life had Luke felt that close to someone; it was as amazing as he
        thought it would be. When they had stopped laughing, Din had decided to
        use the refresher, while Luke went to bring Leia into their plan.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, it was fine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Remind me never to be on the same planet as you when you do that.”
        Luke’s face lifted quickly, staring into his sister’s face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, god...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Embarrassed, Luke looked away. “I’m sorry, Leia. I didn’t realize...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That your Force sensitive sister could feel that? I grabbed the kids
        and ran outside. I don’t think they appreciated it...actually, I may
        have scared them.” Leia laughed, clearly joking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke looked down to see Grogu walk over to him, holding out his hands.
        Bending down, he picked Grogu up, holding him close. Grogu grabbed his
        necklace that had a metal figure on it, and held it out to Luke.
        “That’s very pretty, Grogu. Did your Dad give it to you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt him agree, but he continued to hold it out to Luke. “That’s
        yours, Grogu. Do you want to show it to me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu closed his eyes, and Luke felt him trying to communicate. He
        wanted to give him the necklace; it was a signet of the Clan for him
        and his father. Luke stared down at the small child, his eyes tearing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What was that? I didn’t catch it,” Leia asked, walking over to look at
        Grogu. Finn walked over as well, seeing Luke’s tears.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He-he was trying to give me his Clan signet. It's what identifies them
        as family.” Luke lifted his eyes to Leia’s. “He wants me to have it so
        that I am in his Clan.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia’s eyes softened. “Oh, how sweet. I wonder what his father would
        think of that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He asked me to marry him, Leia.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia turned to stare at Luke straight in the eyes. Luke felt her assess
        him, digging in his mind for a moment just to see if he was crazy, or
        hurt. After a few moments, she smiled. “Finally. At least now I don’t
        have to worry about you being alone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He’ll never be alone,” Din said, coming into the tree line to walk up
        to Luke, dressed in full armor. “I promise, Leia. I will never allow
        that again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia shifted to Din, smiling up at him. “When?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced up at Din. “I was thinking tomorrow night,” Din replied,
        holding out his hands to take Grogu from Luke. Finn walked up to Din,
        holding out his hands as well. Din stooped, scooping up the child,
        holding him in one arm, Grogu in the other.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tomorrow?” Luke asked, his face twisting in confusion.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, we have some, ah, things to discuss tonight.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The rest of the day flew by, and finally they were settling the kids in
        bed. Leia had flown back to her ship that was in orbit, promising to
        return the next day. Finn decided to sleep with Grogu, since the bed
        was big enough for the two of them. Din wasn’t sure if it was a good
        idea, until he saw Grogu snuggle next to Finn and both boys fell asleep
        almost immediately.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They walked slowly to their bedroom, hand in hand. Once there, they
        started to undress before crawling into bed. Luke settled on his side,
        staring at Din as he got under the covers.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I thought you wanted to get married right away?” Luke asked, daring to
        voice the concern he’d had earlier in the day.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed, holding his arms out to Luke, who snuggled closer to him,
        resting his head on Din’s chest. “I thought that I should tell you
        about my last ten years, since I heard so much about yours. It's
        important that you know about my life and what I've done.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke brought his arm around Din’s chest, soothing it over his muscles.
        “It doesn’t matter to me. I'll listen, because I want to know
        everything about you. But it won’t change my mind.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din didn’t say anything for a moment, just leaned over and kissed
        Luke’s head. “I want to tell you anyway.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shifted, looking at Din. “Tell me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din explained how life had been for him at the Fighting Corps. Living
        with a group of other children who had all decided to take the Creed.
        Hardly any privacy, and going to bed dead tired each day. He explained
        taking the Creed – that Luke already knew some of already – and then
        what he did after he left Luke on Tatooine.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The explanations about being a bounty hunter, and the damage he had
        done to people over the years was hard for Luke to hear – just as it
        was hard on Din to say it. But he pushed through, telling Luke about
        his adventures and bounties, up to when he got Grogu.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He was just this little thing, reaching out to me in his floating
        bed.” Din’s voice was thick with emotion. “I handed him over, but I
        couldn’t stop thinking about what I had done. I had to go back for him.
        I didn’t know if they were going to kill him or what...I couldn’t stand
        the idea of letting him die. This little child.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But you did anyway. Do you know why?” Luke asked him, sitting up so he
        could look at Din. He reached over and wiped the tears off of Din’s
        cheek. “Because you are a good man. You always have been.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ve killed people, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So have I.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “All in the name of good, though. I killed them because they got in my
        way.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And yet, you risked your life to save Grogu. Because he needed you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din lowered his eyes, breaking contact with Luke’s. “Getting almost all
        of my covert killed.” He continued his story about how his covert had
        to come out of hiding to help them get away. How he had gone back to
        find a pile of armor from all who had died. Luke didn’t say anything,
        but he reached out his hand to take Din’s, holding it tightly. He
        listened through to when they got to Tython, and when Grogu reached out
        to Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled. “It was such a sweet interaction. He loves you so much,
        Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He’s special,” Din said, rubbing Luke’s arm lightly. “I love him, too.
        I was terrified that the Jedi would show up and take him from me; I was
        sure that I wouldn’t see him again. The female Jedi practically said as
        much.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shook his head. “The Jedi way of old. It’s not what I want for my
        school. That's part of why I chose Yavin IV. Not only is there this
        temple, that is large enough to hold forty families without feeling too
        full, but there is also a full Republic base within walking distance.
        If parents want to stay, they will be allowed to. I never want to
        separate children from their families.” Din looked up at Luke, who
        smiled down at him. “I know what it feels like to be separated from
        loved ones. I wouldn’t force that on anyone else.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are a good man, Luke.” Din brought Luke’s hand up to his mouth,
        kissing it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So are you,” Luke said, stressing it by kissing Din’s lips. “I know
        your story, and I love you even more now than I did before.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din put his arms around Luke, pulling him flush with his chest. Luke
        laid his head down on his chest, breathing slowly, enjoying the Force
        shimmering around them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do I still get to marry you?” Luke asked, and Din chuckled.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tomorrow, cyar’ika.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tomorrow.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo many things to discuss. Ok, so the whole marriage proposal thing was a total whim. My fingers wrote it before my brain could catch up. You may think it's too soon...but, remember, these guys have known each other since they were 5 years old. They love each other, and want to spend their lives together. Hopefully that makes sense.</p>
<p>Next, the Leia feeling...I can't imagine that is too much of a stretch. And, honestly? I think that's a part of why the Jedi always said no attachments...so that they wouldn't have to feel what others were going, uh, doing. LOL. My thoughts, anyway. HAHA</p>
<p>I hope that I did ok with everything. This story is so important and I want to get it all right :)</p>
<p>Also! I wrote a one-shot modern AU dinluke story "I Hate Coffee." Please check it out! I'm quite happy with out it turned out. Please also check out my BBBB's story Naberrie Blooms. It's so lovely.</p>
<p>Thank you zombified419 - love you to the moon!</p>
<p>Next up? The Wedding!!! See you all tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Are One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV / Space – 10 ABY </p><p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I have to say, I continue to be blown away by everyone's response to this story. I'm so glad that you are all enjoying!</p><p>As promised yesterday, today is the wedding. Do I need to tell everyone there's a warning for explicit here? No? Ok, cool. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        “Will you stop fidgeting! God, you are as bad as Ben!” Leia admonished,
        putting her hands around Luke’s neck to fix his collar again.
        “Seriously; you’d think that you were nervous or something.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed out a laugh. “I am nervous, Leia. It's not every day that
        you marry your best friend.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Well I should hope not.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know that you are a big baby...not wanting to wear anything other
        than your Jedi robes, really, Luke? I would have picked out a lovely
        dress for you...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Leia, just stop.” Luke laughed. “I’m not wearing a damn dress.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A handsome suit then.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He laughed again. “Din is wearing his armor; so, I’ll wear my robes.
        It'll be short, small, and kriffing perfect. That's all we need. I
        don’t need to dress up for five minutes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia looked sternly at Luke. “It’s not just about five minutes, or the
        vows, or whatever you do in a damn Mandalorian wedding. It's about
        making sure that the other person knows how you feel – that you are
        getting married to them for the right reason.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He eyed his sister suspiciously. “Do you think I'm getting married for
        the wrong reason?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You tell me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, closing his eyes. “I love him, Leia. Do I need any other
        reasons?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She was silent for a moment until Luke finally opened his eyes to look
        at her. “Nope. Just checking.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, you are a brat!” Luke reached over and pulled her into his arms.
        “But you know I love you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too. Now, let’s hurry. I bet he’s already waiting.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced at himself in the mirror, and then turned to follow Leia.
        They had decided to get married in the garden, in the late afternoon so
        that it was covered in shade from the nearby trees. They walked slowly,
        arm in arm.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You realize Han is going to be pissed when he finds out that you got
        married without him here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed. “He’ll get over it. He's the one that was too lazy to
        come with you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey! He was working on a mission I sent him on.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uh-huh. Sure, he was. By mission, do you mean he was trying to get
        some extra cash by smuggling something into enemy territory?” Luke
        teased, just as they reached the kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It can be the same thing,” Leia said, but she laughed also. “He can be
        lazy, but he has Ben with him. He wouldn’t put our son in danger.” Luke
        leveled a stare at Leia, who just smiled back. “Come on, let’s get on
        with this. I need to prepare myself to watch two little children for a
        couple days.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke and Din had decided to go off-world on a honeymoon; Leia had,
        thankfully, agreed to watch Grogu and Finn while they were gone. Leia
        was going to start both of them with simple meditation, so as to ease
        them into training. Luke was grateful for his sister daily, but this
        was above and beyond even for her. She had her own family, including
        Ben who had just turned five. But she was staying to help them have
        quiet time together.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke looked up as Leia opened the door, and the sight before him caused
        him to start shaking. Din in full armor, including his helmet, standing
        next to a patch of kibo flowers, with Grogu and Finn standing next to
        him. Finn was still reserved, but he had his hand firmly in Din’s and a
        small smile on his face. Grogu giggled as Luke started to walk closer
        to them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey,” Luke said, standing next to the trio.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, are you ready?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke bit his lip. “I wish you had let me practice. I don’t even know
        what I'm supposed to say.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You’ll just repeat after me, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia walked over and picked up Grogu, before holding her hand out to
        Finn. He came, but not willingly. Din nodded at him to go with Leia;
        then he turned back to Luke, holding out his hands. Luke took them,
        taking a step closer and staring into his visor. He understood why the
        helmet needed to stay on, but he missed Din’s eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just repeat what I say.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mhi solus tome.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are we really doing this in Mando’a?” Din didn’t say anything, but
        Luke got the impression that he rolled his eyes. “Mhi solus tome.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mhi solus dhar'tome.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mhi solus dhar'tome.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mhi me'dinui an.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mhi me'dinui an.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mhi ba'juri verde.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mhi ba'juri verde.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Luke’s. Luke closed
        his eyes, reveling in the joy that radiated around him through the
        Force. “Will you tell me what the words mean?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded. “We are one together. We are one when parted. We share all.
        We will raise warriors.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes prickled with unshed tears. “It’s beautiful.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are beautiful, Riddur,” Din said, tightening his arms around Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, good, another word I don’t know,” Luke teased, causing Din to
        laugh.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Roughly, it means spouse.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Spouse. I like that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, guys, let’s eat before you go, ok?” Leia stepped forward, placing
        a hand on both of them. “The words are beautiful; and certainly, less
        expensive than my wedding was.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m glad you were here, Leia.” Din turned to her, placing his hand on
        her shoulder. “It means a lot to both of us.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia looked into Din’s visor. “I’m glad I was, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Finn, it’s only a couple of days,” Din said, holding the boy tightly.
        He glanced up at Luke, who was standing close by holding Grogu. “Maybe
        we should have waited. I'm not sure he’s ready to be without us yet.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia smiled softly, walking over to put her hand on Finn’s back. “It’s
        ok, right little one? We can have some fun. And I will start teaching
        you about the Force. The time will go by so quickly that you won’t even
        notice that they are gone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn pulled back, wet eyes looking into Din’s visor. “I guess so.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You’ll be ok, kid?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I'll be fine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, you will be. Do you know why?” Din asked; Finn just looked at
        him. “Because you are strong. As strong as any Mandalorian. Right?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn nodded, his eyes big. Luke crouched down, transferring Grogu to
        Din’s arms, before taking Finn into his. “We’ll be back soon, Finn. Be
        good for Leia, ok?” He leaned back, looking at Finn’s big eyes. “Help
        her with Grogu. He gets into things.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn glanced at Grogu and giggled. He was chewing on the Mandalorian
        signet around his neck, cooing softly. Din’s hand was on Grogu’s back,
        holding him softly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stood, passing Grogu over to Leia. With final hugs around, and
        grabbing their bags, Luke and Din started the trek to the Alliance
        base. They held hands and walked silently until they got to the hanger
        bay.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The Alliance left several ships, so we have our pick.” Luke walked
        around the bay, glancing around them. “We could take a Y-wing, that
        fits two people. But since we aren’t really going anywhere, I think we
        should take one of the small freighters. That way we can move around
        more.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded, glancing at a Correlian freighter to his right. “This one
        is good. It's small, but big enough for the two of us to fit
        comfortably.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Decided, they walked into the ship, dropping their bags in the
        captain’s suite before they began the prep to take off. Luke was in the
        pilot seat, Din sitting next to him. A smile played on Luke’s face as
        he eased off the planet’s surface, taking them into orbit. The plan was
        to fly around for a while, with no particular location in mind. Just
        enjoying the stars together.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once they were out of the atmosphere of Yavin, Luke set the ship to
        autopilot, turning to face Din. Din copied his actions, reaching up to
        take his helmet off. Luke immediately leaned forward, placing both
        hands on Din’s cheeks.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “May I kiss my husband now?” he asked with a smirk.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “If you don’t, he’ll kiss you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke leaned closer and they met in the middle, mouths fused together.
        Luke felt the Force shift, and suddenly found himself on Din’s lap. His
        arms wound around Din’s shoulders, just as Din’s arms came around
        Luke’s back. The kisses turned heated, and they began to grasp for each
        other’s clothing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “There’s a...kriff! A bed...” Luke gasped as Din’s hands cupped Luke’s
        ass through his pants. “Get me...fuck...off the...kriffing hell,
        bridge!” His breath coming out in huffs. Din stood, taking Luke with
        him. Luke wrapped his legs around him as Din carefully started walking
        them toward the crew quarters.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nipped at Din’s neck and shoulder, causing Din to shutter a deep
        breath out. He pushed Luke against the wall in the mess area of the
        freighter, his mouth attacking Luke’s. They moaned into each other as
        Din pressed Luke to the wall even harder. Releasing him, Din’s hands
        went immediately to Luke’s belt, getting it off and then sliding his
        pants off.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Next, Din took his own down, not bothering with the rest of the
        clothing. He took out the bottle of oil that he had put in his pocket
        earlier in the day, coating himself before picking Luke back up. Luke’s
        breath was ragged as well, but he arched into Din who slammed inside
        him in one motion.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, fuck...” Luke said, his eyes rolling back into his head. There was
        moderate pain that shot through him at the rough handling, but it
        didn’t last for long. Luke was grateful that he had prepared his body
        for this, or it would have been too painful to manage.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sorry, cyar’ika,” Din huffed, slowing his movements to ease out of
        Luke softer. “I didn’t mean to do that so hard.” Din’s head settled in
        the crook of Luke’s neck; his tongue came out, tasting his skin. “This
        is almost overwhelming. Doing this as your husband.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed out a laugh, his eyes still firmly shut. He was enjoying
        the experience far more than he thought he would, but with Din’s
        comment he started to feel even more. “Just like we always should have
        been.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes,” Din said, sucking on Luke’s earlobe. “I was meant to be inside
        you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke opened his eyes slowly, arching his hips into Din, meeting him
        thrust for thrust. “You have always been inside me, my love.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din captured Luke’s mouth, pushing into him again and again until their
        breathing became labored. Luke felt Din growing even harder inside him,
        and he knew that Din was close to losing it. Luke ran his tongue along
        Din’s lower lip, before capturing it with his teeth. A feeling of
        ecstasy surged through them both as Din reached his climax.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They kissed for a few more minutes, before Din set Luke down. Luke’s
        legs gave way slightly, and Din put his arm around Luke to keep him
        upright. Carefully, they both put their pants back on and continued
        walking toward the crew quarters to get some rest. The autopilot was
        engaged, and their security system was up and running. If anything
        happened, they would know.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din got Luke undressed and settled into the bed before he took his own
        clothing off. He laid down next to Luke, his hand going immediately to
        the man’s erection. His lips nipped at Luke’s jaw and down his neck.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din?” Luke asked tentatively, biting his lip.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hmm?” Din’s mouth continued to move, as his hand slid up and down
        Luke’s cock.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Has anyone ever done that to you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din lifted his head. “Done what?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s face got red. “Uh, what we just did.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din looked at him, his hand stilled on Luke. “No, never.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His face still red, Luke made eye contact. “Would you ever, um, want
        to?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din huffed a laugh, rolling onto his back. Luke followed him, resting
        his head on Din’s shoulder. “I never thought about it, I guess.” He ran
        his hands through Luke’s hair. “Is that something you want, Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want to try everything with you. My experience is, um, much more
        limited than yours. I just want to know what it feels like to do
        anything and everything with my husband.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was quiet, and Luke felt him working through the concerns in his
        head. Luke stayed quiet, wondering if he had pushed Din too far. Din’s
        arms tightened around Luke as he pressed a kiss to the top of Luke’s
        head.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll do anything with you, Luke. I told you I'd give you the galaxy,
        and I meant it.” Din shifted so that he could press his forehead
        against Luke’s. “You will have to be patient with me, this time.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s arm came up around Din, clutching his back. “I kind of like that
        we are doing this together for the first time. There's no competition
        for either of us in this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din raised his hand to Luke’s face, forcing the Jedi to look into his
        eyes. “There was never any competition, Luke. It’s always been you. You
        know that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But you’ve had experience before. I assume that you felt something for
        these people?” Luke bit his lip, but Din pressed forward, kissing him
        softly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A physical expression, but never love. You are the only person I've
        ever loved. It makes sex feel different.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Really?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din hummed in agreement, his thumb rubbing softly on Luke’s cheek. “A
        physical release is really all it was. With you, it’s different. First,
        I've never been completely bared to anyone before you. And second, I
        find myself wanting to do everything I can for it to be enjoyable for
        you. My own release is the last thing on my mind.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want it to be enjoyable for you, too.” Luke kissed Din’s palm.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din grinned up at him. “Trust me, it is.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled back, softly touching Din’s dimple. He leaned down, kissing
        Din again, running his tongue on the outside of his lips. The kiss
        deepened as Luke fumbled around to locate the oil from earlier. He
        could sense Din’s hesitation, so he stopped, sitting up slightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We don’t have to do this,” he said, whispering softly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s brown eyes met Luke’s. “I want to try this with you. Just go
        slowly? Like I did with you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I think I can manage that,” Luke said, pressing his lips to Din’s
        again. The two continued to kiss as Luke got the oil and started to
        spread it on Din’s opening. Din groaned, which spurred Luke on, pushing
        one finger inside him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke tried to go slow, making sure that Din was adjusting, but when his
        finger rubbed along the wall inside Din, the moans coming out of his
        husband were almost too much. Din pushed his hips into Luke, groaning
        loudly in Luke’s mouth. Luke slipped a second finger in, and continued
        to press along the wall right where Din needed him to be.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled his mouth away from Luke, cursing and closing his eyes
        tight. Luke continued to move slowly within him, adding a third finger
        after a few more plunges. Din’s eyes opened wide and his hips started
        thrusting in earnest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, I’m going to...” Din sucked in a breath before he came in bursts
        on his stomach.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke, entranced by what he saw, shifted so that he could coat his hand
        with more oil. He covered his cock with the oil, before pushing
        forward, circling the head on Din’s opening gently. The head slipped
        in, just a little, and Din’s breath hitched again. With aching
        slowness, Luke entered Din inch by inch, until he was all the way
        inside.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Remembering what it felt like at first, Luke gave Din a few moments to
        get used to the feeling. Soon, Din started moving his hips indicating
        he was ready for Luke to move as well. Starting off slowly, Luke eased
        his way out and then back in – all while trying to keep from tasting
        blood while biting his lip. He had to restrain himself, so that he
        didn’t cause Din any pain, and the feeling of warmth surrounding him
        was not helping.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of being inside Din. Din
        reached up and pulled Luke closer, keeping his knees bent. As their
        mouths met again, Luke moaned, slipping inside Din again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Cyar’ika, harder, please,” Din said into Luke’s mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank the Force,” Luke replied, starting to move faster and harder
        into Din. Their mouths separated at that point, unable to keep the kiss
        going. The men appeared to be on the edge of bliss as they both opened
        their eyes to stare at each other. Luke’s hand came up to Din’s face,
        tracing his cheekbone. “I love you, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, Luke.” Din’s hand came up in similar fashion to Luke’s.
        Luke leaned into his hand, trying not to close his eyes at the
        sensations that were all around him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din, I’m going to...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pulled Luke down and started kissing him again. Luke shuddered as
        he came, spilling into Din with a few short thrusts. He collapsed onto
        Din’s chest; breath ragged.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That was...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Perfect,” Din finished, holding Luke close. His hands came up his back
        to run through Luke’s hair.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I never want to leave this spot,” Luke breathed, running his hands on
        Din’s chest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sleep, Riddur. We can clean up later. You don’t have to go anywhere.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes, feeling sleep starting to take him. “Love you...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Kar'taylir darasuum gar,” Din whispered, letting his own eyes close.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The dark city streets were oddly quiet. The faintest sounds could be
        heard coming from the buildings, but there was nothing on the street
        itself. The dark shadows cast an eerie presence as Luke walked on the
        sidewalk. He could sense the child close by, but something told him
        that they weren’t alone on the street.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke heard a shuffling to his left; turning quickly, he saw a man
        dressed in black step out in front of the buildings. The man’s eyes
        shone in the dark from the reflection of the street light. He picked up
        his blaster and aimed it at Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stepped out of the alley directly in front of Luke just as the man
        shot. Luke’s heart was in his throat as he watched the blaster shot in
        slow motion. To his relief, it bounced off Din’s armor as though it
        were nothing. Din raised his hand and shot back before Luke could even
        blink.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din had gotten the man in the shoulder, causing him to drop the
        blaster. Sweeping across the street, Din bent down over the man, after
        kicking the blaster toward Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A surprise to see you here, of all places, Mayfield.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke woke with a start, shaking.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?” Din asked, sleepily. His arm that was draped over Luke
        tightened slightly. “Are you ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We need to go. Now! I found another child.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, yeah, two things. First, I chose to have them switch up a little - remember that this Luke hasn't experienced any sexual anything. Din's helping him out...hopefully that wasn't weird to anyone.</p><p>Second, I am sort of a cliffy-whore (self proclaimed title). Sorry! Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)</p><p>Thanks again to my BBBB zombified419 for helping me so much! Check out her lovely story Naberrie Blooms. It's a wonderful, funny and sweet love story for dinluke. I know you'll love it.</p><p>Also, if you are interested, I wrote a long one-shot (that will be part of a series later) for a modern AU dinluke. It's called I Hate Coffee. I hope you'll read it!</p><p>Have a great day!</p><p>Mando'an Translation:</p><p> </p><p>Kar'taylir darasuum gar – love you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dathomir – 10 ABY </p>
<p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, we dive a little further into the plot with this one. Also, I've borrowed from the EU a little here, but I may not have gotten all of my facts exactly right - forgive anything I got too wrong!</p>
<p>Also, let's play a little game. There's a small joke in here that I died over when I wrote it. It made me and my BBBB snicker - let's see if you can spot it!!</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        “And you are sure I said Mayfield?” Din asked, hitting a switch on the
        freighter to ensure the engine was cooling.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes. I don’t know that name, though.” Luke focused on the planet in
        front of them, searching through the planetary map to find the right
        place to land.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Of course it’s Mayfield. I knew I shouldn’t have let him go.” Din
        swore under his breath, helping Luke with the landing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Who is he?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He’s a New Republic prisoner that I broke out recently,” Din
        commented, not turning toward Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes shifted. “Do I want to know this story? Considering my
        sister’s position?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed. “I needed his help to locate Moff Gideon so I could rescue
        Grogu. I won’t apologize for what I did.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke rested a hand on Din’s arm, and he turned to face the Jedi. “I
        would never ask you to. I understand.” Luke soothed his hand on Din’s
        arm for a moment. “What kind of man is Mayfield, anyway?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He’s ex-Imperial. That's why I needed his help. He's a sharp shooter.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Great.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, let me handle the landing. See if you can find out where we need
        to go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled, noting how different it felt to have someone with him on
        these missions. He leaned over and kissed Din’s helmet, before sitting
        back in his seat and closing his eyes. Dathomir was a beautiful planet;
        one that he had been to before with Han and Leia. In the eyes of the
        New Republic, this planet was an ally – but Luke always had a sneaking
        suspicion that there was something dark there.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He scanned through the villages, seeking the Singing Mountain Clan and
        the Queen. He thought it best to start with her location and branch out
        from there. As he felt through the mountain ranges of the southern
        continent, he felt the darkness in the outskirts of a small village.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A Sith temple,” Luke said, disgust entering his mouth. “That’s our
        destination. It's outside of the Queen’s direct territory, in the
        unclaimed lands. We should start with the Queen, make sure she knows we
        are here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you know her?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, well, sort of. She has a history with Han and Leia. I met her
        briefly once when Han gave up his rights to the planet.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “His rights?” Din turned to stare at Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smirked. “Part of that five-year gap we haven’t gotten to yet. Han
        won it in a poker hand.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The entire planet?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, Han and his card games. Anyway, he ceded the planet over to
        Augwynne Djo, who is now the Queen of Dathomir. She is not exactly
        trusting of Jedi, or so she told me when I met her. I do not want to
        make anything worse by not telling her that we are here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m following you on this, Luke. Wherever you want to go, we’ll go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You don’t have to thank me. I told you, we are in this together.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke pressed a kiss to Din’s shoulder, and his arms came around his
        neck. Din was still landing their freighter, so he couldn’t move, but
        he leaned his head against Luke’s. “I’m just not used to someone being
        with me on these kinds of missions.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll come with you every chance I get.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know you will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din set them down just outside of the town that the Queen lived in, and
        shifted to pull Luke onto his lap. He wound his arms around Luke,
        holding tightly. “I’m never leaving you alone, if I can help it. But
        you have to promise me one thing, Jedi.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What’s that?” Luke asked, his head settling on the side of Din’s neck,
        between his shoulder and helmet.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Please be careful. Don't run into trouble just for the sake of a
        fight. I can’t think when you are in danger.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed a laugh, reaching over and pulling Din’s helmet up just
        enough to uncover his mouth. He kissed him hard before putting the
        helmet back down. “I promise to try and be safe, but if I have to run
        into danger to help the children, I will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They got up to start making their way outside, holding hands. “Did you
        say children? Not one this time?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sensing two that are in danger.” Luke turned back, glancing at
        Din. His face twisted in pain. “They are hurt; incapacitated in some
        way. I can’t tell for sure...I’m being blocked from seeing everything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is that normal?” Din asked as they walked down the ramp.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Master Jedi!” a frantic voice called out, interrupting their
        conversation. “Master Jedi! I’m so glad you are here. The Queen needs
        to see you immediately.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded toward the woman as she ran up to them. “Yes, I imagine she
        does. Please take us to her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The woman regarded Din carefully. “She asked for you, not a
        Mandalorian.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This Mandalorian is here to help; I suggest that you take us both.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, Master Jedi. If you’ll just follow me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din glanced at Luke, who rolled his eyes, smirking. They followed the
        woman through the landing area and into the city. She led them to a
        large house in the center, not pausing before pushing the door open.
        She ushered them in, asking them to sit.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After a few moments, a woman with a large headpiece came out of the
        back room, flanked by two men. She nodded to them both before settling
        herself in a chair opposite them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am not sure how you knew, Master Jedi, but I am grateful that you
        are here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What exactly is going on?” Luke asked, leaning forward. “I have a
        sense of two children being in danger, but I was not able to read more
        than that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Two local children went missing yesterday. We were searching around
        the old Sith Academy temple and all of the men in that squad were
        killed. We suspect dark forces at play, but we were not able to get
        close enough to find out.” Augwynne shifted uncomfortably. “We had just
        learned that these children may be Force sensitive before they were
        taken.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded. “I have long suspected that someone is after Force
        sensitive children in the galaxy. My husband’s child was also taken for
        this reason. We only recently got him back.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Augwynne glanced up at Din, almost as if she was just seeing him
        sitting next to Luke. “This is your husband?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, your majesty.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “New, is it? You were unmarried when you were here two years ago.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, we were married yesterday actually.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Augwynne sighed, smiling slightly. “On another day, I would say
        congratulations. Today, I'm afraid, I need your help more.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned forward slightly. “How many men were in the squad you sent
        to the Sith temple?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “About a dozen.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I need to go back to the ship to get my weapons, Luke.” Din turned to
        look at his husband. “You have your sabre already, yes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, touching the lightsabre on his hip. “I will remain and get
        directions to the temple. Go get what you need and meet me back here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “If you’ll excuse me, your majesty,” Din said, raising quickly. The
        woman who had led them to the house got up as well, following behind
        Din. He glanced at her, but didn’t pay her any mind as he walked out of
        the house.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Augwynne stood, walking over to a large table in the next room. Luke
        followed and saw that the table had a large holo map of the planet.
        Augwynne leaned over the table, selecting an area on the map. The holo
        image shifted to enlarge a small area.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Here. To the east of the village in the mountains. It's a half day’s
        walk from here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke studied the map, trying to commit the route to memory. “What are
        the children’s names that were taken?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Augwynne stood up, facing Luke again. “Their names are Kirana Ti and
        Damaya. They are both around 10 years of age.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Humanoid?” Luke asked, leaning against the table slightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Nodding, Luke looked back to the table. “My husband and I will do
        everything we can to save them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We all thank you, Master Jedi. I know that our past hasn’t been
        exactly easy, but as I said, I am grateful that you are here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke faced Augwynne again. “Luke. You can call me Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din walked back in the room then, carrying his staff with several
        weapons slung over his shoulder. Luke called him over to the table and
        explained where they were headed. Din leaned down slightly, reviewing
        the map.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The terrain looks to be mountainous, Luke.” Din stood up straight. “We
        should fly.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Nodding, Luke’s lips went into a flat line. “As much as I dislike the
        idea, I think that’s the fastest way.” He looked up at Augwynne. “We
        will set out right away. I will be in contact when we have more
        information.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She nodded. “Just be careful. If they see your ship coming...well, I
        don’t know if they have blasters or anything that could damage it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We will not be using the ship,” Din stated, and Luke could sense the
        smile on his face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They left her then, walking outside. Din had grabbed Luke’s bag,
        filling it with ration packs and med supplies. Luke shouldered the bag
        and took a step closer to Din. Din wrapped his arms around his husband,
        whispering, “Are you ready for this?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed out a laugh. He knew how the jet packs worked; that didn’t
        mean he had ever wanted to use one. “No, but let’s go anyway. Before I
        change my mind and decide that walking is faster.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, engaging his pack. They flew up into the air immediately
        and Luke squeezed his eyes closed, letting Din take control over their
        flight. The wind whipped around them and Luke tried to use the Force to
        keep them steady, so he didn’t get sick all over Din. They flew for a
        while, so Luke snuggled closer to Din, trying to calm his nerves.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We are almost there, cyar’ika,” Din murmured, just loud enough for
        Luke to hear him. “Hold on to me; I've got you.” Luke’s arms tightened
        around Din’s neck. “I’m setting us down in the forest behind the
        temple. Hopefully we can get in under their radar.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It had gotten dark during their flight, but Luke hadn’t noticed since
        his eyes had been closed the whole time. When Din set down, Luke kept
        his arms around his husband while he opened his eyes, still shaking
        slightly from the trip. Din kept his arms around him as well, soothing
        his back with his hands.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you ok?” Din asked, bringing his helmet down to touch Luke’s
        forehead.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke took a shaky breath. “I will be. I am not used to traveling like
        that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It takes getting used to. It helps when you have control over the jet
        pack.” Din laughed, Luke chuckling with him. “I’m sorry, Luke. I didn’t
        think we had any other choice.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes and drew warmth from Din’s presence, as he always
        did. Slowly, he opened his eyes and started to get oriented to where
        they were. Din had set down in the middle of the forest, so the
        darkness was surrounding them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “There is a set of buildings toward the east of the structure. I feel
        certain they are what I saw in my vision,” Luke said, separating from
        Din to look around.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then let’s go. I'd like to know why Mayfield is here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Nodding, Luke grabbed Din’s hand and started steering him toward the
        outcrop of buildings. When they reached the edge of the tree line, Luke
        knew for sure that they were in the same place as his vision. He
        motioned for Din to skirt around the other side of the buildings,
        staying out of sight, as he chose to walk through the center of them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The dark city streets were oddly quiet as Luke started walking, just
        like they had been in his vision. The faintest sounds could be heard
        coming from the buildings, but there was nothing on the street itself.
        The dark shadows cast an eerie presence, making him feel apprehensive.
        He could sense children close by, but the vision reminded him that they
        weren’t alone on the street.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke heard a shuffling to his left; turning quickly and flicking on his
        lightsabre, he saw a man dressed in black step out in front of the
        buildings. The man’s eyes shone in the dark from the reflection of the
        dim street light. He picked up his blaster and aimed it at Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stepped out of the alley directly in front of Luke just as the man
        shot. Luke’s heart was in his throat as he watched the blaster shot in
        slow motion. Even though he knew it would happen this way because of
        the vision, Luke still felt relieved as it bounced off Din’s armor as
        though it were nothing. Din raised his hand and shot back before Luke
        could even blink.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din had gotten the man in the shoulder, causing him to drop the
        blaster. Sweeping across the street, Din bent down over the man, after
        kicking the blaster toward Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A surprise to see you here, of all places, Mayfield.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Mando? That you? What the hell are you doing here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I could ask you the same thing.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m on a job.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “As am I.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Mayfield cradled his arm against his chest. “I can’t believe you shot
        me. After the help I've given you recently.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I didn’t shoot to kill, Mayfield. And you know I could do that easy
        enough. Besides, you took a shot at my husband. I am certain that I
        won’t ask many questions of those trying to kill him.” Din’s voice
        dripped in malice and Luke stifled a grin.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Your...husband?” Mayfield asked, peering around Din to look at Luke.
        “I saw you like two weeks ago! You didn’t mention that you were
        married.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What is the job you are doing here?” Din asked, ignoring Mayfield’s
        question.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, you know, just basic security.” Mayfield kept his eyes on Luke.
        “Is he a Jedi? Did you marry a Jedi? Why the hell did you need me if
        you had him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What kind of security? What are you guarding?” Din wasn’t going to
        indulge the man’s questions.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Mayfield glanced up at Din. “Mando, come on! I had to make money
        somehow. Remember, I'm dead, right? That doesn’t exactly mean I can
        take guild jobs or anything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What is the job, Mayfield?” Din asked again, hoisting him up and off
        his feet by grabbing the front of his shirt.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m just supposed to guard the town, that’s all, I swear!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What about the children?” Luke asked, taking a step forward.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What children?” Mayfield’s eyes flicked over to Luke only briefly,
        before turning them back to Din. “Mando, I don’t know anything about
        any kids!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din let him go and Mayfield stumbled back to the ground. “You are going
        to take us to where the children are being held, and then I'll consider
        whether I let you live and turn you over to the New Republic.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Mayfield cowered a little under Din’s threats. “I don’t know...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned over him, his voice dipping to the low growl that Luke had
        only heard a couple times before. “I can bring you in cold, or I can
        bring you in warm. Your choice, Mayfield.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke snickered at the comment. He knew that Din was strong, and that he
        was used to bringing in bounties...but for some reason his comment was
        funny to Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed. “You are not helping, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sorry,” Luke said quietly, trying not to laugh again. Instead, he
        walked closer to the men, crouching down. “Mayfield, I’m Luke
        Skywalker; Jedi Knight and his husband. We are here to save two
        children that were kidnapped from the Queen’s village. I can tell they
        are here, but I can’t find them on my own. We need you to help us. They
        are only ten years old.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Mayfield looked shocked while staring at Luke. “I swear, I had no
        idea...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Where would they be?” Din demanded, the tone getting harsh again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I-inside the temple. There are a couple of men...the ones that are
        paying me to be here. I bet they have the kids.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din reached into a pocket in his belt, fishing around until he found
        his handcuffs. He proceeded to cuff Mayfield, pulling him into an alley
        to get him out of sight. “We’ll be back.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Wait, what about my arm?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You’ll live.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din strode out of the alley, reaching for Luke’s hand. Luke took it,
        smirking at him, turning to start walking toward the temple. Luke’s
        smile dropped as they got closer; the air around him shifted into
        something dark and murky. He could feel the Sith energy coming out of
        the temple stone, and it made him feel a little sick to his stomach.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?” Din asked, pulling him to a stop. “What’s wrong?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s breath caught as he reached out with the Force. He focused on
        the temple and got sicker. “It’s...the Dark side of the Force. It's
        heavy in the air.” He turned swiftly to look at his husband. “Please,
        you have to stay here. I can’t let you go in with me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not letting you go into that building and face god knows what
        alone!” Din’s voice dropped to a harsh whisper. “I can’t let you go by
        yourself, Luke!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din, please,” Luke whispered, resting his head on Din’s chest. “I
        can’t lose you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s arms came up around Luke. “Do you remember what you told me about
        the Force? How I am your light?” Luke nodded into his armor. “Let me be
        that for you, Luke. Let me come with you and make sure you are safe. I
        will keep myself out of danger, but you must also. I can’t lose you
        either.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke lifted his head, putting his hand up to Din’s helmet. “Stay behind
        me. These are dark Force users; I need to use my abilities to win. I
        don’t want you getting hit in the crossfire. Promise me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din lifted his helmet just a little, pressing a kiss to Luke’s hand. “I
        promise. I love you, Luke. Please be careful.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke turned and walked with purpose into the temple. He could feel Din
        behind him and he focused on the comfort he always brought with him as
        he entered the dark place. The air shifted and was thick again to Luke.
        He felt around the temple, getting a much cleaner read on the situation
        now that he was within the building. He could feel the girls in the far
        room.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The girls are in the room directly in front of us, against the far
        wall of the temple,” Luke whispered to Din. “I may be busy in a minute;
        they know I'm here. If you can get to them, get them outside of the
        temple I’m sensing guards near the door.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Got it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke crept forward, inching his way into the temple. He felt the shot
        coming before it hit. He had his lightsabre up and was able to easily
        deflect it. Another shot, and then another rang out. He deflected them
        both. He sensed Din skirting around the side of the temple before he
        heard blaster fire. He knew that Din had engaged the guards, but he
        couldn’t focus on that. He had to concentrate on the men in front of
        him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Where are you? Come out and face me,” Luke called out. He was trying
        to keep their focus on him so that Din could rescue the girls.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        A rush of wind hit Luke’s face, and he reached out with the Force
        immediately. He felt the men though he couldn’t see them. He stopped
        them with his power, bringing a halt to their progress toward Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are not Sith.” Luke kept the men frozen in air, circling them. He
        pushed through their feeble mental barriers and heard snippets of
        conversations.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “...just get the children and bring them to me...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “...stay in the temple; it will block you from being seen...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “...use the mercenary to guard, but tell him nothing...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s hand on his shoulder startled Luke, breaking him from hearing the
        men’s thoughts. “The guards are dead, and I have the girls; they are
        ok. I took them outside the temple, just like you said. Do you need
        help with these two?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That would be helpful, thank you,” Luke said, rubbing his temples. “We
        need to get them back to Leia as soon as possible. I fear there is more
        going on here than I originally thought.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, anyone spot my Mandalorian joke? Tell me!! :)</p>
<p>So, the dark side isn't as heavy as Luke originally thought...my thinking on this was that there are many Sith temples, and in the EU there is a lot of talk and story lines derived from presence within them. That's what this was intended to be. More on this in the next few chapters!</p>
<p>Don't forget to check out my BBBB's lovely story Naberrie Blooms. Zombified419 is an inspiration to me with that story. I know you all will love it!</p>
<p>And if you have some extra time, be sure to read my one-shot/upcoming series called I Hate Coffee. Just a fun modern AU dinluke story.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! More tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dathomir / Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p>
<p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is loving the story so far! Please let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Here we dive a little more into the story, with some important details to keep in mind.</p>
<p>Please be sure to check out my one-shot series A Cup a Day for some humor and fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had no idea why
        this was as hard as it was, considering the very nature of the Jedi –
        everyone knew that, right? But here he was, in the middle of a yelling
        match, and there was nothing he could do about it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll not have you tell me-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “-because they are not evil and you know it!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s my daughter!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And I am queen!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Enough!” Din stood up, walking toward the women. They had made it back
        to the Queen’s village just before dawn. It hadn’t been safe to fly
        with the two children, so they had managed to walk back. The girls were
        exhausted, and Luke and Din ended up having to carry them the majority
        of the way back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Everyone was grateful that the girls had been found, until Luke
        mentioned that the girls had to be trained to use their powers. The
        mothers of the girls had exploded, not willing to lose their children
        to the Jedi. Queen Augwynne had been a surprising ally, stating that it
        was best for the girls to go with Luke. Then the argument had started.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke and I are not simply taking your children away from you. They
        have a power that they don’t understand – which can be deadly if not
        used properly. I’ve seen it with my own son. He doesn’t understand it,
        and uses it without thinking. Your daughters can have the same
        problem.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And what do you suggest, Mandalorian? That we just allow our children
        to be taken? Without thinking about them, their siblings, or friends?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sighed. “We have lots of space on Yavin. We will care for them, but
        you are welcome to come with us. We will set you up at the base, with
        your own accommodations.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We are farmers! You expect us to live on a different planet?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We could use farmers to aid us; we will need to be able to sustain
        everyone who relocates to Yavin for this training. Your planet is not
        far from us, and you have a choice. You can come live with us, or just
        visit often.” Luke said, standing up to make his way over to the group.
        “My husband is right; we cannot let their gift go untrained, or that
        could mean disaster for you and your village.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “A compromise can be found; but perhaps it’s not today.” Augwynne
        turned to Luke and Din. “I know that you want to get the prisoners to
        the Senate. Can you give us a few days to work out a plan with the
        girls?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke hesitated. “We cannot wait here for that time, your majesty.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She nodded. “I understand. I will be in contact with you on Yavin
        then.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That is acceptable. We will take our leave then. Please think over
        what we have said. We could use you and your talents on Yavin while we
        train your daughters.” Luke smiled at the women whose faces held
        nothing but contempt for him. “We must be going.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded to them, before turning on his heel to walk out of the
        house. Luke followed at a slow pace; his mind was traveling too far
        with thoughts of the abductions to think clearly about anything. That
        and the night spent walking toward the village had taken more out of
        him than he thought possible.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once they reached the ship, Din closed the ramp and went to check on
        their prisoners. He had secured them earlier, and one of the Queen’s
        guard had watched them while they were speaking with her. Luke walked
        to the cockpit, starting the take-off procedures. Din came in shortly
        after, resting his hand on Luke’s shoulder.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why don’t you go get some rest, cyar’ika? You are dead on your feet.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s hand covered Din’s. “I would love to, but I'm afraid my brain
        won’t shut off. I'd just be laying there awake and staring at the
        ceiling until we got back to Yavin.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke heard the hiss of Din’s helmet coming off, just as Luke eased them
        off the planet’s surface. Warm lips pressed against Luke’s head and he
        closed his eyes at the feeling.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You put too much on yourself.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sighing, Luke turned to look at his husband. “I know. It's true; being
        a Jedi can be a burden some days. But do you know what makes it
        better?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din brought his hand to Luke’s face. “What’s that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That you are here with me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled, flashing his dimple at Luke. He crouched down on the floor,
        his hands on Luke’s legs. “I’m glad I am here to help you. There's
        nowhere I'd rather be.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke cocked his head to the side. “Except maybe on Yavin with our
        kids?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, standing up and sitting in the copilot’s chair. “Our
        kids?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke blushed, turning to face the ship controls again. “I mean...you
        know what I mean.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I like the sound of that. Our kids...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke tried not to think about it, but he couldn’t help a huge smile
        from forming on his face. After everything they’d gone through in the
        last 24 hours, it was absolutely the best feeling in the world.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was surprised to see how fired up Leia could get...and yet how calm
        she was at the same time. It was almost disorienting. They'd arrived
        back on Yavin, earlier than expected, but Leia hadn’t been surprised to
        see them. She had a squad of guards waiting with her when they landed,
        taking the prisoners up to her ship.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She listened patiently to Luke as he explained everything he’d seen,
        and everything he’d felt, while on the planet. Din could sense that she
        was enraged, but her face was calm and collected.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I must speak with the Senate. They need to understand what’s actually
        happening here.” Luke nodded, resting his head against Din’s shoulder.
        Leia reached over the table and touched Luke’s hand. “Please get some
        rest. This took more out of you than you are letting on.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din huffed a laugh, shifting Finn a little on his other side. The child
        had run into his arms as soon as they had landed, and was now sleeping
        soundly on Din’s other shoulder. “He doesn’t have to say it; exhaustion
        is leaking out of him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You guys are conspiring against me,” Luke said, yawning widely.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I need to go, Luke. I’ll be in touch when I have more information
        about this, ok?” Luke nodded, his eyes closing. “In the meantime, get
        some rest and take care of these boys. And let me know if you hear
        anything else.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will, Leia...” Luke’s voice trailed off and his breathing evened
        out.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din looked at Leia. “Can you get Grogu and Finn to bed? I need to carry
        Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia smiled, shifting Grogu to her side so that she could stand. She
        walked around the table and gently pulled Finn into her arms, carrying
        them down the hall to Luke and Din’s suite. Just as gently, Din pulled
        Luke into his arms and started carrying him toward the bedroom. He
        entered the room, half closing the door, before striping Luke of the
        majority of his clothing. Leaving him in underwear and a tank top, Din
        settled Luke into bed, before turning and heading back into the living
        area of the suite.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia was waiting for him when he returned. “I’m glad he has you. He
        would probably not say this, but he’s been lonely for many years.
        Having you here with him...well, I’ve never seen Luke this happy.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded, leaning against the wall next to Leia. “He told me of the
        war; how you two met. Did he tell you how we met?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia nodded. “Once the Empire fell, Luke and I shared a lot of stories
        from our childhoods. We had many years of stories to catch up on.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din lowered his head. “That means he told you of our last meeting; when
        I behaved like a child and ruined the best thing I'd had in my life.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia placed a gentle hand on Din’s arm. “You were barely a man back
        then. We all make poor decisions at that age.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din huffed a laugh. “You were that age when you started running the
        entire Rebel Alliance.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia laughed. “Not everyone was raised as a politician and princess,
        you know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pushed away from the wall. “Come on; I'll walk you to your
        transport.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia nodded, following Din out of the room. “He was never angry with
        you; did he tell you? When he told me the story, he colored it as if it
        were all on him. His mistakes that he felt had caused the separation.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s head turned toward Leia. “You are smart enough to know that’s not
        true. Luke takes on too much blame.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia sighed, stepping out of the temple and into the darkness of the
        forest around them. “I’m afraid he’s been like that as long as I’ve
        known him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When he was younger, he was different. He easily rebelled against his
        aunt and uncle. He hated living on Tatooine, and would tell anyone who
        listened. But the reason we separated was because of his duty. He felt
        he couldn’t leave them alone given the possibility of the farm failing
        without him.” Din lapsed into silence. Leia stopped walking, just a few
        feet away from the ramp that led into her ship. “I want to help him;
        but he strains himself so much.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia rested her hand on Din’s chest. “If anyone can help him, it’s you.
        Just love him and remind him he needs to rest. That he can’t shoulder
        the responsibility of the entire galaxy on his own.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will, Leia. And thank you. For getting us the supplies we needed,
        for watching the boys for us...it was wonderful to meet you. I hope
        you’ll come back soon.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia smiled. “It was wonderful to meet you as well. He's my favorite
        brother – of course I'll come back. I want more stories of when Luke
        was a kid!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled while watching her leave, before turning to head back into
        the temple. He made his way to the suite, locking the door behind him.
        After he got undressed, he crawled into bed behind Luke, wrapping his
        arm around him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, Luke. Get some rest so we can handle this tomorrow,” he
        whispered into Luke’s ear, kissing it lightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Love you...” Luke mumbled in his sleep.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled, closing his eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It was almost a week later before they heard from Leia. Luke had slept
        for almost twelve hours that first night; Din had let him, not willing
        to awake the Jedi. Once he was awake, and after a large meal, Luke set
        about to start the training for the two boys.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He had been in meditation with them when Din came to interrupt, letting
        him know that Leia was on the comms. Din always tried to leave them be
        during meditation, but this message had sounded urgent.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke slid into the seat next to the comm station at the temple, seeing
        his sister’s relieved face. “Hello, Leia. Do you have news?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, we have uncovered the plot. Han and Chewy are on their way to you
        now with reinforcements.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you believe we are in danger?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia frowned, but nodded. “There is an Imperial sect that is focused on
        rebuilding the Empire, and using Force sensitive children to do it. A
        bounty for your head came through the underground just this morning.
        I’ll feel better when I have Yavin fortified.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned down, resting his hands on Luke’s shoulder. “No one will get
        near him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia glanced up at Din. “I know that. But I want as many guards there
        as I can get.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded in agreement. “It will help to protect the children also.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, yes, that reminds me. I found two more Force sensitive children
        this week on Chandrila. I am sending them, along with their families,
        with Han and Chewy. I expect them to be there within a few days.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke looked surprised. “I never sensed any Force sensitive children on
        Chandrila.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “They are new; got here on a transport from Takodana.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled. “Maz send them your way?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia laughed. “Yes, she sure did. And I'm sending them to you.” Leia
        glanced down at a datapad she had in her hand. “Did you hear back from
        Augwynne?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, just this morning. The girls we rescued are on their way with
        their families. I expect them in later today.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Good. Sounds like you are getting that school after all, huh?” Leia
        smiled at them both, before her face turned serious. “Keep them safe,
        that’s all that matters. I'm still tracking down who is behind the
        kidnappings. I'll contact you when I have more information.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you, Leia. May the Force be with you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And also with you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke ended the communication, sitting back in his chair. Din rubbed
        Luke’s shoulders lightly. “I got the two suites ready for Kirana Ti and
        Damaya’s families. I’ll set about getting the other’s ready also.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke reached up and grabbed one of Din’s hands. “I don’t know what I'd
        do without you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, squeezing Luke’s hand. “You’ll never have to find out.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. The two girls from
        Dathomir arrived first, and Din got them and their families set up in
        quarters. As the girls started their training with Luke, Din helped the
        families identify where the best harvest fields could go, and then they
        began the work to ready the ground.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din kept to the temple as much as he could, but he didn’t want the
        newcomers to feel left out. Together, they worked out a schedule so
        that all could help out. The food prep and cleaning needs were managed
        through this schedule, with Din taking equal participation in each
        task. The parents of the girls were grateful; both for the fact that
        they were able to come with their children, and for a chance to be of
        use.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke would end each day exhausted, coming to bed to almost collapse.
        Din took care of him as best as he could, but he could see that
        everything was weighing on his husband too much.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are still carrying it with you,” Din said, holding Luke close to
        him. They were not quite ready to get up and greet the day yet, just
        holding each other for a few more minutes. “You are tiring yourself out
        more than necessary.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, pressing a kiss to Din’s chest. “You always worry for me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Because you will just continue to give without thought to yourself.”
        Din kissed Luke’s head. “I love you for it, you know? You are a good
        man, and you love others without question. But I do worry for you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am ok, Din. I promise.” Luke sat up, leaning on his elbow. “I have
        you to help me. And I do lean on you; quite a lot actually.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sat up as well, mirroring Luke’s posture. He brought his hand to
        Luke’s cheek. “Do not let this overwhelm you. You let me help, and let
        the other parents as well. Each one has something they can teach the
        children.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke studied Din’s face. “What do you mean?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We should not limit this school to just the ways of the Jedi. Think of
        how much we learned as children, Luke. We are doing them a disservice
        if we do not teach them other things as well.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke cocked his head to the side. “I can see it...you have a plan, or
        an idea, anyway. Tell me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I want your training with the children to continue; obviously, we
        cannot let that slide. But let me take over combat training with them.
        Once a week at minimum. Kirana Ti’s mother, Ferra, was a seamstress
        before she married her husband and became a farmer. This is a useful
        skill for the children to learn. Give her one afternoon a week.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Damaya’s aunt, Baritha, was a teacher. She didn’t want to be separated
        from her sister, Damaya’s mother Teneniel. She has expressed interest
        in teaching the children reading and writing, and other areas that
        would be of use to them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke gazed as his husband in wonder. “And that means that-”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That you will have at least three days a week off. You can use that
        time to meditate, or just rest.” Din pressed his forehead against
        Luke’s. “Please, cyar’ika. Let us help you. Do not run yourself into
        the ground when there are others around to take some of this burden off
        of you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned back from Din,
        staring into the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. “I don’t know
        what to say. Thank you, Din. For taking such good care of me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Always,” Din said, surging forward to kiss Luke. “I love you so much;
        I can’t watch you work yourself to nothing. And the parents have the
        right idea. The children do need other training.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke kissed Din again. “Let’s get up. Han and Chewy are due today; we
        should have morning meal before they get here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They kissed once more before getting up to get dressed. Luke chuckled
        to himself, and Din turned toward him as he was placing his helmet on
        his head. “What?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was just thinking; you haven't met Han yet. This should be
        interesting.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How so?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed. “You’ll see.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, Han's coming! This is going to be so much fun!</p>
<p>So, I'd love your thoughts on this chapter. One thing that always struck me about Luke was later on when he did seem to take on so much. In my mind, his closest childhood friend - and how husband - would want to take some of that burden. Also, I don't know how the hell you train up to 16 kids without help. Yikes. Anyway, hopefully you all like the direction I've taken it so far.</p>
<p>Major thanks as always to my BBBB zombified419 for reading, beta-ing and just all around encouraging me with this story. Please go check out her own dinluke story Naberrie Blooms. I simply love this story and can't get enough.</p>
<p>Also, I just posted a second one-shot for the A Cup a Day series (as mentioned above). I hope you read and enjoy!</p>
<p>See you all tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Mand’alor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p><p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, friends! Here is the next chapter, pushing us a little bit closer to the full story. More behind us than in front - I hope you are all enjoying this little ride!</p><p>Also, I'm about to post another one-shot for the new AU modern series called "A Cup a Day." Please check out the series; I'm sure you will love it!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
        Han was not what Din had expected at all. He'd heard Luke’s stories of
        the man, and how he and Leia had gotten together, but for some reason
        he wasn’t expecting a wanted smuggler to saunter into the temple. And
        certainly, he didn’t expect a Wookie to be following him like a lost
        puppy.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, kid! Long time no see!” Han shouted, startling Din half out of
        his skin. He eyed the man carefully as he rushed up to Luke, throwing
        his arms around him. “Still getting into trouble, I see?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke chuckled, hugging him back. “Good to see you, Han.” He turned to
        the Wookie, who also threw his arms around Luke. “Chewy; how are you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The Wookie – Chewy – growled in response, telling Luke that he was glad
        to see him; things had been too boring recently. Din chuckled in spite
        of himself at the joke, causing Luke to look at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Do you understand him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shrugged. “I worked with a Wookie a few years ago. I can get by.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Han’s eyes met Din’s. “This him?” Luke nodded, and Han strode over to
        where Din was, pushing his hand out toward him. “Han Solo.
        Brother-in-law to this menace. Nice to meet you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din took Han’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Din Djarin. This menace, as
        you call him, is my husband. It's nice to meet you, brother-in-law.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Han’s eyes grew wide as he turned to face Luke. “This is what Leia
        wouldn’t tell me? You got married? Why the hell didn’t you invite me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shrugged, not concerned. “It was a quick ceremony. Mandalorian
        customs don’t cater to large weddings, like what you and Leia had.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But Leia was here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Leia is my sister, and she happened to be here already. If she hadn’t
        been, it would have just been the two of us alone.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But I've known you longer!” Din rolled his eyes. Han sounded like a
        five-year-old child throwing a temper tantrum.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And she’s my sister, and was already here, Han.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Chewy roared a congratulations, sweeping Luke into another hug. Din
        smiled again, thinking he and the Wookie may actually become friends.
        Han looked offended by the hug, though.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Chewy you traitor.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Han, get over it,” Luke said, laughing as he disconnected himself from
        the Wookie. “I hear you brought me a couple more students? I’d like to
        meet them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Han was still grumbling as he led them outside to where his ship was
        parked. Din looked it over, scoffing at the nature of the ship. It was
        a Corellian cruiser, and it looked like it had seen better days. Han
        and Chewy walked up the ramp while he and Luke remained outside. Soon,
        they came back with two small families in tow.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The children, both wide eyed, looked to be around Finn’s age. Each
        being held by what Din assumed was a parent. One of them was also
        holding hands with a child a little older. The adults stopped as they
        saw Din, looking around them nervously.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stepped forward, his hands out in greeting. “Hello, and thank you
        for coming to our school. My name is Luke Skywalker, and this is my
        husband Din. We are delighted to have you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The woman holding one of the children stepped forward. “Are you a
        Mandalorian?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded. “Yes; I help Luke with the arms training at this school.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The woman looked behind her nervously, as though she wanted to run back
        inside the ship. Din stepped forward, placing his arm around Luke’s
        shoulders. “I am no longer a bounty hunter, if that is your concern.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My son...he has a price on his head.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke and Din both nodded, but Luke was the one who spoke. “We will keep
        him safe here. That is why my sister sent you to us. We are not
        interested in the bounty; we only want to help you both.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her face showed visible relief, and she walked down the rest of the way
        off the plank. “I thank you for your help, Master Jedi.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke.” She looked at them both before holding her child closer and
        extending her hand. “My name is Min. And this is my son, Degan.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din took his arm off of Luke to shake Min’s hand. “Please follow me. I
        will show you to your quarters so that you can rest. We will not begin
        training until you and your child are ready.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The other adult, who had two children with him, stepped closer to Luke,
        just off the plank. “I know that my older son is Force sensitive,
        Senator Organa told us as much. Can you tell if my younger one is as
        well? Leia said she couldn’t get a read on him.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes and probed the small boy in his father’s arms. His
        Force light was flickering, as though trying to decipher the potential.
        Luke opened his eyes, looking at the father in concern. “He hasn’t
        decided yet. The Force is flickering around him as though he is trying
        to ignore his feelings and lose his ability.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’d wondered,” the father said, shifting so the boy could look
        directly at him. “Talin, this is Luke. He’s going to help you with the
        Force, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Talin looked from his father to Luke, his eyes wide with fright. Luke
        stepped closer, placing a calming hand on the boy’s back. “Not today,
        Talin. But we can sit together and talk tomorrow, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The boy nodded slowly. The father looked relieved as he glanced back up
        at Luke. “My name is Korala, and these are my sons: Talin and Toba.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are all welcome here. Now, please follow my husband to your
        quarters. We will speak later, after evening meal.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din motioned for the families to follow him, and he led them toward the
        base a little way from the temple. Han walked out of the ship, with
        Chewy behind him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It really is good to see you, Han...Chewy. I’m glad Leia sent you.”
        Luke smiled warmly at his friends. He hadn’t realized how much he’d
        missed them until they were there.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I can’t believe you got married,” Han said, grumbling under his
        breath. He glanced around. “Though, the place looks great. A lot
        different from when we scouted it a year ago.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, turning to walk back into the temple, Han and Chewy by
        his side. “Din has been working hard. His ideas were much more thought
        out than mine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And what were your ideas, Luke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Uh, find kids?” Luke laughed again, this time Han joined him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So, the fields I saw while coming in that are getting prepped for
        planting, the quarters made up already for guests, and the weeds from
        around the temple all gone...that was Din?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, pushing the kitchen door open to lead them in. “While I
        was teaching the students we have here already, Din has been organizing
        everything else. The parents that came here with their kids are famers;
        they are working to help sustain us long term. The kids have afternoon
        breaks where they have been helping Din organize all of our supplies.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, that’s why I have several shipments of things from Leia.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded again, a smile forming on his lips. “Din. He reached out to
        Leia with a request earlier in the week.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Han hummed, sitting down at the table. “They seem to be friendly.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Shrugging, Luke sat down across from Han at the table. “I think so.
        They are similar people, truthfully.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And what about you kid? Is this what you wanted? Are you happy?” Luke
        blushed, and Han laughed. “Should I take that as a yes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Happier than I thought possible, Han.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Han was about to say something, when the door to the garden opened up
        and three kids came running inside. One of them was holding a small
        green child; Han didn’t recognize the species. That boy ran right up to
        Luke and jumped on his lap, his arm coming around Luke’s shoulders.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Everything ok, Finn?” Luke asked, his hand resting on the child’s
        back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I felt something,” Finn said, his voice a mere whisper. “Grogu is
        worried. He says it’s about his dad.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke frowned and closed his eyes. Han knew better than to say anything,
        but he watched Luke carefully. Luke’s eyes opened quickly. “Han, can
        you please watch the children for me?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Is he ok?” Finn asked him. Han could see tears in the kid’s eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I got them, kid. Go, it’s fine.” Other than his own child, Han had no
        idea what to do with kids.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke settled Finn and Grogu on the chair next to Han, kissing them both
        on the forehead. He glanced at the girls who were standing a little
        back from the table. “Girls, please keep an eye on them, too, ok? Maybe
        you and Han can get some snacks?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Han didn’t have a chance to respond, as Luke rushed outside without a
        glance backward. He set about searching for food, trying to think of
        something to say.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We hope you will be comfortable here. I chose these quarters because
        they are close to the others that also live on base, but if you wish
        for different suites, please let me know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you, Mando. We appreciate this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din, please. Luke and I are happy to help; and we are happy to have
        you here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It looks like there are only a few people here so far. Do you expect
        there to be many more coming?” Min asked, sitting down on the couch in
        her suite. Din had already left Korala and his sons in their suite
        before showing Min and Degan to theirs.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded. “We hope so. We can sustain many people here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Min smiled at him. “May I ask you a question?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Of course,” Din said, sitting down in a chair opposite her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “When I was younger, I heard of Jedi temples teaching children. But
        they never had their families with them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded, understanding where she was going. “Luke and I do not wish
        to separate families. The old Jedi way was against attachments of that
        kind, but we do not feel right about that. He and I understand
        separation from family; we are not willing to ask our students, or
        their families, to do this.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Min smiled again, her eyes wet. “And I thank you both for that, Din.
        Degan is all I have; I lost my husband a year ago. I didn’t want to
        live apart from my son.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din reached out, placing a comforting hand on Min’s shoulder as he
        stood. “And here you won’t have to.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He nodded his head to her before turning to leave the base. He was
        halfway between the base and the temple when a familiar voice loomed
        behind him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din Djarin. I challenge you for the title of Mand’alor!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din turned slowly, crossing his arms in front of him. “Bo-Katan. I see
        you found me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bo-Katan stalked up to Din, tossing the Darksaber at him. “You left
        this on the ground in an Imp’s ship! The disrespect you show Mandalore
        is great! Pick up your weapon and fight me; I will not let my people be
        led by a man who has no respect for our laws!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din made no attempt to catch the Darksaber, letting it fall to his
        feet. His eyes never left Bo-Katan as she started to close the distance
        between them. He heard Luke rush up behind him, and he reached his hand
        back knowing that Luke would have brought his weapons. Luke handed him
        the beskar staff and then took a step back. Din twirled it over his
        head, and around in front of him, causing Bo-Katan to stop in her
        tracks.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bo-Katan; you have come to my home bringing war to my peace. You have
        challenged me for the Darksaber; the sabre that I have rejected. You
        mock my choice to disregard the implications of becoming the
        Mand’alor.” Din shifted his staff so that it was sideways in front of
        him. “I accept your challenge under one condition.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bo-Katan sneered at him. “What is that?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “That when I beat you, you leave and never return to my home again.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bo-Katan nodded once, her face still in a sneer. “I will leave when I
        beat you; with the Darksaber that is rightfully mine.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din saw her two subordinates step in behind her. He was not worried
        about them; he knew that they would not step in-between them. This
        fight was between their leader and him, the fate of their kind in her
        hands.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din swung the staff again, preparing himself. “Luke, step back. Let me
        handle this. Keep the kids away.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will.” Luke’s calming presence like a salve to his soul, Din smiled
        beneath his helmet. He heard Luke take a few steps back, just as
        Bo-Katan charged.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din hurled the staff at her, stopping her progress as it connected with
        the back of her legs. The Darksaber lay on the ground beneath them, but
        neither made a move to grab it. Bo-Katan fell, only to roll and get
        back up immediately. She grabbed the blaster on her hip, but Din hit it
        out of her hand, striking out with the staff immediately after and
        pushing it into her stomach. He didn’t hit to kill, but took the breath
        out of her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She stumbled back, only to step forward again weaponless. Din stuck the
        staff on his back securely, raising his hands readying for the fight.
        Bo-Katan launched herself at him, her fist connecting with the beskar
        on his chest. Shoving his arm forward, he hit her in the stomach again,
        causing her to double over. Her arm came out fast, hitting him in the
        stomach as well. Din’s armor absorbed the hit and he reached out with
        his leg, tripping her so she was on her back on the ground.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grabbing his staff again, he pointed the end at Bo-Katan's neck.
        “Yield.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She was slightly out of breath staring up at him. Her arm came up,
        shoving the staff away from her body. Jumping up, she glared at him as
        she turned the Darksaber she had grabbed from the ground on. “Never.
        You are not the Mand’alor!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, I am not. As I told you on the ship; this is not a title I want. I
        gave you victory, Bo-Katan. Why would you not accept this? This is what
        you wanted, yes?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her eyes leveled a glare at him. “I cannot win the title that way; if
        you had been raised by a proper Clan, you would know that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shifted in place, keeping his staff in front of him, horizontal to
        the ground. “So be it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bo-Katan lifted the Darksaber in both hands, moving to strike Din. Din
        was faster than her; he swung his staff out. He connected with the
        sabre, and with his strength he pushed forward, causing Bo-Katan to
        stumble back again. She didn't lose her footing this time, and she came
        back at him with a yell.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din continued to defend himself, ensuring that no hits made to Bo-Katan
        were not lethal. He had no wish for her death, and he refused to rise
        to the level of hatred that she had. They fought this way for some
        time; Din was conserving his energy by not fighting as hard as she was,
        but Bo-Katan was tiring. Din swung the staff out again, tripping her to
        fall to her knees before hitting the sabre out of her hand.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Once again, he stood in front of her with the staff leveled at her neck
        as she sat on her knees. Bo-Katan breathed heavily, watching him
        carefully. “Yield,” Din said again, shoving the staff up just enough to
        touch her neck. He held it steady as he watched the defeat rise in her
        eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I yield,” Bo-Katan said carefully. Din stepped back and let her rise.
        “I yield to the new Mand’alor.” She bowed her head as the other two
        Mandalorians walked up behind her, copying her actions.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Bo-Katan; I hereby appoint you the new leader of the Mandalorians. I
        will keep the Darksaber as is my right; but I wish for you to lead our
        people.” He held his hand out to her. “Be the leader our people need;
        the one I cannot be.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She stared down at his hand before reaching out. They clasped arms just
        above the wrist. “Go, sister. Rebuild our society, but do not return
        here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stepped forward at that point, placing his hand on Din’s arm not
        connected with Bo-Katan. “If you do come back here, it will be seen as
        an act of aggression. Next time, you will fight me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Bo-Katan's eyes went wide as she stared at the Jedi.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke, sensing her fear, cocked his head to the side. “You have fought
        Jedi before, haven’t you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She swallowed and nodded.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then you know.” Luke regarded her with a stoic look, his eyes not
        leaving her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will take my leave,” she said, turning on her heel and stalking away
        toward her ship. The Mandalorians followed close behind in a whispered
        conversation that Luke didn’t care to hear.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leaned into Luke, suddenly tired from the fight. Luke put his arm
        around Din and pulled him gently toward the temple. Han had
        successfully kept the children inside, so they made their way inside
        slowly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you ok?” Luke asked him as they walked inside the temple.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am fine. Just tired.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are losing your fighting abilities,” Luke joked.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I beat her easily enough.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hmm. True. But maybe we should practice together?” Luke glanced down
        at Din’s hand, where the Darksaber was. “I can teach you how to use
        that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled. “That would be great. Tomorrow, though.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tomorrow,” Luke agreed, opening the door to the kitchen. Finn came
        flying at them immediately, rushing into Din’s arms.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, buddy. I’m ok.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was so scared. I saw someone coming after you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m ok,” Din said again, holding the child close.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled up at him, rubbing Finn’s back softly. Grogu started
        tugging on Luke’s pants, begging to be picked up. Luke swooped him into
        his arms, holding him up to Din. Din wrapped his free arm around Luke,
        bringing him and Grogu closer. The four of them embraced for a few
        minutes before finally letting go to sit down at the table.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu and Finn immediately went back to the snacks, while Luke put his
        hand softly on Din’s leg. Han, who had been watching the entire
        exchange, smirked at the two of them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Those kids seem pretty taken with the two of you.” He popped a piece
        of fruit into his mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded. “Grogu is my son. And Finn was the first student found
        after Grogu and I got here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Seems like it’s more than that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What does that mean?” Luke asked, reaching out for a slice of bread on
        the table.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Finn, the other boy, seems just as taken as Grogu does.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din and Luke exchanged a surprised look, before turning back to the
        food. Din was famished, but he couldn’t eat there. He grabbed a few
        things, promising Finn and Grogu that he would be right back, before
        letting himself out to go to their bedroom. Once there, he took his
        helmet off and started to eat.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din?” Luke called from the other side of the door.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, come in. I’m just eating.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke let himself in; he walked over to Din and put his arms around him.
        “Do you think Han is right about Finn?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m not sure. I know he’s attached to us; but it’s probably just
        because you saved him, and I helped him. He doesn’t have any family,
        right?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke shook his head, shifting so that he could look up at Din. “Not
        that Leia could find, no.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Maybe...” Din started, thinking to himself. “Maybe he could...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What?” Luke asked, leaning away just a little. “Maybe he could what?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “If he doesn’t have any family, then he is a foundling. As I was. As
        Grogu was.” Luke swallowed, staring up at Din. “Mandalorian ways call
        for us to bring him into our Clan. So that he has a family.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Like adopt him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded, smiling down at Luke. “We already have Grogu; what’s one
        more?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke grinned back at Din, hugging him tight. “I think that’s a
        wonderful idea.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We’ll ask Finn later. If he wants to, then we can say the vow to bring
        him into our family.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke put his hand up to Din’s face, his finger brushing against Din’s
        dimple. “I love you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled wider, bringing his forehead down to Luke’s. “As I love you,
        cyar’ika.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so first, I really can't stand Bo-Katan. Like, at all. Hopefully you are all still with me LOL. Second, moving toward more of a family unit here!</p><p>The next chapter is one of my favorites!! I can't wait to share it with you. It's hot and adorable in one.</p><p>Thanks again to my awesome beta, my BBBB, zombified419 for everything!! Check out her dinluke story Naberrie Blooms for even more fun!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Love and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p><p>28 years old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning again! I'm glad to see everyone is still reading and enjoying! Thank you all for that - means the world to me!</p><p>This is one of my favorite chapters in the fic (outside of their reunion, of course). I hope that you all love this one as much as I do.</p><p>Read on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        “Children, see how he is holding himself right now? The sabre is an
        extension of his arm...he uses it as though it is a part of him.” Din
        instructed, as Luke had taught him. The children didn’t have sabres of
        their own, but they had practice blades and were learning how to use
        them. Someday, they would get their own sabres and they needed to be
        able to use them properly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke flew over their heads, turning in air and holding his sabre out
        toward Din, a smirk on his face. Din brought up his own sabre,
        connecting it with Luke’s and they continued to spar. Luke pushed him
        back with the Force, and Din caught the floor, stopping his progress by
        using the Darksaber to hold him. Raising the sabre so that it was in
        front of him, he reached behind him and grabbed his staff. Twirling it
        in his hand, he pushed one hand behind his body, readying his fighting
        stance.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke came at him again, his own sabre above his head in a practiced
        move that they had perfected over the last few months since the run-in
        with Bo-Katan. Din connected his sabre with Luke’s, while moving the
        staff behind Luke’s legs. His legs came out from underneath him, and
        Luke tumbled to the mat, a wide smile on his face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The children watched with rapt attention. Din extinguished the sabre,
        turning back to them. “Do you see how I brought him down without my
        sabre? You do not need to rely on it for everything.” Din reached down
        toward Luke, offering his hand to help him up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But I thought the sabres were to keep us safe?” Finn asked, holding
        Grogu close to him. Since they had adopted him, Finn and Grogu were
        absolutely inseparable. They wished to continue to share a room,
        snuggling together each night. Luke and Din saw no reason to separate
        the boys yet, so they allowed it knowing that they may need a bigger
        place as the children got older.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sabres do keep you safe, Finn,” Luke said, standing up with Din’s
        help. “What we are teaching you here is that you cannot rely on it for
        everything. There will be times when it is taken from you, or it is
        damaged in battle. You must be able to use other weapons, or whatever
        you have around you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The children nodded somberly, taking in the idea of what they could
        use. Luke glanced up as he saw Baritha enter the gym area of the
        temple. “Children, that’s all for today. Please go with Baritha for
        your midday meal, followed by your afternoon studies. Great job today,
        everyone!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din came to stand next to Luke as they watched the children file out.
        Grabbing Luke’s hand, Din pulled them toward their suite without saying
        a word. Once inside, they went to their bedroom and Din locked the
        door. He reached up and took his helmet off, setting it on the table
        next to the door.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke dove at him at that point, attacking his lips in heated kisses.
        “I’ll never get used to that,” Luke said, his voice deep and out of
        breath.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Sparring with you just feels like foreplay,” Din agreed, tossing
        Luke’s robe off of his shoulders, shifting his hands down to Luke’s
        tunic. He fumbled for a few minutes before cursing. “Dank farrick,
        Luke, I can’t get this damn thing off.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke leaned back, still breathing heavily, as he grinned up at his
        husband. “Language, Din.” Teasing him, he slowly raised his hands and
        started to take off his tunic. Din’s hands were insistently helping him
        before Luke batted them away. “Take off your armor; you are better at
        that than I am.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din immediately started taking off his armor, placing them gently on
        the table next to his helmet. Din’s actions were fast, and Luke felt
        the need to match his pace. They had learned quickly that they needed
        to have a free afternoon when they taught the children weapons use in
        the morning. Their need for each other became palpable, and it was
        necessary to spend some uninterrupted time together.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The men finally succeeded in ridding themselves of their clothing, and
        came back together, lips fused in a heated kiss. Din raised his hands
        to Luke’s face, as Luke wound his arms around Din’s back. They moaned
        together, deepening the kiss as they walked backwards toward the bed.
        Luke swished his hand and Din saw their bottle of oil come floating out
        of the bedside table.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grabbing it, Din gently placed Luke on the bed. “I need you...now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, please,” Luke’s eyes closed as Din started coating his opening
        gently. Leaning back over him, Din connected his mouth with Luke’s as
        he pushed a finger inside Luke. Luke’s breath hitched as Din moved in
        and out slowly while kissing him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pushed a second finger in, finally breaking away from Luke’s mouth.
        He started kissing down Luke’s body, coming to Luke’s hard cock that
        was twitching on his stomach. He kept his fingers inside Luke as he
        took his cock in his mouth, licking softly before diving on top of it.
        Luke moaned and grabbed Din’s hair as he sank down on top of him. Din’s
        tongue swirled around Luke’s head as he came back up, continuing to
        move his fingers within Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Force...Din...” Luke exhaled sharply as Din’s fingers rubbed inside
        him. When Din added a third finger, Luke bucked under him. Din hummed
        around Luke’s cock, knowing it would get a reaction. Luke exploded
        within seconds, writhing under Din and gasping for air.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din rode out the waves, swallowing everything Luke gave him. Smiling,
        he kissed Luke on the stomach as he pulled his hand out. He got more
        oil and coated his hand, slipping over his own cock as he continued to
        kiss up Luke’s body. When their mouths connected, Luke brought his legs
        up to Din’s shoulders, opening himself up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Reaching down, Din grabbed his slick cock and put it against Luke’s
        entrance, sliding and slipping around, catching on his rim. Luke huffed
        a laugh, his eyes squeezed shut. “Don’t tease me. I feel like you’ve
        been teasing me all morning.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din pushed inside of Luke slowly as his mouth started sucking on Luke’s
        collarbone. “Was what I just did teasing?” Din chuckled before the
        feeling got too intense of being inside Luke; the laughter died the
        further he got in.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Force, kriffing hell...no, not teasing...damn...” Luke pushed his hips
        up into Din, causing Din to go in just a little more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “So needy today, cyar’ika,” Din murmured, kissing Luke’s neck before
        nibbling on his ear.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes...please, Din...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What, Luke? What do you need?” Din continued to slowly push inside
        Luke, closing his own eyes at the intensity. His lips faltered for a
        moment as he finally finished inside.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “...harder...” Luke whispered; his voice barely audible. Din pulled out
        and slammed back inside; Luke gripped at Din’s back, calling out in
        passion. “Yes...please...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You know I'll give you whatever you want,” Din smiled, pressing a kiss
        to the side of Luke’s mouth. Luke shifted and brought his mouth to
        Din’s, his tongue sneaking out almost immediately. Din continued to
        pull out and shove back in fast, causing Luke to moan into his mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Then give it to me harder. I don’t feel like having it soft today,”
        Luke said, sticking his tongue back in Din’s mouth. Din groaned but
        sped up his movements, slamming into his husband. Luke broke the kiss,
        his head arching back. Din started kissing Luke's neck again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you like this,” Din said against Luke’s skin.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hot and bothered?” Luke asked, his voice out of breath.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled while keeping his pace. “Yes. Hot and bothered, exactly.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And wanting you so much it hurts?” Luke asked, his hand coming to
        Din’s face. Din sat up slightly, lessening his speed moderately.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I always want you, cyar’ika.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My love...I always want you, too,” Luke’s eyes grew wet, and Din
        leaned up to patiently kiss away the tears before they could make their
        way down Luke’s face. Luke put his arms around Din’s shoulders, hugging
        him tight. Din’s arm came under him, grabbing his ass and hoisting it
        up slightly. The new angle caused them both to moan loudly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As Din continued his assault, his hand started to squeeze Luke’s ass,
        massaging it gently. His head was resting on Luke’s shoulder, with
        Luke’s hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. One of
        Luke’s legs slipped off Din’s shoulder, falling to catch on his elbow.
        Din used this leverage to push into Luke even harder.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke kissed Din’s forehead, pleasure shooting through every bone in his
        body as he felt his husband get close to his release. “Let go, Din.
        I’ve got you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shoved into him a little faster, his breath ragged. Finally, he
        pushed in a final time, moaning Luke’s name as he came inside him. He
        pushed in a few more times, spilling inside Luke, before collapsing on
        top of Luke’s chest.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke continued to rub the nape of Din’s neck, as Din worked to catch
        his breath. Din let Luke’s legs down slowly, but didn’t make a move to
        pull out of him. Luke’s other hand went to Din’s back, soothing it
        softly. After a few minutes, Din raised his head, smiling at Luke. Luke
        grinned back as Din pushed forward to press their mouths together
        again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They kissed softly and playfully, nipping at the other’s lips
        in-between smiles.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, cyar’ika,” Din whispered into Luke’s mouth.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too,” Luke replied as Din finally slipped out of him.
        “Want to join me in the refresher?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed. “When do I not want to join you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh good, can you carry me? My husband used up my ability to stand,”
        Luke said, laughing.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Useless Jedi...” Din murmured, kissing Luke again before hoisting
        himself upright. Din grabbed Luke, carrying him bridal style into the
        refresher.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke was laughing harder. “Only useless because of you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din set him down on the seat inside the refresher. He crouched down,
        setting his hands on Luke’s legs. “I didn’t hear you complaining. In
        fact, I distinctly remember hearing you beg me to make it harder.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll never complain about that,” Luke said, leaning over to capture
        Din’s mouth again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, pulling away. “Don’t start that again; we do have to go
        outside of this room at some point today.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “At some point...” Luke grinned at Din, who groaned, laying his
        forehead against Luke’s leg.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are going to kill me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What a way to go, then, huh? Not in battle like a war hero, but having
        vigorous sex with your husband.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din raised his head, laughing with Luke. “There are worse ways to go, I
        suppose.” He pushed himself up, locking his mouth on Luke’s again,
        already growing hard. “You are a menace; Han was right.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din started kissing down Luke’s neck as Luke huffed a laugh. “I don’t
        want to talk about Han right now.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din laughed again, sucking Luke’s skin into his mouth. “No, let’s not
        talk at all.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Father?” Finn said, sitting down at the table next to Luke in their
        suite.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke smiled down at the boy; he had only recently started calling him
        and Din by ‘father’, and it warmed Luke’s heart every time he heard it.
        “Yes, Finn?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The boy looked nervous for a minute. “I was wondering if we could make
        cookies this evening? Like we talked about?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled to his left. Grogu had most definitely put Finn up to this
        and they both knew it. Luke sighed, trying to look sternly at Finn. It
        didn’t work, and a smile came through anyway. “Sure. After evening
        meal, we can make cookies.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt Grogu’s happiness as he curled into Din’s neck and he
        chuckled. “Next time, Grogu, you can ask us yourself. You don’t have to
        use Finn.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It was my idea, Father!” Finn said, his eyes wide with innocence that
        didn’t fool Luke for one minute.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leveled a look at Finn. “Is that the truth?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn lowered his eyes, mumbling, “No.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What have we told you about lying? Even if it’s a small one as this?”
        Din asked, his voice still soft but it had lost all humor from earlier.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m sorry, Buir.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt Din’s pleasure at hearing that word; the Mando’an word for
        ‘father.’ Luke knew that Din loved hearing that as much as he enjoyed
        hearing Finn call him ‘father.’
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sat back against the couch, reaching his hand out to Luke’s. Luke
        leaned over the arm of the couch, grabbing a hold of Din’s hand. “We
        don’t want you to lie for any reason; it’s against the Jedi code we are
        building here, but it also doesn’t make you a respectable person. Do
        you understand?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yes, Buir.” Finn kept his eyes lowered. Luke reached over and took
        Grogu out of Din’s arms, knowing that he would be the only one to
        comfort Finn.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din held out his arms and Finn flew into them, sitting on Din’s lap. He
        snuggled into Din’s embrace, his head leaning on Din’s shoulder. “We
        love you, Finn, you know that. And we aren’t angry. But it’s important
        for you to remember how important the truth is.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know. It's just...I didn’t want you to get mad at Grogu either.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We aren’t mad at either of you.” Din kissed the top of Finn’s head,
        and the boy’s hand came up to Din’s neck immediately.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Buir,” Finn said, stumbling a little over
        the Mando’a he was only starting to learn.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too, Finn.” Finn’s hand pressed harder into Din’s neck,
        and Din smiled at the gesture.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        After the adoption process, which was simply a vow that Din and Luke
        both spoke to Finn, Din began taking his helmet off in front of the
        boy. Ever since that happened, Finn was obsessed with feeling Din’s
        heartbeat on the side of his neck. It seemed to calm him when his
        nightmares came back – which was too often for Luke and Din’s liking –
        and when he was tired, or sore...Din was the one who comforted Finn
        more than anyone else.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu cooed in Luke’s ear, and Luke pressed his lips to the small
        child's forehead. He was rewarded by a surge of love from the child and
        he hugged him closer. His fingers entwined with Din’s as they sat
        there, a full family, basking in the love that they all shared.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        When it was time for evening meal, Din went on ahead to get food to
        bring back to their suite for himself. Finn, Grogu and Luke, however,
        made their way to the kitchen to eat with everyone else. Din would eat
        quickly and then join them. Typically, after evening meal is when they
        would let the children go and play, having discussions with the other
        adults of how everything was going.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Evening meal was ready by the time they got there, having been prepared
        by Min and Korala that night. Mealtimes were hectic with as many people
        as they had on base now, but Luke always enjoyed it. Tonight, though,
        Luke sensed something as soon as they walked into the kitchen.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke?” Turning to his left, he saw Ferra standing near the table. The
        nervousness he felt was coming off of her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Finn, can you take Grogu to get some food please?” He handed the child
        to Finn, who walked to the food table, pulling out two plates to start
        loading them up for him and his brother. “What is it, Ferra?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We heard from Augwynne today; she wished me to pass along some
        information that she picked up today.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What is it?” Luke sat down next to her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Somberly, she told Luke of the conversation. His face grew hard, and
        his lips flattened into a straight line of concern. “I must speak with
        Din. We will have to leave right away, after I speak with Leia.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ferra nodded. “I assumed as much. Go and speak with them; if you have
        to go, just let us know, ok? We can cover for you both.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you, Ferra. I appreciate that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We are a family here, Luke. The rest of us will take care of
        everything.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Smiling, he threw a glance at his boys eating happily with the other
        children. Swallowing thickly, he made his way back to their suite. Din
        looked up from his food as soon as he walked in the door, and
        immediately his confusion turned into concern.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What is it?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We need to get Leia on comms now. We have a situation.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I really don’t like this, Luke.” Leia sighed, setting her datapad
        down. “I wish Augwynne had contacted me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “She’s not going to do that. You and Han are still enemies to her –
        even though he gave her the planet and everything.” Luke ran his hand
        through his hair before settling it on top of Din’s hand, that was
        pressed to his shoulder. “I don’t like it either; but I don’t see any
        alternative.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia sighed again. “I don’t either. This is the best intel I've gotten
        in months, and we need to act before it’s too late.” She looked down at
        the datapad again, moving her fingers around. “I can have two ships
        meet you there in twelve hours. Is that enough time?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke glanced up at Din, who nodded. “Yes, we will be there.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok, and Luke? Be careful.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Aren’t I always?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Leia shook her head, a smirk on her face. “Din? Keep my brother safe,
        will you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I will, Leia. I promise.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke cut the communication channel, leaning back into Din. “I’m tired
        already. This is going to be a hard one.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s hands started moving on Luke's shoulders, massaging them gently.
        “It’s definitely not easy. I can’t believe there’s an entire Imperial
        base that everyone missed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know. And if Augwynne’s intel is correct, a ton of children are
        being kept there. This means that we have to get them all out.” Luke
        shifted, standing up and leaning against the comm unit. Din’s hands
        came up to Luke’s arms immediately. “What ship do we take when we have
        no idea how many kids are going to be there?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We will have the New Republic’s ships, too, don’t forget. We just need
        to take something that is fortified against blaster shots.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The freighter then?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s the best option.” They fell into silence for a few moments,
        before springing to action. They packed lightly, knowing that they
        probably wouldn’t be gone for too long. Once they were done, they went
        back out to find their boys and give them the bad news.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        No cookies tonight.
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just some marital fun and loving moments for this little family. Also, this chapter is the bridge that takes us into the main arc of the story. The next two chapters will wrap up the plot, and then we wrap the story - which makes me sooooo sad to think about.</p><p>Keep with me folks - more tomorrow!</p><p>Thanks as always to my BBBB zombified419 - check out her story Naberrie Blooms for some more fun!</p><p>Also, please check out my one-shot series A Cup a Day, for some fun, humor, lust and soooo many puns. I know you'll enjoy.</p><p>Mando'a Translation:</p><p>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, buir – I love you, father </p><p>Buir - Father</p><p>Cyar'ika - beloved</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Siege, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felucia – 10 ABY </p><p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The start of the climax of the story! I hope that you all enjoy!!!</p><p>More at the bottom :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
        Luke snuggled closer to Din, hugging Grogu to his chest. The boys
        hadn’t been happy to learn that their fathers were leaving them; they
        had wanted to spend as much time together as possible before Din and
        Luke left. Finn was on one side of Din, Luke on the other; Grogu was on
        Luke’s chest. Their trip wouldn’t take as long as the New Republic
        ships, so they could spend some time as a family before leaving.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And we can’t come with you?” Finn asked, his voice small. Luke had
        heard Grogu ask the same question; Finn was just verbalizing it for
        him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din shook his head, running his hands through Finn’s hair. “No, it’s
        not safe.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But then it’s not safe for you guys to go!” Finn sat up, looking down
        at them, tears in his eyes.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din sat up slowly, opening his arms to Finn. Finn crashed into him and
        Din wrapped his arms around the child, holding him close. “It’s safer
        for us than you two. We are trained, you are not. Not yet.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn had lost the battle with the tears, and he let them run down his
        face without intervention. Luke’s heart hurt as he stared at the two of
        them, shifting on the bed so that he was sitting up as well. Grogu’s
        ears were stretched out and his concern was heavy through their bond.
        While Din was reassuring Finn, Luke started to do the same with Grogu.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It’s ok, little one. We will be very careful. And I promise we will
        return to you both.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sad.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        I know you are. We are sad to leave you as well.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Finn,” Din said, sighing, continuing to hold the child. Finn’s tears
        kept coming and he looked like he was on the verge of getting
        hysterical. “Look at me, ad’ika.” Finn looked up into Din’s eyes, tears
        streaming down his face. “All will be well, I promise. Trust your dads
        this time, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn nodded, but his tears kept coming. “When I’m older, will I be
        allowed to go on your missions?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din smiled, putting his hands on Finn’s face, gently wiping the tears.
        “I would be proud to have a warrior such as you by my side for
        anything. Let’s get you trained a little...and maybe you should try
        growing? You are still awfully small.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn smiled a little, rolling his eyes at Din. “I can’t help my size,
        Buir, you know that.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din chuckled, bringing the boy back to his chest. “Maybe if you think
        about it really hard, you can try and grow until you are as tall as
        me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tall as you! I want to be as tall as you.” Finn giggled, and Luke
        breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at Din, who winked back at him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Just keep eating and I'm sure you’ll grow to be as tall as your Buir,”
        Luke teased. Finn looked up at him, sticking out his tongue. “Or, maybe
        you’ll get tall if you are tickled all the time. Din? Do you think that
        would help Finn grow?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, Buir! No...” Finn erupted into a fit of giggles as Din’s expert
        fingers found the right spots. Finn let go of Din’s shoulders, falling
        backwards onto the bed. He wriggled and tried to get out of Din’s
        grasp, but Din kept him down, tickling until Finn’s eyes were tearing
        from laughter this time.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu giggled as Luke tickled him as well, but to a lesser degree. Din
        and Finn could be quite rough, but Luke didn’t want to be that way with
        Grogu. Though he was much older than all of them, he was still a very
        young child for his species. Luke wasn’t willing to hurt him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stood up, grabbing Finn and throwing him over his shoulder. “Come
        on, ad’ika. Let’s get you to bed. Your father and I have to get going,
        so I want you settled into your room before we go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Finn giggled again, but let Din carry him off. Luke swept Grogu up
        again, standing up and following Din into the second bedroom. Din set
        Finn down on the bed carefully, reaching over to pull the covers over
        him. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Finn’s.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Be good for Min, ok? She’s right next door while we are gone. You can
        go get her for any reason; even if it’s a nightmare.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok, Buir.” Finn’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Grogu and I will miss
        you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And we will miss you, ad’ika,” Din said, his hand on Finn’s face.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke walked to the other side of the bed, kissing Grogu on the forehead
        before setting him down next to Finn. “You be good as well. Stay close
        to Finn; and if you need something, let him know, ok?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Grogu stared up at Luke with wide eyes, before turning to look at Din.
        Luke and Din got up then, crossing each other to sit down next to the
        opposite boy. Din lowered his head to Grogu’s, resting his forehead on
        the child just as he had done with Finn. Luke brought Finn into his
        arms, hugging him tightly. Luke saw Grogu’s tiny hand reach up to Din’s
        face, rubbing it softly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Be good boys. We will be back soon.” Luke and Din both stood up,
        making their way to the doorway. “We both love you very much.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt Grogu respond with affection toward them both, just as Finn
        said, “Love you, too.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They took one last look before closing the door tightly. Luke's eyes
        met Din’s, who brought his arms around him. Luke leaned into his touch.
        “We need to be going, cyar’ika.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know. I hate to leave them.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The sooner we go, the sooner we can save these children and then get
        back to our own.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke nodded, following Din to grab their bags, and make their way out
        of the temple.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        ~~
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I hate this planet,” Din whispered, slapping another bug on his armor.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s not the best environment, that’s for sure.” Luke had his eyes
        closed, scouting ahead into the Imperial base. They had landed some
        distance away, in hopes that they wouldn’t be spotted. Din got them
        closer with the jet pack, but they had walked for a couple hours before
        coming to a stop about a mile away from the base.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s like it was created to repel humans. The bugs could literally eat
        someone alive.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Better or worse than the endless sand of Tatooine?” Luke joked,
        feeling the exterior of the base through the Force. He was trying to
        assess an entry point.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din huffed a laugh. “I’d take a sarlacc pit over these bugs.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Oh, bite your tongue! Those are awful!” Luke chuckled, but it stopped
        in his mouth as he found their entrance. “South side, there’s an
        unguarded door.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Unguarded? That doesn’t sound right.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, it’s most definitely a trap.” Luke opened his eyes and glanced at
        Din. “The New Republic should be in orbit within the hour. We need to
        go inside soon. Our distraction is the only thing that will make them
        stopping at this planet go unnoticed.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Potentially unnoticed, you mean.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, I know. This is all a long shot. But we have to get inside.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Maybe there will be fewer bugs inside.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “More stormtroopers though.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’ll take them over the bugs.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke grinned at his husband and leaned over to kiss the side of his
        helmet. “Din doesn’t like bugs. Good to know.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come on, Jedi, let’s get going.” Luke could hear the exasperation in
        his voice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “All right, fraidy-loth-cat. Let’s go.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Carefully, they made their way toward the south side of the base. They
        could see troopers off in the distance, but none of them were near the
        door that they were headed for. The cover of the trees helped them get
        close to the building, but the trees broke about 50 feet from the
        entrance. They would be completely out in the open when they stepped
        out from the tree line.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t like this,” Din said quietly. “It’s not dark enough between
        here and there. We are going to be seen.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke agreed, but he didn’t see any alternative. “We could split up? One
        of us can distract the guards, the other going toward the entrance.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din leveled a look at Luke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Ok, fine, bad idea. What do you want to do?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din surveyed the area. “If we could get a couple of trooper uniforms,
        we could easily sneak inside the base without being detected.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke chuckled a little. “Been there, done that.” He looked around
        again, seeing two stormtroopers off to the side of where they were.
        “Wait, I have an idea. Follow me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke turned and ran back into the forest a little way, Din on his
        heels. He ran toward where the troopers were and came to a slow run. He
        stopped so that there was only one row of trees between them and the
        troopers. He could only see two, so he turned to Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Stay here for a moment. And please, just trust me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din didn’t move, but as soon as Luke stepped outside of the tree line,
        he took a step forward. Luke ignored him, walking up to the troopers.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey! Stop! You aren’t supposed to be here!” One of the troopers
        yelled, holding out his gun.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke calmed his mind, forcing himself over their feeble personalities.
        “I am not a threat to you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, he’s not a threat to us,” trooper number one said to the other.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You should take me and my friend inside.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We should probably take them inside,” trooper number two said,
        lowering his weapon.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You can just hold our hands behind our backs, we will not run away.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We can just hold their hands; they won’t run,” trooper number one
        said.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let’s move quickly to get out of the light.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come on, let’s move quickly so we can get out of the light,” trooper
        number two said.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke motioned to Din to come out of the tree line as the troopers
        walked closer to them. Carefully, trooper one put Luke’s hands behind
        his back, while trooper two did the same to Din. Luke could tell that
        Din was beyond confused, but thankfully he was rolling with it.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Others saw them, but didn’t pay them any attention. Being escorted in
        by the troopers meant that no one cared there were two people here not
        Imperial. In their minds, the two had already been dealt with. The
        troopers took Luke and Din inside the south entrance only to stop, as
        though they didn’t have a clue what to do next.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “This is far enough; you don’t have to take us all the way inside,”
        Luke said, focusing his energy again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We don’t have to take them all the way in. This is far enough,”
        trooper number one said, letting go of Luke’s hands. Trooper number two
        did the same for Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You can return to your posts now; you did a good job for the Empire.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Hey, good job, man! Let’s return to our post.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din and Luke rushed to a small alcove, just out of sight of the doorway
        as they watched the troopers leave the building.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What the hell was that?” Din asked in a hushed voice.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Jedi mind trick. Comes in handy on the weak-minded.” Luke smirked at
        Din before closing his eyes. He started to reach out with his feelings,
        but stopped short. A cold shiver ran up his spine. “There’s a Sith
        here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Like on Dathomir?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, that was a Dark presence from the temple. I can feel another
        person here. The Dark side of the Force is practically seeping out of
        them.” Luke shuddered, hating the murky way the Dark side felt. He
        pushed away from it, focusing on the area near where they were.
        “There’s a hanger bay just ahead; best to avoid that. But if we go the
        other direction, I see fewer guards...”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din was doing his own scanning through his helmet. He grunted, holding
        onto Luke from behind. “The children, Luke. I found them. They are in a
        room just opposite of the hanger. We need to go through there.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, following Din’s direction and finding the children as
        well. “You are right. This isn’t going to be easy; there are at least a
        hundred guards in there.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din’s arm wrapped around Luke, and his head settled against Luke’s
        shoulder. “Just like we practiced, cyar’ika.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I know.” Luke’s hands came up to hold Din’s arms in place. “I won’t
        look at you, and you won’t look at me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We fight together, separately.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No distractions.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No risking our lives.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke turned around so that he was facing Din. “And we both go home
        safely to our family.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din raised his helmet, leaning down to capture Luke’s mouth in a brief,
        but poignant, kiss. “I love you, Luke.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I love you, too, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din lowered his helmet, and Luke turned around. They both took a deep
        breath before running out into the hanger bay, lighting their sabres as
        they went.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        It didn’t take the stormtroopers long to see them; that’s when the
        blaster shots started. Luke easily deflected them back, hitting the
        trooper who shot it in the first place. He could hear Din to the side,
        but he couldn’t focus on that. Using the Force, he pulled blasters out
        of the hands of five troopers, twisting his hand a little so the guns
        tore themselves apart in air.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The troopers who had lost their guns turned to flee, but Luke was
        faster than they were. He raised his hand, keeping his sabre lit and in
        the other one, and swept it up. The troopers were levitated off the
        ground and slammed into the ceiling before falling back down to the
        ground with a thud.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke felt Din getting closer to him, and he sensed the troopers closing
        in on both of them. Using his sabre, he turned around to note that Din
        was managing fine, it’s just there were more of them than they
        anticipated. He ran up to his husband, turning around again and
        pressing his back against him. He could feel Din move expertly as they
        pressed their backs together.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        More troopers spilled out from the side rooms, and more shots rang out.
        Luke continued to deflect them, keeping Din safe from behind. Din
        continued to cut a line through the troopers, pushing them steadily
        forward. Luke took out several coming from behind them, but mostly he
        had to focus on the blasters.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Luke, the left!” Din said, not pausing his assault. Luke’s head
        shifted and he saw a large cannon being brought out by the troopers.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Without thinking, Luke threw his hand out. He grabbed the cannon
        through the Force, squeezed his hand to crumple it enough that it was
        unusable, and then he threw it into the squad of troopers who had just
        gotten there. That took out half of the troopers coming up on Luke; he
        shifted away from Din’s back and started his assault on the ones coming
        after Din.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Side by side they fought the troopers; the fight was easily won. Their
        training, especially their training together, had given them the
        ability to almost dance with the enemy. They circled, cut down and
        deflected using their sabres – making their way to the side room where
        the children were being held.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din, drop!” Luke called frantically, remembering belatedly that he
        could get the troopers out in one swoop. Din obeyed immediately – his
        trust of Luke so absolute he didn’t even question him – and Luke swept
        his arms out from his body. A thick green mist seemed to come out of
        his hands as he turned around in a slow circle. His eyes were closed
        and he was directing the mist toward every trooper in the hanger bay,
        including the ones guarding the door to where the children were.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As the mist hit them, the troopers fell. Before the mist got to some of
        them, they took shots at Luke. He felt one of them hit his shoulder,
        but he ignored the pain, pushing the mist faster toward the troopers in
        the back.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stayed on the ground, but he was able to use his saber to deflect
        more blaster shots as they came in for Luke. He didn’t dare to stand
        up; he hovered under the mist cloud only using his sabre when
        necessary. Luke made sure no troopers were left standing, and then he
        slumped slightly.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din stood up and put his arms around his husband. “You overdid it.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “No, I'm fine.” Luke’s eyes felt heavy, but he knew he couldn’t stop
        now. He looked up at Din. “I need to find the Sith. I need you to get
        the children out as fast as possible before more troopers get here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The New Republic will be here any second. They can get the children.
        You can’t do this on your own.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke huffed a laugh. “I have to.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din paused for a beat before bringing his hand up to Luke’s cheek.
        “Remember what you told me? That I was your beacon of light? Take that
        with you, Luke. So you can find me when you are done.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyes filled with tears. “You are always with me. I will be fine,
        trust me. Let me do this for you, for me, for our boys...and for the
        children in that room.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded. “I’ve got this. Go quickly...but come back to me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke wiped a tear off his face, grinning at Din. “Always.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din ran toward the door on the opposite side of the hanger, while Luke
        ran the other direction toward the stairs. There were lifts as well,
        but he felt the stairs would give him more of an advantage. He skirted
        to a stop just inside the stairway door and closed his eyes. He reached
        out trying to locate the Dark presence that he had felt before. The
        cloudiness seemed to come from the third floor, so Luke ran the
        remaining way up the stairs. He leaned against the wall outside the
        door, pressing through to see if there were any troopers nearby.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Two came bursting through the door, and Luke took them out easy enough.
        There were five more behind them, and he parried and fought with each
        until they were also on the ground. He looked up and his eyes grew
        wide. He was standing in a lab, surrounded by what looked like large
        bacta tanks. He got closer to one of them; there was a deformed
        almost-humanoid looking object inside, clearly not alive. As his eyes
        continued to roam around, he found that none of them appeared to be
        alive.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The scene was eerily similar to how Din had described the lab on
        Nevarro. Looking at these tanks, and realizing they had an entire room
        filled with Force sensitive children, Luke started getting sick to his
        stomach.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Cautiously, he walked around the tanks, being as careful as he could to
        not make a noise. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard laughter
        coming from the room next to him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Come in, Skywalker. I’ve been expecting you.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so, I doooo love my cliffys. Sorry! Next installment will be tomorrow as usual. If there is a ton of requests, I MAY be willing to post it later today. We'll see :)</p><p>So, one thing I love about this chapter is Luke and Din's easy banter. It's clear how many years they've known each other, how comfortable they are and how much they love the other. It makes my heart happy.</p><p>Also, Jedi tricks are fun. There is so much to pull from in the EU, which is where I got the Malacia (a modified version, to be fair). Luke used his power to drop them all, so they could continue on their way. A fun little trick :)</p><p>Thanks again to zombified419 for your help! Couldn't do this without you!</p><p>Recs: Please read my A Cup a Day series! Three one-shots posted, and another one on it's way later today. Also, please read my BBBBs story Naberrie Blooms. I know you'll love them!</p><p>See you later! Have a great weekend!</p><p>Mando'a Translation:</p><p>Ad'ika - child / little one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Siege, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felucia – 10 ABY </p>
<p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, I was totally going to post this yesterday. The day got away from me, sadly. Regardless, here you go! The exciting conclusion to the last chapter.</p>
<p>Added a couple people here from the EU - as close to their story lines as I could be, within the confounds of my story. I hope you'll allow me some license here :)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> <em>
        Cautiously, he walked around the tanks, being as careful as he could to
        not make a noise. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard laughter
        coming from the room next to him.
    </em></p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><em>
  <div>
    <p>
        “Come in, Skywalker. I’ve been expecting you.”
    </p>
  </div>
</em><div>
  <p>
        Luke clutched his lightsabre tightly in his hand. He paused before he
        rounded the corner on the tanks to take a deep breath. Once he felt
        calm, he stepped out.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “It’s about time. I was beginning to wonder how many years it would
        take you to find me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke stared trying to place her. She was a tall woman, dressed in black
        and white with some type of wrapping around her head. She had a mask
        on, but unlike Din’s, hers only came up to cover her nose. Her eyes
        were bright with laughter as she stood across the room from him.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall behind her. Luke got
        the sense that she was smirking behind her mask as he took another step
        closer to her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Who are you?” he asked, his voice sounding steadier than he felt.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She laughed. “I am Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Should that name mean something to me?” Luke’s mouth quirked at her
        change in stance. That comment had angered her.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Surely your father told you of his prize student?” Lumiya sneered,
        pushing away from the wall. Luke couldn’t hide his shock, and Lumiya
        laughed. “Oh, did Daddy forget to tell you?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What do you want, Lumiya? And why are you kidnapping children?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I have what I want, Skywalker.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        They stared at each other for a few minutes; Luke was searching through
        the room for any advantage over Lumiya – only to come up empty. The
        tanks in the other room may be useful, but he wasn’t sure what was
        actually in them. He was calculating his next move when she made hers.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        A flash of lightning registered in his peripheral vision, causing Luke
        to ignore his surroundings and focus solely on Lumiya. She had what
        looked like a whip, but the end looked like the Force lightning he’d
        seen the Emperor make. Lumiya slashed through the air at Luke, and
        everything sizzled, electric with energy from the whip. Luke pushed his
        hand out, halting her progress toward him. He could feel her breaking
        away from his grip, but he had to try and hold her as long as possible.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He lost his hold, just as she swung wide with the whip. It crackled all
        around him as he dove onto the floor, narrowly avoiding it. He turned
        his lightsabre back on and faced Lumiya; she lashed out the whip again.
        Luke tried to grab the whip using his sabre, but Lumiya was successful
        in getting it away from him. The sabre was thrown to the side, but Luke
        pulled it back with the Force almost immediately.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The air was electrified as they circled each other. She would slash the
        whip toward him, and he would deflect. Luke was only able to stay on
        the defensive; it was clear that Lumiya was toying with him. She was
        doing just enough to keep him at bay, and not letting him get any
        closer. Luke felt his arm tiring, still quite sore from the blaster
        shot. Her bright green eyes reflected anger as she paced slowly in
        front of him, but he kept his face stoic. Luke inhaled a deep breath
        before charging at her, his sabre up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        A casual flick of her hand had him tumbling backwards, losing his sabre
        again. He reached for it, only to see it fly over his head. His head
        whipped to the side to see a second woman enter the room, catching his
        sabre. The woman sneered at him; her white face twisted into a sadistic
        grin.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Little baby Skywalker came to play,” she growled, pulling a blaster
        out of its holster at her hip. She shot at him, but he was fast enough
        to deflect the blaster fire using the Force. Shifting on the ground,
        Luke rolled and came back up on his feet.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I was promised a better fight, baby Skywalker,” Lumiya laughed. “You
        bested my troopers without much difficulty.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Those were Gideon’s troopers,” Luke said, trying to make sure his
        voice didn’t make him sound as tired as he was feeling.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Lumiya cocked her head to the side, while her companion laughed. “Who
        do you think told Gideon to make them?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Why, Lumiya? What are you trying to do here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I think he wants you to tell him your story, lover,” the other woman
        jeered. She shot at Luke again, managing to just nick the side of his
        leg.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “He deserves nothing from me.” The women laughed again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke closed his eyes and pushed out with his feelings. He could sense
        pain from Lumiya...deep seated pain that simply emanated out of her.
        Betrayal. Fear. He opened his eyes, smiling slightly. “You are afraid,”
        he breathed, taking a step closer to her. “You fear that you cannot
        best me. Even with your sharp shooter here.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Swirls of anger settled around her as her eyes narrowed. “You are angry
        with me...something I did caused you great pain,” he continued, feeling
        her friend as well. “You do not love her the way she loves you.” He
        looked at the second woman, his face changing to one of compassion.
        “She is using you to find me. Now that she has, she will drop you as
        the unimportant trophy you are to her.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The woman howled in rage, rushing toward Luke. She bowled him over, but
        he recovered; flipping around, he came down on his foot and knee,
        keeping low. His stance between the two women didn’t change as he
        pulled his sabre out of her hands, lighting it once more.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His focus on the second woman had drawn him away from Lumiya, so he
        missed when she cracked the whip again. The lightning tendrils wrapped
        around his leg, and he cried out in pain. Throwing his hand out, he
        managed to push Lumiya toward the far wall; her body hit with a crack
        and she stumbled to the floor.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        The second woman howled again, launching herself at Luke. He tried to
        deflect her, but almost stumbled to the ground at the onset of emotion
        radiating off of her. She tried to get her hands around his neck, and
        he struggled to free himself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You have seen loss, too,” he said, his voice low. “You have also been
        betrayed by those you trusted.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Don’t use your Jedi crap on me, baby Skywalker. You are no Darth
        Vader.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s eyebrows arched up as he grabbed her hands. He closed his eyes,
        her emotions almost overwhelming him. “Ventress...” he whispered. “You
        are Ventress! Count Dooku’s apprentice!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She sneered at him, struggling to free her hands. “I was Ky Narec’s
        apprentice first.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke’s knowledge of the Clone Wars was admittedly very little; he and
        Leia had done as much research as they could, but there had simply been
        too many battles to memorize. He flipped through all of the Sith he
        knew, and that name didn’t come up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Was he another Sith?” Luke asked, trying to keep her talking. He could
        feel Lumiya shaking off the hit against the wall, and he knew he only
        had a few minutes to incapacitate Ventress before her partner attacked
        again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ventress laughed. “He was in the Jedi Council, baby Skywalker. How
        limited your knowledge is of your own kind.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke laughed, throwing her off. Her smile fumbled as he laughed, his
        grip tightening until he was able to pull both hands behind her body.
        “How little you know of my story, then.” He was reaching for his
        handcuffs, when he felt the electricity crackle in the air again.
        Lumiya was up.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He felt it before he saw it; the lightning tendrils from the whip
        latched onto his leg, pulling him toward Lumiya. He lost his hold on
        Ventress as he was pulled away, grasping for the ground. She released
        him as he got closer, but the damage was done to his leg. He felt the
        burning of flesh just under his knee, but he ignored it. Standing –
        being as careful as he could to avoid putting too much weight on the
        injured leg – he held his sabre out in front of him, slashing when the
        lightning came close to him again.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        His sabre caught the tendrils and he pulled, feeling the electricity
        shoot up his arm at the contact. Fighting through the pain, he pulled
        harder. Bringing up one hand he pushed her back with the Force at the
        same time he pulled again with his sabre. The whip dislodged from
        Lumiya’s hand, flying toward Luke. He caught it and turned quickly back
        for her, holding her down using the Force.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ventress’ anger was palpable as she launched herself at Luke. Lumiya
        laughed as Luke threw his other hand out, causing Ventress to crash
        against the tanks behind her. One of them cracked, leaking the liquid
        that was inside. He held her down to the ground before turning back to
        Lumiya.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        She was struggling against his hold, trying to use the Force to free
        herself. He gazed down at her, realizing that her grasp of the Force
        was much less powerful than his. “Tell me, Lumiya, now that you have
        had the fight you wanted. What are you doing here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m fixing what you broke, Skywalker.” Her eyes lit up with anger.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And what is it that you think I broke?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “The Sith. You tried to destroy us when you killed the Emperor and
        Darth Vader. I cannot allow you to continue! I have vowed to destroy
        every Skywalker still alive for what you have done!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “But I didn’t kill the Emperor,” Luke said, his hold on the women not
        lessening. He crouched down so that he was closer to her. “My father
        did.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her eyes were wide. “You lie! You are no different than any other Jedi.
        High and mighty, light of the galaxy...thinking that because it was
        your action that it was the right thing! You know nothing of what power
        there is out there!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am not lying,” he said, calmly, ignoring her comment about the Jedi.
        “My father, Anakin Skywalker, stepped in and killed the Emperor to save
        me. His love for me caused the downfall of the Empire.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        He regarded her eyes – the only part of her face he could really see –
        with a soft expression. The rage was building up inside her as she
        listened to him. The rage built so much that Luke had to stagger back,
        losing his grip on her. She jumped up from the ground, throwing her
        hand out toward Luke. He felt the pull of the Force, dragging him
        closer, but he put his own hand out, stopping the pull.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Electricity crackled again, and he thought she had gotten her whip
        back. Instead, Force lightning came out of the palm of her hand toward
        him. Pushing back, he felt a pang of fear at realizing this is exactly
        what had happened with the Emperor. He remembered vividly how the pain
        of the lightning had seared through his entire body.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Before Luke could react, his body did. Green shots of Force energy shot
        out of his hand, colliding with the lightning. The two shots smashed
        into each other, exploding, causing Lumiya and Luke both to be shoved
        to the side. Luke hit the tanks next to Ventress as Lumiya slammed
        against the same wall that Luke had pushed her toward.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ventress was on him then, as he had lost his Force hold in the blast.
        She wrapped her hand around his throat, watching Lumiya struggle to
        stand up. Luke saw wires coming out of the side of her arm as it
        dangled unnaturally.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “We have him, lover. What do you want me to do with him?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Drain him. I want all the blood he has in his body,” Lumiya sneered,
        teetering to the side. Ventress shifted, her eyes on her. “His M count
        is high, and it is exactly what I need for the clones.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “You are injured!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I am fine. We can fix this later. Do as I say; get him in the
        procedure room.” Lumiya gave up her fight to stand, sliding down to the
        ground.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ventress, seeing her lover slide to the ground, loosened her hold on
        Luke just enough that he was able to push her away with the Force. She
        screamed in rage, running toward him again. He was readying another
        hold when she suddenly stopped. Dropping to the ground, she stayed
        there and yelled again. Luke saw the grappling cable wrapped around
        her, holding her to the ground. Glancing up, he saw Din slightly behind
        the tanks, holding the other end of the line.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “How do you always know when I need you?” Luke asked, smiling at his
        husband.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Because you always need me.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke chuckled and turned toward Lumiya. He saw a crease of pain on her
        face as he crouched down next to her. “You feel betrayed by many within
        the Sith,” he said, continuing to study her. “You have this anger for
        me, thinking that I was the one who killed your Masters. You are wrong;
        as I said, I was not the one to kill them.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “What I cannot tell...what you are not letting out is why. Why do you
        wish to continue the cloning that the Emperor was doing? What do you
        feel you can accomplish by kidnapping children?” He probed deeper into
        her. “You were a child of the slavery trade...why would you put other
        children through what you had to deal with?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Her eyes narrowed. “Get out of my head, Jedi!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Tell me, Lumiya. Tell me why.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I don’t owe you anything!”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke sighed, bowing his head a little. “No, I suppose that’s true.
        Maybe Ventress will talk.” He was playing something that he knew would
        pay off. He hadn’t been lying earlier when he sensed that Lumiya was
        using Ventress to get what she wanted. Ventress felt pure affection for
        the woman, though, and was about to have a rude awakening.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Lumiya laughed. “Go ahead. I didn’t tell her all my plans anyway.”
        Ventress’ eyes shot to Lumiya; her face betrayed her shock.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Because you were just using her to get here. You knew she would have
        codes to get into the Imperial bases.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “And she was useful, too.” Lumiya’s eyes regarded Luke. “Are you not
        using him for your advantage? What of the Jedi attachment rule?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Luke ignored her comment, knowing she was just trying to get a rise out
        of him. Ventress howled in rage at the confirmation. Luke felt anger
        roll off of her in waves, and he felt the Force stirring around her.
        Where Luke had sensed the loss of the Force – certainly only something
        he would feel from someone who had pushed that part of herself away –
        now he felt it surge within the woman.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Din, back up!” Luke shouted, just as he turned to run himself.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ventress’ anger built and the air around them became thick, almost
        muddy. Luke felt like he was inhaling sludge, but his eyes shot over to
        Din. He watched his husband let go of the grappling wire, diving behind
        the tanks just in time.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Ventress’ anger exploded into a sea of red flames. The Force so long
        forgotten within her raged out of her as the ocean during a storm. It
        filled the area near the tanks, lapping and then consuming Lumiya with
        it. The fear was punctuated by screaming from both woman, and Luke
        pushed his own power out to try and control the flames. It burned him
        as it neared, but he was able to keep it away from himself. The tanks
        appeared to be providing cover for Din, so he focused on containing the
        fire.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        As he built a dome of Force energy around the explosion, Luke realized
        that Lumiya was dying. Frantic to get answers, he doused the flames
        around her before he could get to Ventress. As the last of the flames
        flickered out, Luke saw Ventress fall, succumbing to the fire and
        smoke.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Lumiya’s coverings were scorched, and the wires poking out on her side
        burned. Her heavy eyes met Luke’s as he knelt down beside her. “Do you
        have more bases? Are there more children?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Lumiya huffed out a laugh, before closing her eyes and falling over.
        Luke felt the shift in energy as she died.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Sinking down to the ground, Luke took a shaky breath and assessed his
        injuries. His leg was aching from the lightning whip burn, just as his
        shoulder that the stormtroopers had shot. But ultimately, he was
        unharmed. Din appeared next to him, searching down his body for
        injuries.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Are you hurt?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “My leg and my shoulder. It's not bad, I am fine.” Luke gritted his
        teeth. Now that the adrenaline was gone, he was feeling the burns on
        his leg even more. “Are the children out?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din nodded, pulling out bacta spray from his belt. “Leia showed up just
        after you left and got them out. I came to find you.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Leia’s here?”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Yeah, she came with the New Republic.” Din sprayed Luke’s leg, and he
        could feel it working. Din reached down and lifted Luke easily,
        starting the walk toward the lower level of the base.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “I’m pretty sure that I can walk just fine,” Luke said, putting his arm
        around Din’s shoulders.
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Let me take care of you, cyar’ika. You are injured. Leia has a medical
        droid on her ship, so I need to get you up there.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        “Thank you for coming, Din.”
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
        Din inclined his head toward Luke. “I’ll always come for you, Luke.”
    </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was a ride. So much that Luke had to go through...and thankfully, Din was there to help. </p>
<p>What I want to say here is that this type of interaction, and what happened here, is not something that is easy to get over. Luke will have some trauma...we deal with that in the next chapter. I wrote some lines in the next chapter that still bring a tear to my own eye - let's hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. But let's just remember for the next chapter that he just witnessed someone killing their love, and themselves, out of rage.</p>
<p>No angst tag, though. :)</p>
<p>Thanks as always to my beautiful bestest buddy beta zombified419 for all your grammar skills, encouragement and lovely comments. What on earth would I do without you? Please check out her lovely story that I am beta-ing, Naberrie Blooms.</p>
<p>Also! If any of you are following my one-shot series, I have the next installment almost complete! Hoping to post today or tomorrow. We'll see how fast I can type. </p>
<p>Have a lovely day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 10 ABY </p>
<p>28 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, friends! This is a special chapter to me. It is how I see Luke managing everything he just went through. In the last chapter, the strain of watching Ventress lose control did a number on him, and now we see how he deals with it.</p>
<p>Thanks to everyone reading my little story. We only have one chapter after this and then the epilogue - which will definitely be a tear jerker. I love these two and I hate to say goodbye to them...but there may be some outtakes coming. We'll see :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Darkness swirled around him, red flames flickering over the body on the ground. The Sith temple in the background seemed to glow an eerie orange.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke stared at the temple; it appeared to be a cross between the Imperial base on </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Felucia</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and the Sith temple on Dathomir. He heard laughing from inside the temple, and he knew immediately it was Lumiya. She stepped outside, still laughing, pointing toward Luke.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are his downfall, you know. Just look at yourself...the Jedi,” she cursed, sneering, saying the word ‘Jedi’ as if it were distasteful.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Luke felt the anger bubble inside him as he caught a </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>glimpse</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> of himself in the reflective material of the base in front of him. His eyes were red, as though the color blue had never existed.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke jumped, sitting up with a start. Sweat ran down his forehead as he struggled to breath properly. Din’s hand came up, rubbing slightly on his back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? Another nightmare?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodded, Luke laid back down, settling his head on Din’s shoulder. Din wrapped his arms around Luke, holding him close while he tried to calm down.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nightmares started very shortly after they had gotten back to Yavin. Leia had come with them just to see everyone, but had wanted to get the children to their various homes as soon as possible. She and Luke had discussed how to handle them, since they were Force sensitive, and with Din’s suggestion they had decided to take them all home.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you cannot find their home, bring them back to me,” Luke had said, holding Din’s hand as they walked Leia to her transport. “I will not have them end up at a New Republic orphanage.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never let that happen. I'll bring them back myself.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Leia. Make sure to give the parents my greeting and invitation.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. Be safe. Take care of those boys of yours,” Leia said, turning around to give Luke a hug. On impulse, she turned to Din, giving him a hug also. “Thank you for keeping my brother safe.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din hugged her back awkwardly, but chuckled. “I’ll always be there to save his ass.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke made a noise of contempt as Leia laughed. “Good. I’ll see you two later.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because of her responsibilities, she had to go back and report to the Senate what they’d found. Luke knew this, but he wished that he’d had more time to talk to her about those women first.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Din asked, breaking into Luke’s reverie.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Luke clutched Din tighter. “It’s the same one I always have. I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to eventually, </span>
  <span>cyar’ika</span>
  <span>. You cannot keep this all to yourself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sighed, running his hands through the hair on Din’s chest. “I know. I've been meditating over the cause, and speaking with my former teachers. But I haven’t gained the clarity that I need to stop them.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it would help to talk to me. You can tell me anything, you know that.” Din pressed a kiss to Luke’s head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke closed his eyes, basking in the warm glow that always seemed to surround them when together. The light that shone from Din through the Force grew brighter every day they were together; their love strengthening as the light grew. He knew that he could count on his husband for all things, but something was holding him back on this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I’m sure they will go away soon.” Luke was a liar, and they both knew it. Din didn’t call him on it then, though, resolving to get back to sleep before their boys woke them up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys had been excited to have them home, but both of them were concerned over Luke. Din had been playing with them outside one day while Luke meditated when Finn brought it up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father is...conflicted,” the small child said, his eyes wide as they stared up at Din. “Something big is bothering him, and Grogu and I can’t figure out what it is.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Din pulled Finn over to his lap before hoisting </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> up as well. Two sets of wide eyes stared up at him. “Your father is torn by the events on our last mission. He is not facing things the way that he should. It was a trauma for him. Do you both know what that means?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like how you say that the men holding me is a trauma?” Finn asked, his hand almost </span>
  <span>unconsciously</span>
  <span> sneaking up to Din’s neck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiled, though he knew they couldn’t see it through his helmet. “Yes, </span>
  <span>ad’ika</span>
  <span>, just like that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will Father be ok?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will be eventually. He needs to talk about what happened; he needs to let go of the pain that came from the experience and really understand why it happened. Until then, he will remain conflicted.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn’s head settled against Din’s shoulder, rubbing slightly against the armor. “Can we help him?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already do, just by loving him. He will face this and be better after. You'll see.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But after the second full week of nightmares, coming every single night, Din was convinced that Luke wasn't going to face it on his own. He asked the other parents to take over for them one day, pulling Luke outside on a walk.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held hands as they walked through the forest outside of the base. Din had explored around the base and the temple, finding many creeks and small lakes hiding among the trees. He led them to one such lake, about an hour away from the temple. Reaching up, he pulled his helmet off, setting it on a nearby fallen tree. He sat next to it, holding his hand out for Luke. Luke walked over, sitting on Din’s knees, leaning his head against him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful here,” Luke murmured, his hand playing with the hair at the back of Din’s neck. “This is a lovely escape for the day, Din. Thank you for bringing me here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than the dunes of Tatooine?” Din joked, bringing his arms around Luke and holding him close.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughed. “Anything is better than that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled into a comfortable silence, Din practicing what he was going to say in his head. Luke’s hand played idly with the hair as he hummed. “You are thinking very hard, my love.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying to figure out how to help you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke sighed, shifting a little closer to Din. “This is enough. You being here with me, getting me out of the temple and out of my head helps more than you can know.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din shifted Luke so that he could look him in the eyes. Bright blue, sad eyes stared back at him. “You are holding it all in, Luke. The nightmares are caused by your own mind rebelling against what you saw. Please talk to me, </span>
  <span>cyar’ika</span>
  <span>,” Din said, his voice a whisper. Luke lowered his forehead to Din’s, huffing out another breath. “I cannot stand to see you like this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been managing,” Luke whispered back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you haven’t. You barely sleep, and then you wander through the day barely awake with a heaviness on your shoulders.” Din shifted them again so that Luke’s legs were on either side of him. Luke’s head was down, not meeting Din’s eyes. “Look at me, Luke.” Luke’s eyes came up and Din was immediately taken in by the immense sadness in them. “Don’t shut me out. I'm here, let me help you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started coursing down Luke’s cheeks as he put his arms around Din. Din hugged him closer, and Luke’s head fell on his shoulder. Sobbing, stilted breaths came out of Luke as he let everything out. Din just held him tight, not saying anything, waiting for the emotion to run out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s sobs began to quiet, but Din didn’t lessen his hold. “In marriage, not all things are easy. When I can’t handle what I have, you take it without question. I am asking for the same thing. You have too much to deal with. Something that you saw back at the Imperial base is troubling you, and I know that you are scared. Tell me; let’s work this out together.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded against Din’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath. “It’s many things, Din. My mind keeps replaying everything and there are so many things that are bothering me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start with one and we’ll work our way through them all.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the first is the rule of two. With the Sith, they always have two. Master and apprentice. Which was </span>
  <span>Lumiya? Master or apprentice? Regardless, there must be one more out there.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see how that would be concerning. Leia said that she was sure there were more bases such as the one we found. I'm guessing this other Sith is at one of those.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded again, snuggling into Din a little more and not raising his head. “I spoke with her about it as well. She is going to keep searching now that she knows what to look for.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is good, then. One issue will be resolved. What's the next one?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-the...” Luke took a deep breath. “The way that Ventress shattered and killed them both. She didn’t have her feelings under control. Her love for </span>
  <span>Lumiya</span>
  <span> made her weak.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din froze, remembering what Ahsoka had said about attachments. “What about that is bothering you?” he asked, not letting emotion cloud his voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I could do that to us,” Luke said in a small voice. “That’s what my nightmares are about. Me losing control and hurting you...hurting us both. There is danger in my abilities, I've known this for some time. With the Sith and the Dark side of the Force being so powerful, they are also reckless; careless. All of their emotions are out on the surface, ready to strike if needed. The Jedi spend years holding everything in and not letting negative emotions out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The thought that I could be responsible for hurting you...it makes me physically sick to my stomach and causes an ache in my heart so much that I can’t sleep. I don’t know what I'd do if I lost you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din felt his eyes fill with tears; hearing everything that Luke was going through made him understand why he had been so distant the last couple weeks. “Luke, what was it that you called me after we saw each other again?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Luke smile against his shoulder. “My beacon of light.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else did you tell me that day? About the Dark side?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That you would be the reason I would never fall.” Luke leaned back, looking into Din’s eyes. “But I don’t know that; no one knows that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din kept his eyes level. “When you look at me, what do you feel?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s bright eyes flicked around Din’s face. “Complete. Whole. Like I could fly over mountains if my love for you had wings. Looking into your eyes makes me think that I am looking into pure and true love.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiled at Luke. “I told you that you were a poet.” Luke chuckled, bringing his hand up to trace Din’s dimple as he always did. “Do you feel anything negative when looking at me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that I would ever leave you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on purpose, no.” Luke smiled again. “I know what you are doing.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how I feel when I look at you?” Din asked, ignoring Luke’s comment. Luke shook his head, so Din pressed forward. “I feel the same things you do. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> content in a life that I never thought would be this perfect. I see you, and our boys, and I am filled at last with a sense of family. Of pure perfection.” Din raised his hand to Luke’s face, lightly tracing the bags under his eyes. “I feel pain when you are hurt. I feel sadness when you aren’t near. But most of all – the very best of all – I feel a galaxy’s worth of love for you every second of every day.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started streaking down Luke’s cheeks again, and Din patiently wiped every one of them away. “I would never let you fall to the Dark side, Luke. Because being surrounded by darkness is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>...it means you would lose something fundamentally </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I am here, and I will remain here by your side for as long as the Force allows it. If I am your beacon against the darkness, then please open your eyes and see the light and love around us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s head went back to Din’s shoulders as the tears came down in earnest. Din’s grasp on Luke tightened, and they melted together trying to get impossibly closer to each other. Din shifted Luke away from his shoulder, bringing Luke’s mouth down to his. Luke’s kisses were desperate – like a man stuck in the desert finally getting water. Din ached for his husband and the pain he was in, but he also knew that he was the only one who could fix it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, cyar’ika, I love you. Please don’t pull away from me,” Din whispered into Luke’s mouth. Luke’s fingers fisted into Din’s neck, tight around his jumpsuit. “I can’t lose you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never...never...you’ll never lose me.” Luke whispered back, kissing him almost in desperation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din felt Luke starting to get hard, and his body reacted. Soon they were rubbing up against each other, lips fused and words of love coming out of their mouths. Luke’s hips shifted closer and Din’s came up as they panted and tried to catch their breath.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Din...I need you. Please...” Luke leaned back as Din’s mouth moved to his neck. Din’s hand came in-between them, undoing Luke’s belt and pants before moving to do the same to his own. Luke freed Din just as Din freed him and they both sighed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shifted back just a little so that they had more room. Din’s hand moved up and down on Luke’s cock, while Luke did the same for Din. Luke leaned forward, keeping their lower bodies separated, and fused his mouth to Din’s again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Luke whispered into Din’s mouth in-between kisses. His breath shuttered again as he found himself soaring close to finishing. Din sped up his movements, letting Luke crash against him as he exploded. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Luke,” Din said, feeling his own release coming up fast. Luke’s hand continued to move until Din couldn’t take it any longer. With a gasp, he let go and came all over Luke’s hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke pressed his forehead against Din’s, his breath still labored. “I’m sorry, Din...I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I won’t pull away from you again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din nodded, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. “Thank you for sharing it with me. Thank you for sharing </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no one in the entire galaxy I would share with but you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~ </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed out in the forest for a few hours. After cleaning themselves up as best as they could using the lake water, they shared a ration pack. Luke laid down next to the shore, his head on Din’s lap. Din was idly playing with Luke’s hair as they ate, and Luke found that he couldn’t keep his eyes open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke,” Din said, shaking him slightly. Luke opened his eyes slowly, glancing around him. “You fell asleep.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke licked his lips, noticing that the sky had grown dark. “</span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> I did.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No nightmares?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he sat up, leaning against Din. “None.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din kissed his forehead, holding him close. “We need to get back to base. The boys will want to eat evening meal with us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we go, I want to say something.” Luke sat back, taking Din’s face between his hands. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You aren’t just my beacon in the dark...you are everything to me.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the last couple of weeks since we got back, I've been selfish. Holding everything inside without sharing it because I was stupid enough to think that I was saving you. Sheltering you from the darkness that </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>exist with me – within everyone, really – which was just as bad as completely shutting you out of my life.” Luke pushed his forehead into Din’s, shaking with emotion. “I promise, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that I will never, ever, shut you out again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s hands came up to cover Luke’s. “We are in this together, Luke. I told you that I would carry your burden with you when it became too much. I intend to do that for the rest of our lives.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, closing his eyes against the emotion welling up in his chest. “I’m so sorry, Din.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll remind you. When you falter.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m counting on it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back was quiet, both having said everything they needed at the lake. They walked with arms around each other, needing the closeness. By the time they got back, Luke felt like a new man. The weight of the last two weeks felt lifted – eased. The first thing he did when they got to the kitchen at the base was search for his boys. Spotting them in the far table, already eating, he rushed over to them and put an arm around both.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>, happy to see their father, smiled up at him. </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> cooed, putting his tiny hands on Luke’s face, while Finn snuggled under Luke’s arm. Din stood a few steps back smiling at his family. Seeing smiles on his children’s faces, and on Luke’s, made him happier than he thought possible.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The conversation was necessary to have; Din needs to make sure Luke doesn't live in his own head and that he shares his pain with his husband. Luke has a tendency of keeping things bottled up and Din isn't having it.</p>
<p>Thanks as always to my lovely beta, my BBBB, zombified419! Please read her AMAZING story Naberrie Blooms.</p>
<p>I also posted another one-shot for my A Cup a Day series; it's just a fun modern AU with lots of humor and love.</p>
<p>Last chapter to be posted tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin IV – 11 ABY </p>
<p>29 Years Old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:( This is the last chapter...other than the epilogue, of course. I have to say, I have enjoyed this story so much. I hope that you all did as well. The epilogue will be posted tomorrow, and I'll be marking this as complete.</p>
<p>There is a possibility of outtakes; I haven't quite decided yet on what, or when. But if I do, I'll turn this into a series and post the outtakes in a separate story.</p>
<p>Thank you so much to those of you who had read this, and stayed on the journey with me. Your comments mean the world to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And you are sure that takes care of them? There are no more out there?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, I can’t tell you that. What I can tell you is that every damn corner of the galaxy that we’ve been to that has an Imperial base is cleaned up.” Leia sighed, leaning against the counter in the kitchen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Luke’s day to cook, and he was trying to concentrate on his sister and avoid burning the food. “How many bases?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four that had children. Five others that looked like they were still preparing.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the other Sith?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sign of anything. Most of them didn’t even have any ripples of Darkness.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever talk to Augwynne?” Luke tossed the salad, setting it aside to pull the roast out of the oven. “About Ventress?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia sighed again. “Do you ever stop working?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turned to face his sister, smirking. “Do you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, she walked closer to him to grab the salad from the counter. “Yes. That was a fun conversation, let me tell you. She answered the comm by saying ‘your husband better not be with you.’” Luke laughed. “She admitted that it was Ventress’ old clan that told her where they were. Apparently, Ventress had been in contact with the Nightbrothers recently.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we think that’s why two girls from that clan were kidnapped?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Leia stole a slice of </span>
  <span>Meiloorun</span>
  <span> fruit from the platter to the side of the salad, popping it into her mouth. “I’m assuming. Augwynne also said that Ventress was the one who put the bounty out on you, so at least that door is closed now.” She leaned against the counter again, chewing contentedly. “But I’m keeping an eye out, just to be sure.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then the galaxy will be safe in no time,” Luke said, chuckling. He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s eat. I have a feeling that if we don’t pull Han away from Din soon you may be in the market for a new husband.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia laughed, following Luke over to the large table where everyone was sitting. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you can tell me where he is! I'm not going to kill him, if that’s what you think,” Han was saying to Din.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Luke asked, sitting next to his husband.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Din here tells me that he knows Boba Fett. And that he’s alive!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke turned to Din; eyes wide. “On the Imperial ship...you told your friends to thank ‘Fett’. That was Boba Fett! How come you didn’t tell me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you knew him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, he won’t tell me where he is!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din sat up straight, looking directly at Han. “He is my friend; he helped me track down my child, and I'm indebted to him. If Fett wants to find you, then he will. Otherwise, I'm not telling you anything.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table was silent, then Luke and Leia both started laughing. “Han, he told you.” Luke grinned at his brother-in-law, handing him a plate of roast. Han took it, sulking, before getting the second plate and setting it down in front of Ben.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s eyes were wide, taking in everything around him. Finn was sitting next to him, with </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> across from them. Both boys were being uncharacteristically quiet, eating their food somberly. Luke glanced over at them a few times.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be fine, </span>
  <span>cyar’ika</span>
  <span>,” Din said quietly, placing his hand on Luke’s leg. “As soon as they get to know </span>
  <span>each other, I bet they’ll be great friends.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled up at him, continuing to pass out the plates until everyone had their food. The conversation continued, and Luke watched on as everyone he loved surrounded him at the table. Din moved his hand on Luke’s leg slightly and he tensed at the sensation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <span>incorrigible</span>
  <span>,” Luke said under his breath. “Trying to get me hot and bothered in front of my family?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din chuckled. “Just enjoying touching my husband, that’s all.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now who’s the menace?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din chuckled again as Luke stood up. He kissed the side of Din’s helmet before walking into the kitchen to find the dessert that he and the boys had made earlier that day. He was just pulling the cookies out of the cupboard when Han approached him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You</span>
  <span> smooth talker, you,” Han said, grinning and leaning against the counter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already got the guy to marry you. You don’t need to continue to flirt with him, you know.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rolled his eyes, setting the cookie container on the counter. “He’s my husband and I love him. I want him to know how much.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Han rolled his eyes. “He already knows that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you tell my sister often how you feel about her?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han had the decency to look embarrassed. “I mean, she knows I do.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she? What's the harm in telling her?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She might hit me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughed, placing his hand on Han’s shoulder. “What’s life without a little danger, right, Han?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked back to the table, Luke setting down the container. “The boys and I made these earlier for everyone. There were quite a few tasters to help us get the </span>
  <span>recipe</span>
  <span> right, but I managed to save a few for everyone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> both reached for the container, but Din stopped them. “You’ve had plenty already. Let your family get some first. Then you can both have one.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one, Buir?” Finn asked as </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> looked disgruntled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just one. I know for a fact that you both had several cookies earlier.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> both pouted, but let the others grab cookies first. Once everyone had one, Finn reached in and rooted around for the two biggest cookies. He handed one to </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>, and took the other for himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you managed to get these rats to help you make cookies,” Leia said, laughing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was more tasting than helping, to be honest. They had to make sure I wasn’t accidentally poisoning anyone.” Luke laughed also, leaning in his seat against Din’s shoulder. Din’s arm wrapped around him automatically, tugging him even closer. “</span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> was convinced the Naboo chocolate was cursed, so he took it upon himself to eat half the container you gave me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> cooed, still shoving the cookie into his mouth, and everyone laughed. “He used the Force while doing it, too. I almost got hit several times by flying chocolate.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone laughed again, but settled back into their conversations. Luke didn’t move from his position, and Din just happily hugged him. Han glanced at them before turning to face Leia.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look great today, by the way.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shot to him. “As opposed to how I look every other day?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han’s ears turned red as he fumbled. “No, I mean, you look great every day.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed. “What do you want? Did you get into trouble on the way here? Tell me there isn’t another bounty on your head that I have to deal with.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I swear to the Force, Han, if I have to pay off another mobster to get your name off a puck I may scream.” Her face was fierce as she leaned closer to him. Luke covered his mouth so his laugh didn’t come out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Han’s eyes were wide. “I was just giving you a compliment!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you never do that without an </span>
  <span>ulterior</span>
  <span> motive.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke couldn’t contain the laughter at that point, and it barked out of him. Han looked up at him sharply, but Luke could feel Din laughing along with him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Luke, sir! You have a message!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke glanced up at the protocol droid, seeing Artoo right behind him. “Thank you, </span>
  <span>Threepio</span>
  <span>. I’m coming.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, letting Din’s hands slide down him. Walking out of the kitchen, he made his way to the comms room, switching it on to the </span>
  <span>message</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luke, I'm headed to you earlier than I thought. I got some information about what happened with </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Grogu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and Gideon. I’ll be there in a few hours.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke grinned. Ahsoka was finally coming.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka! I’m so glad you made it,” Luke greeted her as she walked out of her ship. She smiled, bowing slightly, coming to a stop in front of him. “I have so much to tell you; a lot has happened since we saw each other.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have news as well. That's why I'm here; I thought you should know I found another Sith master.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke stared at her with wide eyes. “Let’s go inside. Leia is here, and I'd like her to hear this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister?” Her eyes brightened a little as Luke nodded. “I’d love to meet her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling widely, he motioned toward the base. “Then </span>
  <span>come on</span>
  <span> in.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led her through the base, opening the door into the kitchen letting her step through. Ahsoka stopped dead, causing Luke to almost run right into her. She took a couple of tentative steps into the room, reaching out her hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span>?” she questioned; shock riddled throughout her voice.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia closed the gap, getting close to Ahsoka. “No, but thank you. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever called me. My name is Leia, I’m Padmé’s daughter; Luke’s sister.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Force...it was like I was 15 again looking into Senator Amidala’s face.” Ahsoka said with heavy emotion laced in her face. Leia reached out instinctively, putting her arms around the Jedi. Ahsoka settled into her arms easily, tears escaping from her eyes. “I’m sorry I’m so emotional.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I understand.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know how much you looked like her?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen some pictures when she was younger; I never saw a large resemblance.” Leia leaned back. “You must be Ahsoka?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. It’s wonderful to meet you. But I do come with information for you both that cannot wait.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia turned to the table. “Chewy, can you take the children outside so they can play?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewy roared a response, and leaned over, grabbing Finn and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> in his arms. Han stood up, grabbing Ben, and throwing him over his shoulder. The children shrieked in laughter, and the adults chuckled as well. Once Chewy and Han had them outside, Leia escorted Ahsoka to the table. She sat down in the seat that Ben had occupied earlier.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again, Mando.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, how are you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am well, thank you.” She turned so that she could look at Luke and Leia. “In my travels searching for my friend, I have found a Sith Master. I never got his name, wasn’t a particularly chatty fellow, but I could tell he was a Master by his control.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where, Ahsoka?” Luke asked, leaning forward. Din’s hand settled on Luke’s back in a comforting gesture.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lothal. I was searching down a lead when he attacked.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened in the fight?” Leia asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was able to best him, but only barely. He was quite skilled. The last words on his mouth were to just wait until I met his apprentice.” Ahsoka thought to herself for a moment. “He mentioned a female, by the name of </span>
  <span>Lumiya</span>
  <span>. I’ve never heard of her, but I wanted to make sure that you were all aware of this. I don’t know where she is, but I'm certain she won’t stay hidden for long.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke and Leia exchanged a glance. “We took care of </span>
  <span>Lumiya</span>
  <span> a few weeks ago. We’ve been looking for her Master since then.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka glanced between Luke and Leia again. “Sounds like we’ve taken care of the Sith then.” She laughed, leaning back in her seat. “I’m not used to people being so efficient. Although, you both do have </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  
  <span>in you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins smiled and the air around the table relaxed. “Ahsoka, I'd love to hear stories of our parents. Though I see Father often, I never knew my mother. And Leia only has a few memories. Would you...?” Luke questioned her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka grinned. “Oh, I have stories of those two! I’d love to share.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get you something to eat while you talk,” Din offered, standing up to retrieve the food that had been moved back into the kitchen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him gratefully, but looked back at Luke and Leia. “What do you want to hear?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me that you suspected Anakin was in love with </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span>, tell us about that,” Luke offered, leaning back against the chair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, those two...well, really, it was Anakin. </span>
  <span>Skyguy</span>
  <span> was so obvious about his attraction to her. It's a wonder the entire Jedi Council didn’t know something was going on. Obi-Wan was always telling him to check his feelings, but he was so obvious. </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span> was strong, fighting for what she believed in all the time, and Anakin just had to swoop in to rescue her all the time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were times when </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span> was undercover trying to get intel on someone and he ruined her cover. It was always about ‘saving the Senator’ but I knew better. </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span> was more stoic than he was, insisting that she continue her missions. Honestly, if you hadn’t shown up, I would never have thought it was mutual.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia laughed. “My father used to tell me stories of </span>
  <span>Padmé</span>
  <span>; that sounds like her. The focus she always had was on her people and her planet. Sounded to me like Anakin was secondary.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shrugged. “I wouldn’t know for sure, of course, because I didn’t even know they were married. But I agree with him about her being singularly focused. She was better at hiding it than Anakin, though now that I think about </span>
  <span>it,</span>
  <span> she was visiting him often on Coruscant.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked down, her face sad for a few minutes. “Anakin was the best of us. While he was passionate about things – something that Jedi weren’t supposed to be – he was extremely talented. He taught me everything I knew about the Force. And he saved my life on many </span>
  <span>occasions</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a headstrong girl, thinking that I could just do whatever felt right without regard to consequences. It's because of Anakin that I'm here today.” She looked up at the twins again, her eyes sad. “I tried to bring him back. I tried to tell him he was going down the wrong path. I’m so sorry to you both that I was unsuccessful.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke reached over the table, placing his hand on Ahsoka’s. “It’s not your fault. Father made his own choices, and had to deal with the consequences.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled slightly, pulling away from Luke slowly. “If I had known that </span>
  <span>Padmé’s</span>
  
  <span>child – children – were also Anakin’s, I would have looked for you sooner.” She regarded Leia. “Your name is Organa...were you adopted by Bail Organa?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia nodded. “Yes, shortly after my birth. I grew up on Alderaan.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded in understanding, turning to Luke. “What about you? You still go by Skywalker, so where did you grow up?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din snorted, walking over to set a plate down in front of Ahsoka; Luke grinned openly. “I was sent to my father’s step-brother, Owen Lars, on Tatooine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka made a revolted face. “Tatooine? Were they trying to hide you in the farthest reach of the galaxy?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughed as Din chuckled, settling in beside him. “That’s certainly how it felt.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s eyes traveled between Luke and Din. “And you two knew each other? Before you came to ask me to train the child?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din nodded. “I met Luke on Tatooine when we were children.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan was there also.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka stared at Luke for a few minutes. “Obi-Wan was on Tatooine? I thought he was killed after Order 66?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke shook his head. “He escaped with me, while Bail Organa took Leia back to Alderaan. Obi-Wan gave me to Uncle Owen on Tatooine, and then remained close by to watch over me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din glanced over at Luke. “The old hermit that lived beyond the dune sea? Ben?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke smiled at his husband. “Yeah, Ben Kenobi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember him. You were scared of him when we were younger.” Din chuckled. “That’s Obi-Wan Kenobi?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he went by Ben on Tatooine to hide his identity.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka snorted. “Wasn’t doing too well if he still went by Kenobi. Why didn’t he change his last name? Or yours, for that matter. The name Skywalker isn’t exactly incognito.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke and Leia both laughed. “I imagine he was trying to let me keep a part of my past.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound that smart to me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were chuckles all around. Luke glanced up at Din and he could feel satisfaction coming off of him. The fighting may never be over, but in quiet times such as these, they could just focus on being a family. He glanced at Ahsoka, who was regaling Leia with another story of their mother. He slipped closer to Din, who tightened his arm around him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually </span>
  <span>the conversation wore down, everyone separating to their own rooms. Han, Leia, Chewy and Ben were staying on the Falcon, but Ahsoka had chosen to stay in a suite at the base. Din showed her to the room while Luke put their boys to bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <span>buir</span>
  <span> will be in when he gets back. You two be good and get some sleep.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Father,” Finn said, curling to his side. His hand reached out to </span>
  <span>Grogu’s</span>
  <span> pillow, and a small hand covered it. Luke smiled down at them, loving them so much it almost hurt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way to the bedroom, Luke turned off most of the lights except one so that Din could find his way. When he got to the bedroom, he took off all his clothes and slid into bed, waiting for his husband. Din came in a few minutes later, turning to lock the door before he took off his armor and under clothes, slipping into bed with Luke.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din immediately settled himself on top of Luke, grinning down at him. Luke’s hand came up to Din’s cheek, lightly tracing his dimple. “Why do you do that?” Din asked, kissing Luke on the cheek.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You touch my dimple all the time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke blushed, moving his hand to the back of Din’s neck. “Oh, um...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din smirked down at his husband. “After everything we’ve been through and done together, now you are shy?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke closed his eyes and sighed. “I trace your dimple because it was the first </span>
  <span>thing</span>
  <span> I fell in love with about you. It's a reminder to me of a child who befriended me, a boy who helped me out with my chores, the man I gave myself to.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din felt tears well up in his eyes. He brought his hand up to Luke’s cheek. “Open your eyes, Luke.” Luke complied, his eyes immediately filling as he saw Din. “Don’t ever stop doing that. I want you to always remember that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded, unable to speak. Din lowered his head and his lips seared into Luke’s. The Force hummed contentedly around them as their kiss deepened. A short lifetime of memories came into focus as they moved their lips in sync. Their tears mixed together, but neither of them cared. They were not tears of sadness, but of pure love.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kissing continued as Din fumbled for their oil, coating himself fully before carefully easing his way inside Luke. Luke’s breath hitched as he slid in, but didn’t separate his lips from Din’s.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lovemaking was slow, making Luke feel cherished and loved beyond anything he thought possible. When he needed to catch his breath, Din’s lips moved to his neck. One of Din’s hands slid down Luke’s arm, entwining their fingers and pulling his arm slightly above his head. Luke’s free arm wrapped around Din’s back, rubbing softly; caressing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din continued his slow pace, kissing Luke everywhere he could reach. “I can’t get enough of how you feel in these moments,” Din whispered, kissing the base of Luke’s neck where it met his shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke huffed out a laugh, his breath still </span>
  <span>stuttered</span>
  <span> from the intensity of the emotion he felt. “Good; because I want you like this all the time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s pace picked up slightly, and Luke moaned. Bringing his lips back to Luke’s, Din pushed his tongue in, circling it around as he continued to speed up his thrusts. Luke panted and clutched at Din’s </span>
  <span>back;</span>
  <span> his other hand clasping Din’s even harder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Luke pushed Din off. Din looked confused for a minute until Luke turned over and got on his knees. Din’s hands were on his back immediately before slowly pushing inside him again. One of Din’s hands settled on Luke’s hip, helping to guide him in and out, while the other one reached under Luke and grabbed his cock.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Force...Din...” Luke moaned, his head falling to the bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din leaned over Luke, kissing his shoulder lightly. “I love you like this, too. Trembling in my arms.” Luke choked out a laugh, but didn’t comment. Din continued to move his hand on Luke, increasing his movement within him as well. “Do you like me like this Luke? Behind you? Fucking you until you scream?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff...yes, Din,” Luke breathed, his breath almost stopping as Din’s thrusts became even harder. Din continued his movements until, with a shutter and a loud groan, Luke came all over his hand. Reaching his hand back, Din licked his hand before placing it on Luke’s other hip. He increased his movements again until all that could be heard in their room was a loud slap of skin against skin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke moaned and writhed under him, but he kept up his assault. His need for the man beneath him was great, and he didn’t want to stop. He felt himself climbing fast, unable to stop his climax. Luke simply felt too good. </span>
  <span>Pushing</span>
  <span> into Luke one final time, he released, cursing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he eased out of Luke, standing up to get a towel for them to clean up with. Once they had wiped everything clean, Din settled back against the bed, bringing Luke close to him. Luke leaned up on his elbow, staring down at Din; his finger rubbing Din’s dimple slightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Din.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Luke.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke settled down on Din’s chest, his smile wide just as a tear escaped. They had been two blinding lights in the galaxy coming together in the hardest of times. They formed a school and a happy life for those who wouldn’t have necessarily had one. The family they had created was strong and loving, through a difficult time of regeneration for the Force users and the Mandalorian alike.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And everything was just perfect. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHH, I said I wouldn't cry....OK, we have concluded the story, but don't forget the epilogue tomorrow! Bring tissues, according to my beta, but feel the love in the story. It'll be worth it.</p>
<p>Speaking of my beta, thanks for this story all go to zombified419. My BBBB (beautiful bestest buddy beta) is amazing and helped me in this journey so much. Please check out her own dinluke story, Naberrie Blooms. It's heartwarming and lovely.</p>
<p>Can't believe it's the end! Crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a comment and let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue: Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yavin - 87 ABY </p>
<p>105 years old</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sad about this ending! I have loved this story so much, but I'm happy to bring all of you the final chapter.</p>
<p>Grab some tissues and see how life ended up for them! More at the bottom!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Din stood at the entrance to the garden watching Finn walk over to his husband, leaning into a tender hug and a smile pulling at his lips. Poe was fun and funny, exactly what Finn needed. And he reminded Din so much of Luke as a teenager that it made his heart hurt to watch him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had died peacefully just a few days ago, and the sharp pang of loss was still great within Din. He remembered all of their adventures through the years, every touch, every ‘I love you’ and every smile. His heart was heavy as he walked through the base, just looking at everything that he and Luke had built.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The school had been wildly successful, and a few short years after they had gotten married, they had what felt like an entire city living with them. There were markets, specialty classes, parties...and before Din and Luke knew it, they had over a thousand residents. The base had to be expanded many times to accommodate, and finally additional buildings were built. They stretched into the forest, creating a balance between city and rural. There were fields of crops lining the outside of the parameter of their city, stretching far to accommodate the growing population.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Bo-Katan and her </span>
  <span>Mandalorians</span>
  <span> had settled on Yavin with them. Luke had been furious when they had first arrived, but after a very long conversation - in which Luke threatened Bo-Katan more than once - they agreed to let them stay. Their relationship never improved to friendship, but they tolerated each other. Luke never trusted her, and she felt the same. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din would never say that he was their leader, but he had worked with Bo-Katan to create a settlement for their people. The reclusiveness of the Mandalorians began to fade over the years, and they all managed to settle into lives on Yavin. They became the Marshal force of the town, protecting the citizens from outsiders or themselves. Bo-Katan led with a quiet grace until her death a few years ago, passing on the role to her daughter. Din had continued to help after her death, ensuring his people were happy and safe.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din and Luke had been proud of what they had built. The city managed itself, and they always had eager residents to assist when they had to go out on a mission.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years, there were many Imperial sects that had been found. A small renegade group had tried to rebuild the Empire, only to have Din and Luke disband it. They always came home to their children, though. Din smiled as he remembered Luke’s face every time they would get home. No matter how old they got, coming home and seeing their children was like turning the lights on inside his eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din lived for moments like those. There were so many missions...so much fighting. As a Mandalorian, he knew that he would always be a fighter. But as he got older, and watched his husband get older, he wished for the quiet life more. He wanted to take his armor off and just keep his arms around Luke, blocking out all of the bad things throughout the galaxy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was no rest for them. They went where Luke’s visions, or Leia’s requests, bade them. They destroyed bases, rescued prisoners, and fought untamed monsters. They earned a name for themselves, but it was all just noise to Din and Luke. They didn’t want the </span>
  <span>notoriety</span>
  <span> or to be famous. They wanted to live their lives on Yavin, raise their children and hopefully have grandchildren someday.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia finally put her foot down about ten years ago and stopped the Senate from sending them out. Luke passed on his visions to Leia, and she made sure that the Senate acted without them. Finally, they had their peace. It was only a decade, but they were the best years of Din’s life.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din would sit out in the garden, staring at the new generation of children attending their school. He smiled at their games, laughed at their jokes, and just felt overwhelmingly happy. Luke would join him after his meditation was over, and they would sit side by side holding hands.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din walked toward the edge of the garden area where </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>, Finn and Poe were chatting. </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> had finally become verbal in the last twenty years or so, making him seem like less of a baby. Din often worried about him, though, realizing that he would outlive all of his family. But as he watched </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> interact with everyone around him, he realized that he would create new relationships and help continue the teaching in the Force.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din sat down next to Finn, smiling under his helmet at his boys. They both looked up, smiling sadly at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you, Buir?” Finn asked, his hand sliding into Poe’s.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am well, </span>
  <span>ad’ika</span>
  <span>. I am just tired. I wanted to say goodbye before I turn in for the night.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll still be here in the morning. Poe and I were going to stick around for a few days.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din smiled again, leaning his forehead against Finn’s. “That will be nice.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, and his boys looked up at him. “Do you rest, Buir?” </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> asked, his still tiny hand reaching out to touch Din’s side.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span>. I’m going to go rest now. I love you both.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Kar'taylir</span>
  
  <span>darasuum</span>
  <span> gar, Buir,” Finn said, tears in his eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din touched them both gently on the head, nodding to Poe, before making his way back to the bedroom he had shared with Luke for many years. It was a little more worn now; but the love was still there. Din carefully took off all his armor, resting it gently on the table by the door. He glanced around the room and could almost feel Luke’s presence. As though he were standing right next to him, laughing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d had a long life together, and Din knew he should be grateful for that. He laid down on the bed, aching as though part of his soul were missing. He closed his eyes, thinking once more of Luke and their life.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din sat upright with a gasp. Luke was standing next to the bed, shimmering around the edges, like a blinding light of love. He was younger, as he had been when they met on the Imperial ship all those years prior. He held out his hand to Din.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me, my love. It’s time to rest now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go on without you, Luke. I don’t know how.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am always with you. Just let go. I’ve got you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din closed his eyes at the familiar statement, reaching out his hand to Luke. A final breath left his body, and he felt a tingling sensation as he passed into the next life. Luke’s arms came around him, and he felt real. As though he’s standing right next to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am right next to you, Din. Right where I will always be.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I here, Luke? I am no Jedi.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a way. I’ll always find a way for us, my love. I couldn’t live on without you by my side.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din takes off his helmet, watching it fade into nothingness. There will be no more barriers; it’s just them. Din pulls Luke toward him, resting his forehead against the man he has loved his entire life.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In this form, you are blinding, Luke. You were always the light in my life, and now you truly are. The blinding light coming from you fills my soul.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As yours does for me, my love.” Luke smiled at him. “Come, Din. Let’s go have that much needed rest. It’s just us now, for all eternity.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn and </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> were</span>
  <span> often asked about their fathers; them both being so well known in the galaxy. Even at his age, Finn would still smile like a child when asked. He told</span>
  <span> their story often – whenever people would let him, </span>
  <span>Grogu</span>
  <span> jumping in to add things here and there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The story of two </span>
  <span>five-year-old</span>
  <span> boys meeting at school and becoming best friends.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of losing each other at ten, but keeping in contact.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falling in love in their teens, only to lose each other just before the first Galactic War.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chance meeting, due to a call made by Grogu, on an Imperial ship.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adopting them both, keeping them safe and loved.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their love; their lives, and how they saved each other and everyone else as often as possible.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn told their story proudly, with reverence. The response was always the same – everyone asks how they are doing, where are they now...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father passed away a few years ago. And my Buir was only a few days behind him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn would smile at the look of sadness on the person’s face. “It’s ok. They are together in the Force now. I can still feel them and their happiness at being together.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote it, and I still cry when I read it. Probably just due to the fact that it's over? This was an absolute labor of love for me. I enjoyed writing this story so much that I wrote more, and more of them...</p>
<p>I really hope that everyone enjoyed the story. Please leave me a comment and let me know!</p>
<p>Massive thanks go as always to my beautiful bestest buddy beta zombified419. Without her, this story wouldn't have been made at all! And it definitely wouldn't be as fun. She helped keep me on track and made sure that my details were on point. Thank you, dear! Please go and read her story Naberrie Blooms. It's just so lovely!</p>
<p>I am also working on the final installment of my dinluke one-shot series. Make sure you watch for that, and another Modern-AU I wrote coming shortly.</p>
<p>Once again, thank you to all of you for reading. It means the world to me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I have several chapters written and beta'd already, so I hope to post at least twice a week. May end up being somewhere around 15 chapters or so...at least until these two stop yelling their story in my ear :)</p><p>Thanks again to zombified419 for your help, encouragement, and as always your beta skills! Please check out her amazing dinluke story called Naberrie Blooms! It's what started all of this for me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>